Addicted
by JustCallMePeighton
Summary: "I'm so sorry baby. Look at me Addison. Tell me you forgive me. Tell me you still love me. Tell me you're still my friend. Tell me anything, just don't tell me goodbye."
1. The Friends

Addicted

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE superstars or Beth. Not that I want her.

Note: Most of this story is told in flashbacks. You have been warned.

I've been working on this story for a while and I finally decided to share it.

Chapter 1: The Friends

_::Flashback::_

"_Haha, look at the loser. Reading those stupid wicca books." I looked to my left and scowled at the idiot. He had short stubby red hair and a lip ring. He wore big headphones around his neck and his baggy Tripp pants drug the floor. _

"_She probably thinks she's a witch Ted!" The other boy laughed. This one wasn't as bad looking. He had short dark brown hair and a tone skin complexion. He wore a tight shirt that fit well over his muscles and jeans that hugged his hips. That was a bit distasteful. I rolled my eyes at them and turned back to my books._

"_Uh-oh I think she's getting mad, she's probably gonna cast a spell on us or throw some magical potion at us Dan." Ted laughed. _

"_Chill out guys. You're making yourself look like idiots." A sweet southern accent sounded. I felt myself melting on the inside at hearing this voice. That sweet, enjoyable, and pleasant voice._

"_Aw c'mon Jeff, we're just having fun. She does this everyday. It's weird." Ted whined._

"_No." I said finally speaking. "What's weird is that you two constantly make fun of me for being curious about magic and stuff when you constantly get off on your stupid little anime girls cause no realistic girl will sleep with you and you come here everyday to laugh at me, but when the ginger turns his head your the first one trying to get in my pants." I spat at the two of them. "Get bent." I finished. The two newly pissed off boys muttered incoherent swear words and sulked off. _

"_Wow." The voice came again. "Nice job. You really know how to handle yourself." I turned to look at the majestic boy that was left in my presence. _

"_Thank you." I said lowly. _

"_I'm sorry about my friends. They can be total assholes." He said as he sat down with me at the round table. _

"_It's okay." I said not daring to look up from the books. _

"_You're really into that stuff huh?" He asked._

"_Yea." I said._

"_Cool...so am I." I looked up slowly and narrowed my eyes at him._

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Yea. I like the warlocks and vampires. Bad asses." He smiled. I couldn't help, but smile back at him._

"_Well, they aren't particularly my favorites. I like the witches." I said. "I'm Addison Gregor. Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand. He took it without hesitation and we shook._

"_Jeff Hardy. If you ever need someone to talk to, lemme know." _

_::End of Flashback::_

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

The alarm clock's constant buzzing pulled me from my dreams. I slammed my hand down on the clock and switched it off before rubbing my eyes and sighing placing my chin on my pillow. I stared at the headboard tiredly and smiled to myself. One more day and then tomorrow I'm gone. Gone to spend spring break with my best friend. Jeff Hardy. I often dreamed a lot about the first time we met each other. It had been the beginning of the greatest friendship of my life. That was five years ago though and after this Spring Break it'd be six years. Now I'm nineteen years old and a freshman in the Arts Institute of California.

I rolled over and stretched my bones before dragging myself completely out of bed and making my way over to the bathroom. A shower usually woke most people up, but not me. It made me bored and more sleepy. I walked back into the room after drying off began dressing. I pulled on my tan Tame Love Dress and my Two-tone Bow Ballet Flats. I blew dry my long blonde hair and put it up in a perfect bun on the top of my head. I didn't worry much about make up for now. I grabbed my bag and checked my cell phone as I pulled the door shut to my room.

_:Hey Addy! Can't wait til tomorrow. I miss you-Jeff.: _ I smiled at his message and quickly responded.

_:Wonk!-Addy: _He knew that I was infamous for sending these text messages that made no sense. They irritated him and that was the main reason I sent them. I dropped the phone in my bag and focused on where I was going. I decided it'd be in my best interest to grab a cup of coffee off the campus Starbucks Kiosk before going to class.

"Hey there pretty lady. What can I get ya today?" The kiosk man asked. He was always here when I came for coffee. He always flirted with me when I came for coffee. He was genuinely a nice guy though. He had shaggy black hair and wore glasses. He had a pretty smile and he didn't have too bad of a physique.

"Hi Billy." I smiled. "The usual." I said.

"I know. I already have it made for ya. Warmed, creamed, and all yours." He said handing me the cup.

"Thanks Billy. You keep this up and I might just make you my personal tender." He said.

"Well I would just love that." He smiled.

"Kay well I have to go now. See-ya Billy." I said.

"Oh wait!" He called. I stopped and waited. "I was just wondering, what are you doing for Spring Break?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm hanging out with an old friend all week." I apologized. I felt of twinge of guilt tug at me when the sad looked crossed his face.

"It's cool. Who ya going away with?" He asked.

"Jeff Hardy." I smiled.

"No way." He laughed. "You and Jeff Hardy don't know each other."

"Yes we do." I refuted.

"Sure Addison. You might be a fancy model now, but you're not up there yet girly." He joked.

"Watch Monday night Raw and you'll see." I said. He nodded an okay and we finally parted ways. Great. Now I just had to find a way to throw myself in the camera.

…...

"Addison love!" My professor called. I waved at him as he made his way over to me. This was my fashion design professor.

"Hello Riley." I said. He liked for us to be informal with him. He said it added a sense of comfort. I had to admit, it was more comforting and all to think of him as more of a friend then a strict professor and boss. I worked for Riley's modeling company. I was one of his star models. So he and I had a relatively close relationship. He was like a father and I was his diamond daughter as he said.

"Sweetheart, I got the magazine done and let's just say, you did a fantastic job." He complimented.

"Really? That's great Riley!" I cheered. He handed me the book and I flipped through it looking at all my beautiful designs laid out for show. I was very good with a sewing machine. I was so good at stitching fabrics together and creating new trends that Riley had come up with the idea to host some of my 'merchandise' in a magazine. It was full of apparel that I had modeled and didn't necessarily need or somethings that I had just made solely for that magazine. Riley called it 'Addison Original'. It was simple and tasteful.

"Wow Riley, this stuff is selling for some major prices." I said.

"And people are offering lots more for you to put more on the market." He smiled. "I'm proud of you Addison. Not many of my students/models can make something this great out of themselves in such a short time. A freshman in college and you've done so well. Amazing." He gawked.

"Thank you Riley, really. I feel like I've done a wonderful job." I said.

"So where are you spending your spring break?" He asked me next.

"I'm spending it on the road with an old friend." She said.

"Ouhh. Perhaps this friend is an old flame?" Riley winked.

"No of course not. He's really just an old friend." I laughed.

"Name, age, state of residence, and occupation." He demanded.

"19, Cameron, North Carolina...professional wrestler Jeff Hardy." I said quieting down at the last part.

"Really?" Riley peeked up.

"Before you accuse me of high life fantasizing, I just want you to know that I'm serious. We met back in high school and we've been friends ever since." I clarified.

"I'm not going to say that. I wasn't even thinking that. I'm just shocked that you've never told me this before." He smiled.

"That all?" I asked.

"Yes. Have fun sweetheart." He said hugging me.

…...

I was sitting down in pizza hut on my laptop writing up my story for my creative writing class. It was due in two days and I was struggling for inspiration. All I had was my name and an empty title space. This shouldn't have been so hard. It should've been easy considering writing came naturally to me. I was majoring in Creative Writing and Photography. I loved those subjects. They set me free and seemed to make life easier.

"Hey Addison. What'cha doing?" Lucy asked. Lucy was a friend from my fashion class and my photography class. She was a pretty little red head. She had freckles all across her face and she was pale with rosy pink lips. She had brown eyes that never saw a dull day and she was always so full of excitement.

"Not much Lucy, just trying to write this stupid story." I sighed.

"What's it about?" She asked biting into a slice of cheese pizza.

"I don't know yet. I have noting. Nothing at all." I closed the laptop and pushed it to the side. I wailed in misery and dropped my head on the table. Lucy stared at me while taking another big bite out of her pizza.

"Whens it due?" She asked in between chews.

"Two days." I said sitting up.

"Ouh, good luck!" She said swallowing.

"Thanks. Look, I'm going to be late if I don't get going. I'll talk to you later Lucy. Have a great spring break!"

…...

I stood out on a grassy plain with my classmates. We were to take photos of the scenery around. Ms. Levine wanted us to capture it coming to life before our eyes. She wanted us to take pictures of the very soul of the landscape. So I set off on my own and began taking pictures of the picturesque features that the scene had to offer. I mostly got the little things. The trees, the insects. I made the horrid things of nature beautiful in their little habitats.

"She's so strange." Someone whispered. I knew exactly who it was. It was Sarah McDonald. She and I went to high school together. She loved Jeff dearly, and she already didn't like me, but when Jeff and I became friends she hated me even more. I apparently took up all of his time and didn't share him with anybody. Jeff and I hung out a lot, but even I knew when I needed my space and so did he. She'd made it to the Art Institute for photography. Surprising. I personally think she followed me here to torture me and make my life a living hell.

"Yea, she thinks she's better than everybody, but she's not. She's just a loser." Another girl whispered. I just guessed that it was Lydia. She was Sarah's puppet after all. I looked over my shoulder frowning at them.

"We went to school together ya know." Sarah continued staring me in my eyes. She didn't care if I heard. "She was such a whore. I knew this one guy. They hung out all they time. She was his personal play toy." I rolled my eyes. She was talking about Jeff and I again. She always had so much to say, but she never said his name. Probably because wouldn't believe her.

"Such a slut." Lydia sneered. I stood from my spot and turned to face them.

"Gee Sarah, for you to hate me so much it seems as though all you ever want to do is talk about." I said.

"Hmph. Not talking, just informing." She scoffed.

"Whatever. Just keep my name and anything you have to say about me out of your mouth." I muttered.

"Get lost freak." Lydia snapped.

"Get off your leash dog." I bit back.

"How dare you!" Lydia gasped.

"Lydia, Sarah!" Ms. Levine called. Our heads turned to look at her. "Leave Ms. Gregor alone. I'm tired of you two focusing more on your classmates then your work!" The two snobs snorted and walked away to get back to their work. Ms. Levine approached me and smiled softly.

"Addison, don't let those girls get to you. They're just jealous. That's all." She whispered. I smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

…...

After while it was time to turn in to my dorm. I was standing on the floor staring down at the suitcase and all the clothes that were strewn on the floor. I didn't know what to wear and I didn't know how many outfits I should pack. So I decided to pack just about everything. Three suitcases full. Perfect. I yawned tying my hair up in a ponytail and I plopped myself down on the mattress. I pulled the covers up over me and checked my phone one last time that night.

_:You and your stupid words. I'll be at the airport to pick you up tomorrow morning darling. I love you, sleep tight.-Jeff: _

_:Goodnight. I love you too Jeffrey.: _ I replied. I laid the phone down and rolled over on my stomach. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep. To my happy little world.

_::Flashback::_

"_So, how old are you?" He asked me. _

"_14." I answered. He nodded his head slightly. "What does your dad do again?" I asked._

"_He's a major music mogul." He said._

"_And your mom?" _

"_She's the head doctor at the hospital." He answered. _

"_Cool. So you were born with money huh?" I asked slowly laying down._

"_Yup." He smirked. He licked his lips and then laid down as well. "What do your parents do?" He asked._

"_My mom..she works at a big building office. She's the executive director there. My dad isn't around. He left me and my sister after she turned two." I explained._

"_Why?" He asked. I shrugged._

"_He just told my mom he was fed up with us. He said he didn't sign up for all this and he walked out." _

"_I'm sorry Addy." He said. _

"_Not your fault." I said. Jeff wrapped his arms around my tiny little figure and held me at his side as we stared up at the night sky. We had been laying on my roof for at least two hours just talking to one another. I usually didn't spend time like this with someone, but Jeff was different. He was special. A month ago we met and ever since then he's been slowly entering my life more and more. We hung out mostly outside of school and away from our houses, this night was an exception. I didn't want to meet his family and I didn't want him meeting mine though. I was scared that they wouldn't like me so therefore he couldn't mine just in case it influenced him. _

"_Jeff." I said._

"_Yea?" He asked._

"_Can you promise me that we'll stay friends even after this year? And the next. And the next and even the next? All the way out of high school and then some?" I asked. I could feel his grip tighten around me. _

"_I promise. I won't let you go Addy. You're my best friend. We're gonna stay that way. I promise." He said. I smiled and allowed my arms to maneuver themselves around his neck. _

"_You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for Nero."_

_::End of Flashback::_


	2. Spring Break

The next morning I awoke. This time I was happy. I was excited. I inhaled deeply and felt the fresh air flying into my nostrils. I tossed the covers off quickly and ran to the shower. Instead of feeling tired and drained I danced. I sang. I used my towel as if it were a dance partner. I blew dry my hair pulled on my Faded Glory Pants, Pouncing Leopard Top, and Misbehave Subrina-2 T-Strap Thong Flat Sandals. I straightened my hair and took the initiative to add a little eyeshadow and eyeliner today.

There was a quick knock on the door and the I opened it and smiled at Billy.

"Morning." He said tiredly. "You look nice."

"Thanks and good morning to you too. Thanks again for helping me today." I said.

"Ah don't worry about it." He grunted picking up two of the suitcases. "You just better hope that I see you on Raw Monday night." He smirked.

"Oh you will Billy. You will." I said grunting myself as I picked up the other suitcase. We made our way out to the campus parking lot where lots of people were pulling out. Leaving for spring break. One of the greatest college vacations known to man. He popped the trunk of his car and placed the bags inside.

"So let's say that you and this Jeff Hardy fellow actually are friends." He said.

"We are." I interrupted.

"Okay whatever. Anyways, how long have you two known each other?" He asked.

"We've known each other for five years." I told him. "Since I was a freshman in high school." I added.

"That's a pretty long time. So he's what? Nineteen, twenty?" He asked.

"Twenty. He was a sophomore. He hung out with some pretty lame people." I laughed as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I can imagine. You guys were friends." He laughed.

…...

The car ride with Billy was pleasant, but I was more excited over the plane ride. I loved flying on planes. Especially knowing that I had a wonderful surprise waiting for me at the end of the ride. I settled down in my seat and decided to rest my eyes a little.

_::Flashback::_

"_Please Jeff." I smiled as I watched him. He zipped up the front of his biker outfit and bit his bottom lip. _

"_I don't know Addy, it just doesn't seem safe." He sighed. _

"_This coming from the so-called risk taker?" I teased. "You don't sound so risky to me." I laughed._

"_Yea well I'm a risk taker of my own life, not other peoples." He said stepping up to me. He kissed my forehead and smirked down at me._

"_Well I wanna be a risk taker too. Just like my idol." I smiled. "Please Jeffy. Please." I whispered. He stare at me for a minute before sighing in resolve. _

"_Fine." He said. _

"_Yay!" I cheered clapping my hands. I followed him to the bike and situated myself behind him. I pulled on the helmet he handed me and wrapped my arms around his waist. _

"_Hold on tight. Don't let go of me for anything." He said._

"_Promise." I said. He nodded and the engine revved. We sped off into the makeshift tracks deep in the woods. The sights were flying by my shielded eyes. I could see the hill coming up before us and my heart thumped loudly in my chest. I was scared, but I could feel the adrenaline. It was pumping in my veins and my body was soaring. We were speeding up and I could feet it. My arms tightened around him even more and we reached the hill and shot up it like a missile into the sky. A wide smile slid across my face and I felt something deep inside of me. Crazy feelings were running wild within me. Crazy because they were caused by a simple jump on a bike. Even still, they were there. When the bike came down I felt my heart racing with fear and excitement again. We touched ground and the bike spun on it's wheel as Jeff's foot came down to stop it. The engine stopped and he stood. I hopped off the bike after him and tossed the helmet to the ground. I ran my hand through my hair and spread my arms in the wind._

"_Have fun beautiful?" He asked. I looked at him, the smile never leaving my face and I nodded._

"_Yes handsome. I had fun."_

_::End of Flashback::_

I re-opened my eyes and looked around.

"Miss." A lady called. Her voice seemed faint and distant. Her vision was blurred. I wiped my eyes and blinked a couple times before realizing she was a flight attendant.

"Miss, the plane has landed." She smiled.

"Oh...thank you." I groaned. She nodded and left me. I gathered what little of my things I had with me and exited the plane. I walked over to the luggage station the receive the rest of my bags and then I went to wait for him. Oh how I couldn't wait for him.

…...

She looked just as gorgeous as ever as I watched her there from afar. I knew she was waiting for him. Waiting patiently, but I couldn't help but to stand there and smile at her. My friend. My best friend. The woman I shared some of the greatest moments of my life with. The woman who held some of my greatest secrets. Addison Gregor. I hadn't seen her since she left for college. We talked over the phone of course, but it was nothing in comparison to the real thing. The real thing was just too amazing to be without for too long. I sighed to myself finally deciding to go and approach her. Memories that should've been faint came back to me as I gently shoved my way through the bustling crowd. Memories that made me wonder why she still chose to hang around me.

_::Flashback::_

"_How could you do this Jeff?" She screamed at me. I sat on the ground in the chilly air with my hands in my hair and my head between my knees. I knew she'd be mad. I knew she'd hate me. God how could I do this to her? How could I screw up this bad? _

"_I'm sorry Addy." I said quietly._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it!" She said throwing herself to her knees on the ground in front of me. "You could kicked out of school for this and lose whatever chances you had of doing something great with your life! And for what? A stupid fix? Because you wanted to get high!" She cried. I hated seeing her like this. Broken down and hurting. She was like this because of me. I caused this pain and I couldn't stand myself for it._

"_Addison please, I know I fucked up okay, but it's not like I intended on getting caught." I said in defense._

"_Oh so because you didn't plan on getting caught makes it better?" She asked. I sighed._

"_No. That's not what I meant at all." I stood and kicked the dirt in front of me. I could feel the rage inside my blood. It was rising quicker and boiling. It was about to overflow. All of this had happened because of a drug inspection we had at school. Stupid me left them in my locker and the drug dogs caught whiff of em. The principal and the police were hounding me for hours. I was too ashamed of myself to say much of anything and I definitely wasn't about to say anything incriminating. I was scared. The risk-taker she made me out to be. The daredevil she called me. I was finally scared of something. No, not finally. I had always been scared of something. I'd been scared of losing her._

"_Addy please." I begged. "I'm so sorry and I swear to God and you that I won't do it again. Please just forgive me." I went to her and wiped her tears away and kissed her cheeks. "I'm so sorry baby. Look at me Addison. Tell me you forgive me. Tell me you still love me. Tell me you're still my friend. Tell me anything, just don't tell me goodbye." Her beautiful brown eyes finally met mine and I something flashed in them. She nodded her head at me._

"_I still love you. I would never tell you goodbye. I promised you and you promised me. That's why I'm going to tell them it was me." She said. I frowned in confusion and shook my head._

"_Tell them what was you?"_

"_I'm telling them I planted the drugs without you knowing. Just in case we had a check I stashed them in your locker so I wouldn't get caught. That's what I'll say. And if you try and tell them otherwise then I will not speak to you for a very long time. You have a lot going for you. Your dad would kill you, my mom would be mad, but she'd get over it. I'm taking for this." She told me. My insides churned inside of me with agony. _

"_Addy-"_

"_No. It's happening. Please Jeff, you've done a lot for me already now just let me do this for you." _

…_... _

_I couldn't speak or breathe the next morning as I watched her sell her future away in a bundle of lies. She was taken away in handcuffs and all that anger from the night before had finally spilled and all I saw was red. Our eyes had met in the hall before they took her and I could feel the wetness on my face. I had ran to the bathroom to drain myself of my tears. To calm myself, but people were in there. Ted and some other loser._

"_Yea man she just got taken away in handcuffs." Ted whispered._

"_I always knew that girl would be a druggie loving whore when she got older, never knew it'd happen so soon." The other boy grinned. _

"_Well it's just a first offense so she'll be back after two weeks." Ted said._

"_Yea, now that I know what she likes maybe I'll offer her a little for a piece of that hot little ass." The boy snickered. _

"_Dude, if you plow her you gotta promise to let me get in on that action. She might be a freak, but she does look good." My mind was reeling and my hands were clamped down on the sink so hard that I thought I would break it. I was shaking with rage and my knuckles were turning white. My jaw was locked and my teeth were gritted. I was seething. _

"_Yo Jeff man, you okay?" Ted asked. He laid a hand on my shoulder and I snapped away from the sink and swung at him catching him in the eye. I swung again and caught his gut before grabbing his shirt and tossing his worthlessness into the stall door. _

"_Don't you ever talk about Addison that way again. If you do, next time you won't be so lucky."_

_::End of Flashback::_

…_..._

How could she still be my friend after all of that? Hm, I guess that's what makes a best friend. The fact that when you say you'll always be there no matter what, or that you'd risk yourself for the other, and then actually, literally doing just that. It was amazing. Purely amazing.

"Addy." I called clearing my throat. She looked up and at me and her face lit up as she dropped her bag to the floor and ran into my arms and I accepted her.

"Jeff! I missed you!" She exclaimed full of excitement.

"Ugh I missed you too darlin'!" I said setting her back on the ground. I kissed the top of her head and looked her over.

"You like?" She asked.

"I love. You look amazing Addy." I told her.

"I can't believe we're going to spend the whole spring break together!" She cheered.

"I'm going to make sure you have the best spring break of your life kid." I ensured.

"Kid? Cool it now big shot, you're only a year older." She laughed.

"But I'm still older." I told her. "C'mon we should get going. Where's your bags?" I asked. She waved her hand behind and I easily looked over her tiny shoulder. Three large suit cases waited behind her and I raised my eyebrows and blew out a steady sigh.

"Well then, I guess that's a um- reasonable amount of luggage."

…...

We left the Boston airport and made our way to the hotel where all the other WWE superstars and divas were. I had already cleared it with Vince to have Addison on the road with me and backstage with me. He encouraged her coming. We would be sharing a room together. It only had one bed. It was a big bed, big enough for two. It didn't bother her though. We didn't mind sharing. We'd done it before.

_::Flashback:: _

"_Are you sure about this?" She asked me. I smiled at her again and nodded._

"_Addy it's fine. As long as you keep quiet my parents will never know you're here." I whispered. She breathed a shaky breath and nodded. Finally she subsided to laying down on the bed under the covers. I waited a moment before actually climbing under the covers myself. Addison's mother and her little sister were at her aunts house. She hadn't wanted to go, but she hadn't wanted to stay at home alone either. So I had let her stay at my house. It had been a stretch, but we had done it._

"_Can we play a game?" She asked almost as soon as I finally got settled in the bed. I looked at her and shrugged._

"_What game?" I whispered._

"_Truth or dare." She whispered back. I nodded and there began our game. It had actually been more truth rather than dares. It was my turn again and I looked at her as I tried to figure out my next question. Then it hit me. She'd been the most innocent thing I'd ever known and I was almost positive there had to be some sin within this little sixteen year old._

"_Who was your first time?" I asked. She smiled shyly at me and looked away immediately._

"_I um..I haven't had my first time yet." She said quietly. I chuckled in disbelief._

"_Liar." I said. _

"_I'm not lying Nero." She smiled slightly. _

"_Okay well then who was your first kiss?" I asked next._

"_I think it was my turn." She said._

"_Just answer the question." I smiled._

"_Fine. I haven't had that either." She said looking away again._

"_Oh c'mon, now I know you're pulling my leg." I said really not believing her this time._

"_I'm not. Guys are usually too worried about messing up their image to be seen with me. So why would I waste my time chasing a kiss from them?" She asked. I merely nodded getting her point now. My tongue darted from my mouth licking my lips. _

"_Well, do me a favor?" I asked. She nodded. I scooted over so that we were closer. So our faces were closer. _

"_After this, I want you to say Jeff Hardy." I leaned in and kissed her. At first she just laid there, but then she slowly started to kiss me back. Her hand snaked up my side and into my hair. I teased her lips apart and she allowed to probe further into this sweetness. My mouth was on fire and she was only adding to the flame. So I put the fire out and slowly broke the kiss apart. I watched her afterwards and she seemed to have a certain longing that defined her at that moment. Her eyes hazed over and she cuddled up closer to me leaving her head in the crook of my neck._

"_Jeff Hardy."_

"_And don't you forget it."_

_::End of Flashback::_

…_..._

"Jeff, do you remember Sarah McDonald." She asked me.

"Yea what about her?" I snorted.

"She's made it her life long dream to torture me." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"She's in my photography class." She said turning to look at me.

"Seriously?" Sarah and I had had a thing in the past. She'd be a past lover of mine and she'd always blamed Addison for us breaking up. She said Addy took up too much of my time. The way I had seen it though, I didn't have any time. I'd used most of it for school and the rest of it had been used to make love to her whenever she asked. No. Demanded. I'd missed spending time with my Addy over the two months that Sarah held me hostage in her 'love' trap.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I was at the Starbucks kiosk one day talking to Billy. He's my coffee man." She explained. "Anyways as I was leaving I looked down to read a message on my phone and then she shoved herself into me and spilled that scalding hot liquid all over my shirt."

"Did you punch her in her face?" I asked grinning at her.

"Ugh I wish. I'm trying not to get in trouble." She smiled. "So instead I turned the other cheek and punched the wall back in my dorm." She told me. I chuckled at her. Addison had always been one to take her frustrations out on objects instead of others. I had taught Addison how to fight to protect herself against the girls at school. They were always bullying her and it made me sick.

_::Flashback::_

"_Oh look girls it's accident Addison!" Sarah chided. _

"_Daddy admitted he made a mistake a ran away!" Her minions snickered. I could see the pain on her face. Addison hated when people talked about her dad. It was soft spot for her and they know it. That's why they targeted it. Sarah and her bitches got up and made their way over to the Addison who sat by herself at the lunch table. She preferred it that way. _

"_Hey Addison." Sarah grinned._

"_Go away." I heard Addison say. _

"_Like daddy did? He didn't want you and nobody else does either so do us all a favor. Kill yourself." She hissed. Addison hastily got up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. I watched as Sarah and the dogs followed. So I followed. They had gone out to the hallways. I saw Sarah grab Addison by the shoulder and spin her around. She kicked her in her gut and one of her puppets shoved her into the lockers and struck her across the face. Sarah craned her arm back to take a blow at her before I grabbed her arm. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind._

"_What are you doing?" She asked._

"_Leave. Her. Alone." I growled. _

"_Jeff...baby. What are you talking about? Are you defending her?" She asked. Now it was my turn to look at her like she'd lost her mind._

"_Yes, I'm defending her. You've got to understand something, she was here before you and she's my friend. You **will** respect her and that's the end of that." I said tightening my grip on her wrist. She frowned and pull herself away from me. She walked off angrily and her friends of course followed. I looked to Addison. She was still against the lockers leaning over with her hand on her bruised cheek. She sniffled and her body shook. I felt bad. I could've prevented this. _

"_Addy." I said. She looked at me. Wiped her nose. And then smiled._

"_I'm fine." She lied. "They can't hit that hard." _

"_You sure you don't wanna go see the nurse?" I asked. She nodded her head and wiped her tears away wincing when her hand grazed her cheek._

"_I just wanna go home." She said. I nodded and took her under my arm and we left the building together. We drove in my car out to our secret place in the woods. To the old barn we'd found out there on one of our adventures. We went there and we lied down on the pallet we'd made on the floor and she fell asleep quickly._

_::End of Flashback::_

"I really think you should start taking up for yourself Addy. Let these girls know you're a force to be reckoned with. I said as she curled up on the bed with me.

"Jeff, they're not worth my time." She sighed.

"You always say that." I smiled.

"And I keep hoping that you'll believe it one day." She giggled.

"Goodnight Addy." I said kissing her head.

"Goodnight Jeffy."


	3. Year Long Secret

_::Flashback:: _

"_Jeff." I said._

"_Yea?" He said. _

"_You're a very good artist." I said looking at his paintings and sketch works. _

"_Why thank you." He smiled. _

"_Who's she?" I asked looking a girl he'd painted. She was beautiful. She had long dark hair and soft blue eyes. She was lying in front of a tree. Naked. You could tell it was in the Autumn because the leaves on the tree were different colors and they were falling. The covered her nakedness and surrounded her beauty._

"_My brothers girlfriend." He spoke. _

"_Amy?" I asked._

"_Yup." He said coming to sit next to me. "Matt stood behind me the whole time just to make sure I didn't try hitting on her. I decided I'd never draw her naked again. Matt was too much of a hassle." He sighed._

"_So who do you draw now?" I asked. _

"_No one." He said._

"_Why not? No other girls willing to take their clothes off for you?" I joked. He chuckled at me and shook his head._

"_It's not about the clothes coming off. It's about the essence of their beauty that I like." He said. _

"_Really?" I asked. He nodded. "So you don't sleep with the girls after you draw them?" I asked._

"_Well, I've only ever drawn Amy, so no." He confirmed. I breathed slowly and then set the book down and turned to face him._

"_You can draw me." I said. He looked up at me and I began getting nervous. "I-if you want that is. I can clearly see that you really love your artwork and it means a lot to you so-so uh if you want. You could use me as a model." I offered. I was sure he could hear the loud thumping from inside my chest. I knew I was blushing. My whole body was probably red as he stared at me from across the tiny barn. He bit his bottom lip before straightening up._

"_Are you sure?" He whispered. My ears were ringing and I was surprised I had actually heard him. I nodded quickly. My eyes were darting around the room as he made his way over to me. "Addison, you don't have to do this." _

"_I know, but I want to. I've got nothing else to do anyways." I told him. Now that I'd been suspended for ten days from school I literally had nothing to do. I'd finished all my work and I was bored out of my mind._

"_Okay." He said after while. "Gimme a minute." He added quickly. He moved swiftly as he set up his easel and took out his pencils and the pad. He looked back to me and took my hand leading me to the center of the room. He drug one of the large chairs we had snuck in there out next to me. _

"_Your legs." He started. He pointed to the arm rest. "They'll go up here. Crossed. Your right arm is going to lean on this arm rest." He said pointing to the other. "Your other hand, I want it in your hair. Okay?" I nodded. "I'll turn around." He smiled. He walked away to the back wall and faced it. I slowly undid the buttons on my Bittersweet Smile Top and then unfastened my bra. I slid out of my Rebellious Spirit Shorts and the pink lacy material that covered me. I folded the clothes neatly and gently tossed them to the side. I sat in the chair and positioned myself as I was instructed. _

"_I'm ready." I called. He turned slowly and stopped to gaze at me. He smiled._

"_Relax Addy. You look perfect." He told me. I swallowed thickly and smiled feeling some of the fears sliding off my body. He sat down on the stool and picked up the pencil. I thought to myself for a moment before arching my back to add...appeal to it. He looked at me and smirked. _

"_Nice." _

"_Thank you." I said. I parted my lips a little as I sat..laid..as I was in the position. I had never done this for anyone before and I never imagined myself doing it. The time seemed to fly by before he was done. He offered to let me see and I agreed. He turned around respectfully while I redressed in my bra and panties. I was excited so that's as far as I got before running to his side to see. _

"_Wow." I breathed. "I didn't know I looked so good." I giggled._

"_You look better than good baby. You look like a goddess." He smiled. _

"_Thanks Jeff." I smiled. "This..doesn't change things does it?" I asked._

"_Of course not. I wouldn't have let you do it if I knew it would." _

_::End of Flashback::_

I woke up from my nap when someone was knocking loudly on the door. I felt Jeff get up and I shuffle towards the door. He opened it abruptly and I peered out from the covers groggily.

"What!?" He answered scowling.

"Dude, did you forget about us having lunch together?" A deep southern voice said. I peered a little more and saw a tall, tan, dark haired man in front of Jeff. There was a tiny, fit red head at his side. As if she knew I was watching she looked at me. Her eyes went wide and I threw the covers over my head panicked.

"Matt." I heard her say. "I don't think he forgot, I think he just..got caught up with something else." There was silence for a moment before I heard a throaty chuckle.

"Well well well Jeff." Matt said. I could hear his voice came closer to the bed and me. "Seems like you were having quite a bit of morning fun!" He said yanking the covers off of me.

"Ah!" I shrieked. I bit my lip and leaned up pulling the covers back over me.

"Matt it's not like that." Jeff said.

"I know Jeff." Matt chuckled.

"Come on out sweetie." Lita chirped. I peaked over the top of the covers before slowly sitting up.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt your plans with Jeff." I said.

"You didn't interrupt anything." Jeff cut in.

"How come I was never told about this pretty little girl?" Lita smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Pretty? Amy thought I was pretty.

"Is she a fan?" Matt asked looking at me like a lost puppy that they were considering adopting.

"No she's not a fan. I mean, she is, but it's still not like that. She's a friend. She's my best friend." Jeff explained.

"Well damn, that hurts." Lita said turning to him.

"Sorry Li, but she tops all." Jeff smiled.

"Wonder what else she tops." Matt grinned.

"Matthew Moore Hardy! If you say one more sexual thing about I will rip your balls off!" Lita yelled.

"Yes ma'am." I couldn't help but to giggle. The red head really was a firecracker like Jeff said.

"So what's your name? Actually just tell me everything about you so I don't have to keep asking questions." She said.

"My name's Addison Gregor. I'm nineteen and Jeff and I met when I was a freshman. I go to the Art Institute of California and I'm on spring break. I'm majoring in creative writing and photography and minoring in fashion design and modeling and holy shit I have a whole story due tomorrow!" I gasped. I quickly sprung out of the bed and ran over to my bags to get my laptop.

"Woah, okay then. A whole story?" She asked as I sat on the floor and began powering up the device.

"Yea, it's just a simple nine chapters." I said as if it were nothing. I stared at the blank screen and shut the laptop. I slid back in my bag and sighed.

"You're not doing it?" Jeff asked.

"I have nothing to write about." I shrugged. "This should be the easiest thing for me, but it's not. It's hard. How can something this easy be this fuggin hard?" I asked. He snorted and smirked.

"Did you just say 'fuggin'?" He asked.

"Yes, but this isn't about the stupid word!" I exclaimed as he laughed at me.

"You're right I'm sorry. Why don't you write about me?" He asked.

"Nine chapters. I'm either going to find too little or too much to write about. I can't fail this assignment." I told him.

"I'm pretty sure you can sum up the five years of our friendship in nine chapters." Jeff said.

"Shouldn't be too hard, there's less years than there is chapters." Matt muttered.

"Yea." Lita said. "There ya go. Do one chapter per year. You have four chapters left over. You can use the first chapter as the introduction to your life. The second chapter can be about your school life and the people involved in it. Then the third left over chapter can be the one before the last chapter. It can be about how you felt when you left Jeff and went to Cali and the last chapter can sum everything up to the finish." Lita said.

"Wow. You're a fuggin genius." I smiled at her.

"You're not going anywhere with me using that lame word." Jeff muttered.

"Fuggin is not lame!" I exclaimed.

"I let you win on the last one, I'm not caving on this one." He said.

…...

We had all made our way out to lunch together. I had dressed in my Radiant Embrace Jumper and my Privileged Rush Heel Less Studded Skull Strappy Platform Curved Wedges. We went down to the little restaurant bar in the hotel. I brought my tablet with me to start typing my story for class. I did interact with the them of course. It was hard not to. They were fun and the last thing I had wanted to do was come here with my best friend and do school work.

Before we knew it, a fellow superstar was approaching the table. He was a tall muscular man. Then again most of the wrestlers were. He had shaggy shoulder length blonde hair and a stubby five o'clock shadow. He grinned at me and the look in his eyes read me something funny.

"Hey there precious. I've never seen you here before." He said reducing his grin to a smile.

"That's because I've never been here." I said. I smiled quickly.

"I'm Edge, the Rated R Superstar." He winked. "But you can call me Adam." He said extending his hand. I accepted it and we shook.

"Addison." I said.

"Beautiful. Just like it's owner." I'm ashamed to say, but I felt myself blush at the corny compliment.

"What do you want Adam?" Jeff asked.

"Relax Hardy. I'm just here for the girl." He said never taking his eyes off me.

"Yea well she's not here for you, so beat it." Matt chuckled.

"You guys need to learn how to share your toys." He frowned looking between the two brothers. And boom! His plane crashed into a volcano and melted.

"I'm no ones toy." I muttered looking at Amy.

"I'm sorry. That probably wasn't the best choice of words." He said.

"I have a lot of work to do." I said. He snorted and walked away taking his damaged ego with him. I looked back down at my work. It had been so easy to fill in the empty spaces with words now that I had something to write about.

_::Flashback::_

_Jeff was over at my house. It was pretty late and we were lying down on the couch in my room watching TV. He was in laying down in front of me and I was laying down behind playing with his pretty blonde locks of hair._

"_It's getting pretty late." He said sitting up._

"_You're leaving?" I asked. He chuckled._

"_Well, that's what 'it's getting pretty late' means cookie." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and patted his back. He stood and turned to face me. _

"_Can I ask you something real quick?" I said._

"_Sure, what's up?" He asked._

"_I've been thinking about that day..where you sketched that photo of me." I told him._

"_What about it?" I thought. I had been thinking about that day a lot. I couldn't get it off my mind. Something had definitely changed. Inside of me that is. I wanted him. That's what had changed now. My whole life had been altered with his arrival. He'd been the first guy to kiss me, the first guy to befriend me for something other than sex, and now he's been the first guy to see me naked. I wanted him to be the first guy I went all the way with. I wanted him to be the first and last guy I went all the way with. I was scared though. Maybe he didn't want the same thing. Maybe he'd yell at me and walk out of my life. No, I didn't want that._

"_Never mind. It's not important." I lied_

"_Addy say it." He said._

"_It's nothing." I lied again. "I was just wondering if...we could do it again?" I asked quietly. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead. _

"_Of course Addy. I was just waiting for you to ask again." He smirked. I giggled lightly before we went to the window and he made his stealthy escape. _

…_..._

_It wasn't long before he had drawn me again. I was happy. I couldn't physically be with him, so this would just have to suffice. I was even more excited to see this one then I was the first one that I skipped the getting redressed altogether. I stood next to him gazing at the picture. It was wonderful. Jeff was such an amazing artist. I looked at him._

"_Truth?" I asked. _

"_We can play." He answered. I nodded. _

"_What made you want to do drawings like this?" I asked. He shrugged._

"_I don't know. There's just something about the human body that's so beautiful. No matter how tainted the body the energy around it is always pure." He said staring at me. I blushed remembering I was still naked. _

"_Your turn." I said._

"_What do you want to do right now?" He whispered. I breathed in deeply feeling my soul catch flight._

"_Kiss you." I whispered back. He blinked a few times before setting down the pencil and turning to me. Our lips met. His arms locked themselves around my bare waist as the kiss went further and further. I could feel myself getting wet. His hands held my waist as mine traveled up his shirt. He left trails of kisses on my neck and my collar bone._

"_Jeff." I breathed. I soon wished I hadn't because then he stopped and rested his head against my chest. His hands held me at my hips and I stood breathing hard with my eyes closed. _

"_We can't do this." He whispered. "I've already fucked up most of your future. I can't ruin the rest of it." He was referring to the fact that I'd lost any scholarship chances I had for making it into college which would leave my mom to pay out of bank and pocket to finance my tuition. I could almost feel the tears threatening my eyes. _

"_Jeff-you didn't ruin anything." I said._

"_I did." You had your whole future ahead of you. It's stopping here." He said looking up at my glassy eyes. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Addison." He said rubbing my cheeks. "You told me you wanted to wait til you were married. And I'm going to make sure you do that. I love you Addison and I'm going to make sure you get everything else in life that you need to be successful. And you don't need this." _

_Little did he know, he **was** what I needed._

_::End of Flashback::_

Later that night I was finishing the story luckily. I had thirty minutes left before midnight. I had to hurry and send it in before it became late and unaccepted. I smiled to myself as I pressed the send button. I looked over at Jeff who lying in bed. He stared at me with bedroom eyes and beckoned me over with a finger. I laughed at him.

"What are you doing Jeffy?" I laughed.

"Calling over my woman. Get here!" He exclaimed. I continued laughing, but I did as he asked and made my way to the bed. I lifted up the end of the blanket and crawled to the head of the bed with a funny look on my face as I emerged. He laughed at me and gently grabbed a handful of my hair so I did the same to him.

"I like all the colors." I said sitting up on my knees. "They're cute." I smiled.

"I still like the blonde. Don't go back to black." He said.

"You don't like the black?" I asked.

"I do, but the blonde has always been my favorite." He smiled.

"Mine too, but you got rid of yours." I said.

"I thought you liked it?" He asked. I smirked.

"I can change my mind." He frowned at me and grabbed me pulling me in a headlock.

"Take it back?" He said over my laughter. I tugged at his arm and kicked my legs. I couldn't breathe. I was laughing too hard.

"N-never!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Take it back and tell me I'm the greatest man you've ever known!" He demanded digging his knee into my back.

"Stop it Jeffrey!" I laughed.

"Admit it and I'll quit it." He smirked.

"Fine! J-Jeff Hardy." Gasp. "Is the grea-greatest man." Snort. "I've **ever** known!" Finish. He let go of me and knelt above me shaking his head.

"You snorted." He chuckled. "That's not attractive."

"Neither is your obsession with abusing me, but I don't complain." I grinned.

"I don't abuse you, I simply put you in positions where you have to fight for your freedom." He clarified.

"Whatever!" My laughing slowed down when I saw a serious look come across his face. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"I need to tell you something." He said. I smiled and hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck and deeply inhaling his scent.

"Whatever it is you did, I forgive you."

"I have a girlfriend. Named Beth. Beth Britt. We met the day after you left California and a week after that we started dating." He blurted out all at once. I slowly pulled away from him to put some distance between us.

"What?" I breathed.

"I'm sorry Addy I-"

"That was almost a year ago Jeff." I said trying to put more distance between us. He placed his hands on my arms to keep me there.

"I know I know and I'm sorry. I meant to tell you, I just, I thought it'd better to do in person." He said. I scowled at him.

"Person smershon! You should've told me. I'm your best friend!" I yelled.

"Why are you overreacting?" He asked quietly.

"Overre- no! I'm not overreacting! I always tell you everything! I thought you did the same for me. How do I know this chick isn't some freaky psychopath?" I asked snatching my arms from out of his grasp. He caught me around the waist and sighed.

"Addison. She's not a psychopath." He claimed.

"Well of course you'd say that. Get off me! I don't think your girlfriend would like it." I teased looking away from him and folding my arms.

"Are you jealous?" He asked.

"No! It's just that every time you bring a girl in your life she hates me. She always bullies me and talks shit about me and does anything to make my life a living hell and I'd prefer not to stack that on top on the pile of dog shit that I already have to worry about." I said turning back at him.

"Really?" He asked. I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Yup."

"So it doesn't irritate you knowing that when I go home I'm climbing into bed with a woman that's not you?" He asked. I held back a death glare and shook my head.

"Doesn't bother me at all, because guess what." I said.

"What?" He smiled.

"Look who you're climbing into bed with now. Me and not that psychopathic little -"

"Watch yo mouth!" He exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at him. We simultaneously rubbed the backs of ours necks like twins or like a reflection in the mirror.

"I want your blessing doll baby." He told me. My eyes softened to him a little.

"Do I have to give it?" I muttered.

"It'd be nice. She'll be here Friday. You guys can talk and meet and get to know each other. I promise you'll love her." He said. "You know I don't break promises."

"I know." I smiled. "Fine. I'll meet this woman and if I like what I see, I'll give you my consensus. Now, goodnight Jeffrey." I kissed his cheek and he let me go. I laid down to my side of the bed and shut my eyes. I desperately needed sleep. I needed to dream.

…...

"_Addison, I want you to meet Beth Britt. The love of my life, the apple of my eye, my everything." He said smiling at the woman. I felt my stomach doing flips in all the wrong ways. I didn't like this. I hated hearing him call someone else his everything. I'd been in that spot for years and I didn't want to give it up._

"_Hello Beth, it's nice to meet you." I lied while shaking her hand._

"_Hello Addison, it's nice to meet you too." She smiled. "Please, sit." She instructed. I took a seat on the little red couch and smiled at her. She offered me tea and I accepted it._

"_So, how did you two meet?" I asked dipping the teabag in the cup. _

"_Oh it was like fate." She started. 'Stupid cunt.' I thought. "I had been at the grocery store and I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to where I was going and boom!" She exclaimed clapping her hands and causing me to jump. "I ran smack dab into Jeff. The moment our eyes met it was like the heavens had opened and the angels were shouting 'Get him, get him!'" She laughed at her corny joke as I sipped on the tea. The woman was crazy and quirky. Definitely not a good match for **my** Jeffy. _

_I felt strange and I set the cup down. _

"_Um Beth, could I get water?" I coughed holding my hand to my throat. I coughed again and it hurt worse the first time._

"_No." She said plainly. I looked at her incredulously. _

"_Please, I think I'm-choking." I coughed again. _

"_I know." She smiled at me as I slowly slid to the floor coughing of blood. "I slipped some 'fun packets' as I call them in your tea." She giggled. "I'm so sorry, it's just that I know about yours and Jeff's relationship and it just seemed too close for me. So I'm cutting the dead ends. I'm sure you'll be happier on the other side." She said. I watched as my vision got blurry. Jeff strolled happily into the picture. He stopped and stared at me coughing my way to death on the floor. Then he smiled._

"_Oh, Beth honey, you didn't tell me you poisoned her already!" He exclaimed. "I wanted to watch." He sighed. I coughed up more blood. _

"_Jeff...you promised." I managed._

"_I know. I didn't break that promise. We're still friends." He said as Beth clung to his side. "Your just..my dead friend." They both nodded before embracing each other in a kiss. It was the last thing I saw before my eyes closed and I died._


	4. Coffee Man

I shot up in bed. My eyes wide and my heart pounding. I was sweating up a storm. I looked around the room as Jeff sat up confused next to me. His hands rested on my shoulders and he rubbed my arms.

"Addy?" He muttered. "What's wrong?" I looked around some more and then a buzzing took off in the room. My head shot towards the night stand when I saw the alarm clock. I breathed in and out and shook in my spot. I brought my knees up to my chest and leaned down sobbing.

"Addy?" Jeff said more alert now. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing!" I answered quickly sniffling. I brought my head up and looked at him. "I just had a bad dream." I said.

"What could be so bad that you'd cry?" He asked concerned.

"Losing you." I said quietly. Jeff's face softened and he smiled a little.

"You're not losing darling. You're just..sharing me." He told me this as if he knew that Beth had been apart of that terrible dream. I returned his smile with a faint one of my own.

"I don't like sharing." I said. We sat there smiling at each other ignoring the constant buzz that filled the room. Jeff leaned over me and turned off the alarm clock before craning back and kissing my cheek. He made his way over to the bathroom to wash up.

"You're not gonna let me go first?" I asked frowning.

"Psh, ya snooze ya loose." He said. I threw the pillow at him and it bounced off the door. I laid back down closing my eyes again deciding to catch back up on some zee's. It last for a good forty-five minutes before Jeff woke me back up and allowed me the bathroom. We both dressed and left down to go have breakfast before leaving for the next city.

"Leaving already?" I asked him.

"Yea, we had a house show Friday. You got here Saturday morning. That was like my break, now we're off again." He said. I nodded slowly looking at him.

"Hm, that sounds like an amazing break Jeffrey." I said.

"Hush up and eat. We gotta be outta here in two hours." He told me. "How'd your book go?"

"Sorry sir, but I was told to hush up." I teased.

"Well now I'm saying you can talk." He said.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "It was good. I typed that out like it was nothing, before long I didn't even know that I had written so much. And with so much detail." I added.

"So you pretty much wrote about literally everything?" He asked. I nodded meeting his gaze. "Even the accident?"

_::Flashback::_

_We were riding the dirt bike again in the back of the woods on the make shift dunes. Addison loved this particular sport. It enlightened her and made her feel like a bird. As if she could fly. I loved making her feel like she was on top of the world. Like she was the only one in the world. Oh how I longed to make her feel this way in many other ways, but I had already decided that I wouldn't do that. She wanted to save herself for her husband. I didn't believe in marriage, I didn't see the point of me expressing my love by putting a big rock on some girls finger. Just seemed a bit iffy to me. But that was that, she wanted a husband and I didn't believe in marriage. That's one reason I knew we would never make it. Another reason being was that she was perfect and I wasn't. I was far from it._

_We approached the bottom of the hill. She loved gaining air on the hills. I sped up as we went out, but then something happened. Something went wrong. I lost control of the bike and we landed wrong. So very wrong. The bike skidded and fell on its side and Addison was tossed down the hill and into the shrubs below it. My heart felt like it was about to explode. I grunted with pain as I pushed the vehicle off of me. I found my way to my feet and stumbled around towards the bottom of the hill._

"_Addison!" I called hoping for a response. "Addy!" I called again. I saw her figure lying there helpless. I slid down the hill carefully and fell to her side turning her over. I pulled the helmet off of her and she said nothing. Her shirt was bloodied. She fallen onto some glass and he had cut the right side of her stomach. I leaned down to see if she was still breathing. It was faint, but it was there. God, there was so much blood. I picked her up in my arms and took off as fast as I could into the woods. I was ignoring the pain the gnawed at me and pushed myself faster. _

"_I'm so sorry Addy." I breathed. "I need you to wake up." I bit out. Something dawned on me then. My parents were gone and so was Matt. I had no ride to get her to the hospital. Her mother worked til late and she was the oldest child. I probably should've gone ahead and got my license that day my dad offered to take me. I took off in the other direction towards our secret place. I laid her down on the pallet and pulled my bag out from the corner. I pulled my phone out and dialed 911. I explained to the emergency as quick as I could while trying to stop the bleeding. Now all I had to do was wait. It didn't take long, but it seemed like forever. Forever and a day. _

_I had been admitted into the hospital myself that day for my leg. I didn't get to see if Addy was okay, because my mom and dad had shoved themselves on me. Then Matt and Amy threw themselves into the mix and I knew I wasn't leaving the room. All I could do was hope now that she was okay._

_::End of Flashback::_

"Yes." She said quietly. "Even the accident." I silently hung my head. I'd never really gotten over that. As long as that scar was there I wouldn't.

"Jeff." She said. "I wish you'd let it go."

"I'll let it go when I die." I muttered.

"It'll be too late then." She giggled.

"My point exactly." I smirked. She sighed sipping her orange juice.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She lied.

"I should've made sure you had the proper gear."

"You always told me not to go." She said.

"But I still let you." I countered.

"Because you knew that I'd bug you til you did." She finished firmly. That was another thing about Addison. No matter how much fight I had left in me I usually found myself letting her win. Just to make her happy. Sometimes I'd hold my end, but it was never really a serious topic so it didn't matter. That day that I almost lost her I realized how much I really did love her. I'd wanted to tell her as soon as we'd seen each other again the following week, but then I had reminded myself that no matter how hard I did try, I could never give her everything she needed in life. She needed someone who could take care of her and hell, I could barely even take care of myself.

"Addison." I said.

"Yea?" She asked. I licked my lips and brought my hand up to chin rubbing it slightly.

"How come you haven't found anyone at school?" I asked curiously. I could've sworn her face paled a little and she deliberately disconnected our eye contact.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess there's no one there that peaks my interest."

"Ya know if you don't at least try to find someone you might die a virgin right?" I smiled when she frowned and rubbed her neck like we always did.

"I didn't say I wasn't trying I-I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. Too much work on my mind." I could tell she was lying. Her cheeks turned red and she pouted looking from either side before finally looking back at me.

"What about that one guy you were telling me about?" I asked. "What's his name? Brody? Bobby? Brent?"

"Billy-Jeff. His name is Billy." She sighed.

"Ah yes. Billy. Starbucks guy. Your 'coffee man' as you called him" I teased. "Why not him?"

"Didn't you just hear me say that I'm not ready for a relationship?" She asked cocking her side to the side and parting her pretty little pink lips.

"Just because I heard it doesn't mean I have to listen or believe it." I said.

"Billy is just a friend." She said.

"Isn't that how they all start out?" I asked.

"Are you implying that one day we'll end up as something more than just friends because that's what we started off as?" She said testing me.

"No, we started off as enemies. You hated my guts, I just didn't care much for you." I said.

"I didn't hate your guts!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you did." I drifted off into the shortest flashback I'd had since she arrived.

_::Flashback::_

"_So before we met?" I started. "Before I talked to you, what'd you think of me?" She closed her book finally and looked at me. We sat at a table in the library again. I'd been trying to get her to talk to me all day, but she was a hard shell to crack._

"_Honestly, I thought you were dazzling. You were the hottest thing since sliced bread." She told me. "But other than that, I hated your guts. Thought you were like all the others." She explained re-opening the book. I stared at her and pursed my lips thinking._

"_Dazzling huh?" I smiled._

"_What'd you think of me?" She asked as she continued reading._

"_Honestly, I didn't care much for ya. Didn't think we'd ever cross paths."_

_::End of Flashback::_

"Okay so what if I said that." She snapped.

"So, that means I was right and if I was right about that then I bet you that I'm right about Billy and you. You guys might hit it off Addy." I urged.

"Jeff please." She whimpered.

"You need someone in your life." I said. She looked up at the ceiling and scoffed.

"That's funny cause I thought I had you. Guess I was wrong..again." She sneered.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you need a significant other."

"I don't need a significant other." She refuted.

"Well you **deserve** a significant other." I said firmly. It was about time I won at least one battle today. I knew it'd make her happy in the end of it all anyways. She'd have someone.

"Jeffy please." She pleaded placing her tiny hand over my large one. "I really appreciate what you're doing, but I just- I just want to make it through college right now. Then I'll go boy-hunting. Promise." She said.

"Nope. We'll make a deal." I continued.

"Jeff." She said flatly now clearly annoyed.

"If you meet Beth this Friday and can honestly find at least one thing wrong with her then I'll admit that you have the better judgment. I'll even leave her and we'll grow old and crabby together."

"If I can't?" She asked intrigued.

"Then you have to talk to coffee man."


	5. Surpise

We had made to the next city only to meet up with Matt and Lita hours later for an autograph signing that they had. He brought me along. It made me happy seeing all of their fans. His fans. He truly was amazing to them, still he'd always be more amazing to me. One little boy approached them and he was completely decked out in Hardy gear. He had Jeff's name scribbled across his cheeks and forehead the word 'Xtreme' on both his arms. Hm, I'd say that might be going just a little far.

"Wow, you're a real big fan aren't ya?" Jeff chuckled signing the photo for him.

"You're my favorite!" The boy exclaimed. He and Jeff took a photo before he ran off with his mom and dad.

"Well that was hurtful." Matt muttered. I giggled from beside Jeff as he reassured his brother that the children loved him too. They just didn't show it as much. The next kid approached. He was tall and looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. He had thick blonde hair and brown eyes. He grinned approaching the brothers and Lita and watched me as they signed his photo.

"I think it's awesome you brought your girlfriend Jeff." He said in a sort of transic way. So this kid was creepy.

"Girlfriend?" Jeff asked. Idiot.

"Yea." He said nudging towards me. "She's your girlfriend right?" Jeff looked at me and then back at the kid.

"Oh no." He chuckled. "She's just a friend." He added.

"So you're available." He asked me his face lighting up.

"I'm available and you're underage." I smiled. His face fell and he got his photo with the three before sulking off. He hadn't been the first kid to ask that question. He hadn't been the first kid to hit on me. It's like they were all a bunch of horny adolescent kids. Oh wait, they were. Silly me. This time a girl approached. Finally someone who wouldn't perv it up.

"You guys actually do look really cute together." She smiled as soon as they began signing. "I overheard if your 'confused'." She added.

"Thanks, but I have a girlfriend." Jeff insisted. "And after Friday, she'll have a boyfriend. Right Addy?" He smiled looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and forced a smile.

"After Friday you'll be single right Jeffrey?" He playfully shoved me and I shoved him back.

"Old and crabby." He tossed out there.

"Happy and go lucky!" I responded.

"Yea." The girl nodded. "Cutest couple ever. Can I get a photo with each couple!?" She squealed.

"Sure!" Matt and Lita exclaimed simultaneously. She took theirs first and then took one with Jeff and I. So the words 'false advertisement' should've been scribbled all over that photo, but hey. Gotta keep the fans happy.

…...

After the signing we had been on our way back to the room when a few of the divas had caught us. Maria, Kelly, and Michelle. They had practically cornered me and forced me to go shopping with them. So I decided to bring Lita. I didn't want to be alone with those girls. At first she refused, but after lots of convincing the firecracker agreed.

We had been shopping for at least two hours and I had mostly stayed in the fabric section. I ventured out a few times to buy actual already made clothing. Just a few things though. Now I was just try to get Lita to buy a more feminine wardrobe.

"Oh c'mon Amy. You have an amazing body. Especially your legs! You shouldn't cover them with baggy pants!" I exclaimed. "Show off your curves!"

"I don't know it's just not me." She frowned.

"It's not you, because your so involved in Matt and Jeff that you've taken on them. Let them go. Be you! Be sexy!" I continued urging. She smiled and finally surrendered. I pulled her over to Burlington's and we began browsing.

"Okay you have to remember, sexy doesn't have to be expensive. You find the cutest things at the cheapest prices in the most common places." I told her as I picked out some more dresses.

"Really?" She said from the dressing room.

"Yup! It's like that because people don't use common sense when shopping. If you don't use common sense you won't look in common places."

"I can believe that." She said emerging from the bathroom. She stood leaning on the door wearing one of the prettiest dresses I'd ever seen on a diva. It was red and had a low dip in the center with a tiny thin strap across the chest area. It was short and it clung to every curve she'd ever hidden.

"Oh my God!" Our heads turned and we saw our three guests staring with grin and awe plastered on their plastic faces.

"Amy Dumas you look so sexy!" Kelly continued. I smiled. I knew she would.

"Thanks Kelly." Lita muttered.

"Are you getting ready for a special night with the Hardys?" Maria winked.

"What?" Lita and I asked simultaneously.

"Oh c'mon, you don't have to pretend here with us. We're all friends. We all know that you and both the Hardy boys have a steamy little affair going on." Michelle added. Lita rolled her eyes and clenched her fist.

"There's no affair. It's just Matt and I, Jeff has his own girl, and there's no special night." She said going back into the room.

"Hm shame. I don't know how you can pick." Maria giggled.

"Well Matt is more attractive." Michelle said. "He's got the perfect skin tone, and his hair is just gorgeous. His muscles are so defined. Mm he's just a yummy piece of ass." She purred.

"The only thing Jeff really has going for him is his eyes." Kelly nodded. "Other than that his bad boy nature, and by bad boy I mean his risk-taker nature, would be the only other thing that draws me to him." I frowned. Who did they think they were? Jeff was beautiful! I won't deny the fact that Matt's pretty good looking too, but Jeff was equal if not better!

"I'd really appreciate it if you guys stopped talking about my guys." Lita said coming out of the dressing room in the outfit she came in. I could tell she was annoyed with the girls and she was trying her best not to knock them upside their heads.

"We only speak the truth." Maria shrugged.

"No." I said. "You speak lust. Jeff is just as good as Matt. He just doesn't waste his time perfecting it as much as Matt does and he doesn't too. He has a natural beauty within him. You guys are just looking at a few features. The 'show-off' features. If you really wanna talk about looks then talk about **all**__of the looks." I placed my hands on my hips and glared at them.

"What other looks are there?" Michelle asked rolling her eyes.

"Facial structure. Jeff has very strong and defiant bone structure in his jaw and it accentuates every other feature and element of his face. Body structure, Jeff has the best body structure I've ever seen point blank. He's not an overdone muscle head like some of the guys you girls would be interested in, but he's not a spaghetti noodle either. Jeff is more agile than Matt and it's not because he's younger it's because he's a better athlete. No offense Li." I added quickly.

"None taken." She said.

"Jeff has much more to offer than just money and his wrestling skills. He's truly an artist. He has a soul more pure than all of you put together." I continued.

"Not that your pure to begin with." Lita muttered.

"Look, just take into consideration that it's not always about the hair and the skin and the muscles. It's more than skin deep." I said. "Lita and I have had a wonderful time, but we should leave. Thanks for the invite." Lita and I left to check out. There was no way I was letting her leave without those dresses. After wards we caught a cab back to the hotel loading it down with our bags.

"So, they really made you mad talking about Jeffro like that huh?" She grinned. I bit my lip.

"We're really close and he's always defended me. It's a habit." I said.

"Excuses, excuses! You have a crush on Jeff and you know it!" She laughed.

"Do not!" I scowled.

"Put that on your friendship?" She was testing me now. I had always had a crush on Jeff, it just got deeper and deeper over the years. If I lied about that and put it on our friendship God himself should strike me down.

"Fine." I whispered. "I have a crush."

…...

Addison and I were swimming in the hotel pool that night. She loved to swim. I watched with delight as she glided through the water like a siren. Her blonde hair followed her as she waved through the water. She stopped for a minute and came up for air. She tossed her hair to her back and out of her face and then smiled at me. Her smile was worth more than gold. She waded in the water and over to me before sitting on the steps with me.

"Why aren't you swimming?" She asked.

"I was watching you swim." I smiled.

"Jeffrey, we didn't come here so you could watch me. We came here so we could swim together." She stood tugging on my hand. I watched her backside as she started back into the water. The tattoo on her lower back glistened with little beads of water. It was 'Serenity' written in a Flair Roman font. Her favorite font.

_'Who the hell has a favorite font?'_ I thought. Either way, it made the tattoo look that much better. She'd promised me on my sixteenth birthday that if I got tatted, she'd do the same. She'd be my tattoo queen. I'd gotten one on my leg, easier to hide from my dad. Her mom hadn't cared much about her getting a tattoo. So she took her, signed the consent form and it was done. I'd had to go through a lot more to get mine, but it was worth it.

"Come on." She said turning back. I allowed her to pull me up and we sank lower and lower into the water.

"This is so relaxing." She breathed. Relaxing it was. WWE was my dream, but it was stressful. It came with so many complications and restrictions. But I would continue to do it. For the fans. For her. "I have a question for you. About your future in WWE." She said.

"What about it?" I asked floating on my back.

"Since your in a stable...a tag team competitor, is the Tag Team Title the only one your able to hold?"

"Well, not really." I said. Hm, this was a confusing question. "I won't be a tag team forever." He shrugged. "We creative feels it's time to break Matt, Lita, and I up then they will. I'll start my single competitors career." I explained to her.

"Will you ever get the WWE Championship?" She questioned next.

"Man." I breathed. "That would be nice. I don't know. If they want me to get it, then yea."

"You're gonna have to work hard Jeffy." She said.

"Ya know that's the thing about it. I could work as hard as anyone else and still not get the chance, just because they say so." I frowned.

"I'm sure they'll love you, and before you know it you'll have held more championship gold then you could've ever imagined." She then dove underwater and looked up at me as I dove in after her. If we had gills I'm pretty sure we'd have lived underwater. Doing slow motion flips and handstands. We went on the diving board and did aerial dives. We chilled in the lobby eating ice cream while we watched the people coming and going. They slowly stopped coming and going and then we decided to go. Finally we returned to our room, showered up and laid down.

"Jeffrey, before we go to sleep. I have to ask you something."

"Lay it on me kid." I said getting comfortable.

"I'm going to need to stay with all day tomorrow...while on Raw that is. If you have to go potty, I'm going to go potty. If you have a meeting, I'm going to have a meeting with Vince." She said. I frowned.

"I kinda like to have my meetings and my nightly piss in private." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm an exception." She told me.

"Why is it that you have to be my shadow tomorrow?" I wondered.

"Ya see, Billy doesn't think we're friends, and he told me he better see me on Raw tomorrow or else he'd pretty much put me on blast for lying."

"Why didn't you just show him a photo?" I asked. She pursed her lips and clasped her hands together and then she shrugged.

"Didn't cross my mind. Please Jeffy, please. I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up or anything but-"

"Addison it's fine. You act like your asking me to purposely disrupt everything Vince has planned just to introduce you." I laughed. "You worry too much. You can be my valet tomorrow, it's about time I got one of my own."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes tomorrow will be a fun night." My eyes were fixated on the ceiling, but I could tell that she was watching me.

"Promise?" She asked. I nodded.

"Don't I always promise you the world?" I asked narrowing my eyes in deep concentration. She smiled and leaned over kissing my cheek.

"Yes. Thank you for that."

_::Flashback::_

"_So who are you going to prom with?" He asked me. We were sitting in a prairie watching nothing as the wind blew. Jeff was on vacation from his wrestling world and he'd come to see me. Coincidentally he did this just in time for prom. I knew what he was doing. He was here to ensure that I went. Jeff had taken me to me to his junior prom, my junior prom, and then his senior prom. I hadn't wanted to go. I thought maybe after the first time he'd give up. Then maybe after the second or third, but here we were. I was positive that after he graduated he wouldn't care if I went anymore, but apparently he still did. _

"_No one Jeff and you know that." I sighed._

"_Didn't you learn the first three times?" He chuckled. _

"_I thought you'd back off when you left. I was wrong." I said. _

"_You sound mad." He said. So I was also a little mad. Things hadn't been the same since he'd left. Before he graduated he'd started doing a lot with the WWE. I was so happy for him, but I missed him. I had no one to walk with through the woods, I had no one to paint with, I had no one to cry to, no one to laugh with. It hurt and I felt alone. _

"_I'm not mad." I lied._

"_You are. You're a terrible liar. I keep hoping for your sake you'd get better. One day you might need those skills, but it doesn't seem to be happening." He chuckled again._

"_It's not funny." I snapped. I stood up quickly and started to walk away from him. It wasn't long before he caught up with me. He took my arm and spun me around to face him and held me in place._

"_What's your problem?" He frowned. _

"_My problem is that you think that you can just leave me here all by myself and then come back and tell me what to do again! It doesn't work like that Jeff!" I yelled at him. I watched him sigh and laced his fingers through each other and rested his arms behind his head. I wasn't going to run and he knew that._

"_Addy I'm sorry, but I thought you wanted me to do this." He said quietly. _

"_It was your dream. Of course I wanted you to do this." I responded._

"_All you had to do was ask me to stay. I would've given it up for you." He said._

"_No you wouldn't." I said shaking my head._

"_Yes I would. I would've given it **all** up for you." This time he pulled me into a gentle embrace. He was warm and he smelled so wonderful. I missed his scent. He'd gotten bigger since he'd left. I felt so tiny compared to him._

"_Why?" I croaked._

"_Because you're that important to me." He smiled. "Which is another reason I want so badly for you to go to prom. You might hate going, but you can't tell me you don't have a great time. Your smile has never been brighter." He told me._

"_That's cause I went with you." I said. I could hear the tremble in my voice and he rubbed my back. _

"_You can still go with me. We'll have our own prom." After that, Jeff dropped it for a while and I thought I was safe. Especially the night before he was supposed to leave. I hadn't heard anything from him except one message. He'd told me to come to our secret place. Probably to say goodbye I assumed. I went and the minute I saw the little cabin something was weird. I walked inside and the place was decorated in ribbon and balloons. Soft music played in the background as I looked at the table that had all my favorite foods set out. Confetti scattered the floor and Jeff stood in front of one wall. He was wearing a fitting black tuxedo with a purple tie and a purple corsage in his hands. His hair was tied back in a neat ponytail that hung low. The wall he stood in front of was the best thing in the room. The very first photo he'd ever sketched of me he had redone to cover the whole wall. The lights hit it perfectly. _

_It must've been fate that I'd worn a dress that day. My lip quivered and my breath caught in my throat. I was trying my hardest not to cry, but it was difficult. He always knew how to get to me. _

"_Jeff." Was all I could manage. He smiled perfectly in the dim light knowing he had done his job well._

"_Surprise."_

_::End of Flashback::_


	6. Abandoned

I was having so much fun at Monday Night Raw. Everyone...well, almost everyone was nice. Adam had tried again and I had decided that he was an okay person. We could be friends. Vince had introduced himself to me when I had arrived. I honestly didn't really see why everyone thought he was so rude. Now I was with the Hardys and Lita in their locker room. They had a match and I was more than excited. I'd brought a special outfit just for the occasion. I put on my black lycra banded shorts and a matching belt. I had customized a Team Xtreme shirt I'd gotten to where it showed off my midriff. It was now ruffled on the sides and sleeveless. I'd cut a v in the middle of the shirt stopping right before Lita's head and then I bore Chucks on my feet.

A casual yet supportive outfit I decided. The shorts were Lita's addition. She said if she had to wear some so did I. I had decorated her in silver tonight. She'd worn some silver metallic shorts with a rhinestone belt, and a silver bra over her own. I'd allowed her to wear a shirt like mine only hers was low cut. She'd take it off eventually I figured.

"Okay so now we have to work on the entrance." Jeff said. "Everyone knows, I have to dance before I sprint down the ramp and into the ring."

"I'm not dancing." I objected.

"You don't have to doll baby. Instead when we come out you can do something else. I don't know bend and snap." He said. I giggled a little.

"Really Jeff? Bend and snap?" I asked.

"Then when you come up you can kiss me on my cheek and then jog down with Lita, slide in the ring and I don't know. Stand there." He shrugged.

"Okay Jeff, I'll bend and snap and kiss your fragile little cheek. I'll even jog to the ring with Amy." I agreed. "How do you think Beth will feel about the kiss though?" I asked.

"She knows we're friends, it'll be fine." He said. I stopped.

"Wait she knows. About us?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I saw Matt whisper something in Amy's ear. She nodded and the two sat down and slowly smiled.

"Yea." Jeff said turning to me. "I had to tell my number one girl about my number two." He smiled and exited the locker room and my eyes followed him.

"Number two?" I whispered.

"Aw sweetie. I'm pretty sure Jeff doesn't even realize how badly he fucked that up." Lita cooed.

"Yea he's kinda empty minded." Matt agreed trying to comfort me. It didn't help though, I knew was brilliant. He meant what he said. I slowly stood from my spot and stared at the door. Part of me wanted him to come back in and apologize. The other part of me wanted him to come back so I could kick his balls all the way up to his sternum.

"Yea, he probably didn't mean it." I lied.

…...

The time had come and I stood at the gorilla with Jeff, Matt, and Lita. I could hear the crowd raging from backstage. I felt the nervousness creep up inside me slowly. Jeff took my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I smiled a little before pulling it away. I was still a little mad at him. We could dwell on that later though. I heard the music start and we went out to the top of the ramp.

_'Breathe. It's just like a fashion show.'_ I told myself. I smiled wide and went with the plan. The kiss though, I made sure it felt bitter and cold. Harsh. If he noticed he didn't show any sign. He kept his game face on and took off down the ramp with Matt. Lita and I followed behind, jogging as he said, and slid into the ring.

…...

"Wow, I'll be the first one to tell ya JR that I love seeing the lovely Lita out here every night, but now I'm even more happy to see this mystery girl out with her and the Hardys." King said. I wondered if they could hear the commentators like I could? Maybe it's because I was so close or just listening that hard. Jeff's body hit the canvas hard and I tried not to let myself cringe, but I did. It scared me when he flew over the ropes. Maybe he'd go too high and they wouldn't catch him. He'd land wrong and break something.

_'Silly girl. Silly fears. Stop worrying, he's a professional. This is his job.'_

"That kiss she gave to Jeff Hardy at the top of the ring. Maybe they're dating and he's decided to share her with the world." I rolled my eyes then hoped the camera didn't catch it. I'd had enough of those things in my face. As Test flew over the top rope I moved to the other side of the ring. I looked at the commentators. I couldn't hear them anymore which was good. I zoned back in on the match just as Lita and Trish came in. Trish was beautiful, but I hated her character. Hoe seemed to be the perfect word to describe it. Lita and Trish were in a fierce battle. I knew it was staged, but it really seemed like they hated each other.

My girl got the best of Trish and landed a hurricarana and covered her for the pin. Test and Albert hauled their gargantuan bodies into the ring and so did Jeff and Matt. Lita met the boys with trish and they suplexed their victims. Test and Albert rolled out of the ring and Matt and Jeff watched Lita toss the shirt to the crowd and then climb up the ropes for the finishing move. She landed a perfect moonsault on Trish and the ref counted the win. I climbed into the ring and celebrated with him. I effortlessly hugged Jeff before moving on Lita and Matt. We all left the ring victorious and strolled backstage where the acting came to an end.

"Addison are you alright?" He asked almost immediately.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be more concerned with number one before number two?" I scowled.

"Are you serious!?" He exclaimed.

"No! Are you serious! Number one Jeff really!? What is so special about this girl that you feel you can place me _after_ her!?" I yelled back.

"She's my _girlfriend_!" He yelled.

"I'm your _best friend!_" I cried. "You don't put girlfriends _before_ your best friend! I've been around for five years and she's been around for one! Not even! How dare you toss me to the side for her!"

"Stop it!" He growled grabbing my arm. "Stop acting like some fucking spoiled brat!"

"Guys, I think maybe you should do this at the hotel." Matt cut in.

"The whole world doesn't revolve around you Addison and it's not going to start revolving around either!" He continued. "I get it! I said a lot to you, but what you've got to understand is that it was years ago! Things change!" I stared at him in disbelief and awe.

"It happened four years ago...it just ended now." I said shaking my head. I pulled my arm away from him storming off down the corridors. I wiped the tears from my face and glared at everything before me. I walked out of the building and kept walking. I didn't care where I went I just had to go somewhere. A car pulled up slowly next to me.

"Hey there!" Someone called. I looked and saw Edge. Randy Orton and John Cena sat with him. "Need a ride?"

…...

I went back with them to the hotel. I was sitting on the bed. Edge had his own room. Randy and John were sharing. He'd wrapped me up in a blanket and gotten room service to bring me some food up. He'd sat next to me in silence while he waited for me to recover and tell him why. Why I'd run off. Why I'd been crying. Why Jeff kept calling me and leaving me numerous voice mails and text messages. Finally, why I wouldn't answer them.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Cater to me. I'm fine." I answered.

"Yea sure. Is that why you were walking down the street crying and alone?" He asked.

"I needed to be alone. I still do. I should go." I said this, but I didn't make an effort to get up. I couldn't feel my legs. I couldn't feel anything. I was so numb inside.

"Being alone doesn't sound like a good idea for you." He said.

"Why are you acting like you care?" I asked frowning.

"I do have a heart ya know." He smiled. My phone vibrated for literally the eightieth time that night. "Want me to answer?" I shrugged at him. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Tell him I'm not here." I whispered. He looked at me as if to say he didn't know how he'd pull that off.

"Hello?" He said.

"_Edge? Why do you have Addy's phone?" _Jeff's voice sounded from over the phone.

"Yea uh...I found it." He lied it. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"_You suck at lying too. What room are you in?" _I rolled my eyes and looked at Edge.

"Seriously Adam?" I mouthed.

"I answered the phone what'd you expect?" He asked. I sighed and listened in agony as he gave out the room number and hung up. "He's on his way. He doesn't sound too happy. You guys fight?"

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"Someone is being mean." He frowned. I'll admit that I was. I was always crabby when I was upset. I was a little worse when I was without my Jeffy.

"Sorry." I muttered not really meaning it.

"It's okay. I just want you to know Addison, whenever you need me..just call."

…...

I felt so terrible. I hadn't meant to yell at her. I didn't mean anything of the things I said. I was just frustrated. Mainly with myself because I knew she was right. I'd been so stupid to tell her she was number two. I might've been with Beth, but that didn't make her anything better than Addison. Not by a long shot. Hell, I was only with her to keep myself from being with her. Correction, from attempting to be with her. At one point in time it seemed as though she might've wanted me back, but I ruined that the night I decided to keep her a virgin. Noble? Yes. Something worth regretting? Yes. I did have some feelings for Beth. I wasn't completely shallow. She was beautiful and she had a good heart. She was caring and loving and I told myself that I would love her back. I might not be there yet, but I was working towards it.

I knocked hurriedly on the door and waited impatiently. Why had she gone to Edge of all people? He wouldn't have helped her. Sticking his dick in her certainly wasn't the help she needed, nor was it the help I wanted her to have. Finally the blonde Canadian opened the door. I shoved past him and saw her sitting on the floor in front of the tv. She had a blanket draped around her shoulders and she seemed consumed in the movie. Hannibal. One of her favorite horror movies.

"Whatever you did Hardy, you really fucked up. I didn't know she could be so...depressing." I heard Edge whisper from behind me.

"Shut up Edge." I muttered. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She didn't look at me. She just continued to watch. This movie always disgusted me. The man ate people for a living, how she could watch this and feel no sickness worried me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. She for the first time turned and looked at me and then back at the movie.

"People don't always tell you what they are thinking. They just see to it that you don't advance in life." She said copying the words Hannibal spoke verbatim.

"So..you're going to sabotage my career now?" I asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." She said. Yet another line from that movie. It didn't come in that order, but I knew she knew it well enough to speak them off her mind at any time.

"Addison. Look at me." I said.

"You're interrupting my movie. Please leave." She demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her. She shrugged.

"That's fine, I just remembered, you're already gone. This is probably just me pretending you're still here. I'll stop pretending after while and check into reality." She said. The way she said this with no life in her voice. No emotion or cares. It hurt and it scared me. What if I've really lost her this time?

"Addison I'm sorry. I was just frustrated." I told her.

"Go talk to Beth."

"Addison." I said adding a bit more hardness to my voice. I saw her wince and was a little happy to see that. Now she knew I was serious. "Stop with that Beth bullshit. You can't keep using her as an excuse."

"And you can't keep throwing her in my face." She said lowly.

"I didn't mean to. I just-I want you guys to get along. I figured if you knew how much she meant to me you'd like her too. I didn't know it'd make you this upset. Come back to the room Addy. We'll watch the cannibalistic murders of Hannibal Lecter together and we'll have popcorn and soda and candy and whatever else you want please just come back with me." I pleaded with her. She let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch. She looked at me.

"Why sugar you can sit right here and watch this movie with me." She said in her beautiful country western accent. I chuckled at her.

"Darling, I don't think the lad wants us takin up his space." I replied in my own thick southern accent. She loved my accent and I found hers to be the most adorable thing I'd ever heard.

"He's right." Edge said. "I don't." Addison shook him off and continued watching the movie snuggling up closer to me.

"Don't you ever hurt me like that again ya hear!" She exclaimed. I kissed the top of her head.

"I won't I promise love."

"Hey Cordell! Why don't you push him in, you could always say it was me."

…...

Friday had come sooner than I thought. Jeff and I had made the best out of the rest of that week with great ease. We hadn't had another fight since Monday. Today though, we were in North Carolina. Matt's house. Beth was to arrive any minute and I was already irritated. Jeff had been driving crazy about it all day. He wore a stupid smile on his face and he checked his watch every five minutes.

_'Make yourself look pretty.'_ He had said. Asshole. I curled my hair and wore a Black Gold Chested Marching Band Stripes Mini Dress and some Heel Less Studded Spike Mary Jane Curved Wedges. I was seated in the kitchen drinking some sparkling cider. That's all Matt would let me have since I was underage. I had been drinking the stuff down like it was the actual liquor though.

"She's here!" I heard Jeff say from the living room. He was probably looking out the window again. Great. I stood and brushed myself off. This bitch better be worth it. I walked down the foyer and met Lita and Matt as they stood in front of the door. Jeff had gone outside to greet her. They hugged each other and shared a less than pleasant kiss. Well, to me it was less than pleasant kiss. He took her hand and led her inside. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was shorter than Jeff no doubt. Taller than me and I was five foot three. She had thin lips, but lots of hips. I wondered if her butt was bigger. I'd check out that factor when she turned around. Her breast were definitely bigger than my puny c-cups. So she had that and height on me. I didn't see much else.

I began wondering when I had grown so conceited and then decided it was probably when I felt as though this woman was competition and she was actually attempting to steal my spot. Since I already felt bad about losing apart of him I had to find some way to make myself feel better.

"Beth, I'd like you meet my best friend in the whole entire world. Addison Gregor." He said introducing me. That little kiss ass. We shook hands and I put on my best fake smile. I'm sure there were all kinds of holes being poked into my artificial facade right now, but I didn't care. I wanted her to know that I didn't like her.

"Addison, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"And the same to you Beth." I heard my voice go flat and I sucked in a sharp breath quietly and then exhaled with another smile.

"I've heard so much about you!" She exclaimed.

"Funny, cause I've heard so little about you!" I said laughing with her. Jeff scowled at me.

"Be nice." He mouthed through gritted teeth.

"With me being so caught up in my work and Jeff constantly on the road that is." I added.

"Oh yes I understand completely." She nodded. This was going to be a long and difficult night.

…...

Yup. Difficult. Just like I said. It didn't seem like the woman knew how to close her mouth. She was always talking. Always! Whether it was to us or about someone it didn't matter. The words just kept coming and coming. We ate and she talked. We tried watching a movie and she talked. I found myself trying to find anything to do. Lita and Matt had an excuse. Each other. Privacy time. That was their escape. Jeff obviously didn't mind. He seemed to be putting up with it just fine. I had no escape. At least I thought so til I remembered there was this wonderful place called the outdoors. I walked outside and sat in one of the chairs. I kicked my shoes off slouched down. Peace and quiet.

"Oh hey I found you!" Dammit. I opened my tired eyes and looked at her. She stood in front of me with a drink in hand. Actual liquor. Something I was craving. She could drink because she was legal. She was three years older than Jeff.

_'Fucking cougar. Child molesting skank.'_ "Hi Beth." I said.

"I'm glad we're finally alone. Now we can talk. In private." She said sitting across from me.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" I asked sitting up. Her eyes narrowed and her face set in a different way. An angry way. I frowned. What bit her in the ass?

"Don't play coy with me." She said. "I know how you feel about Jeff and I know the relationship between you two. Let me tell you something sweetheart. That friendship is done with. I'm here now and that's that. It was cute while it lasted, but Jeff's a big boy now and he's got a big bright future ahead of him and quite frankly you're not in it." She spat. I could feel my body growing hot with immense anger and hatred.

"I'll always be in his future." I quickly objected. "I've dealt with bitches like you before and I can honestly say I'm over it. You don't scare me Beth and I'll be damned if you think I'm just going back to back off and let you take him for yourself you selfish maniacal bitch!" I yelled back.

"Addison!" My head snapped in the opposite direction and Jeff stood in the doorway. He had a look of sheer rage on his face and I jumped from my seat in fear. I was in trouble and I knew it. She knew it. We all knew it.

"Jeff it-"

"Save it! I asked you for one favor Addison! One favor!" He yelled cutting me off. I sniffled across from him as Beth ran to him clinging to his side burying her face in his side as if I'd hurt her.

"No Jeff! You didn't hear what she said to me!" I cried pointing to that faking tramp.

"I've heard enough. I've done everything I could to make you happy and all I asked was for your blessing, for you to get along with her and here you her calling her names and scolding her?" He yelled. My eyes slowly grew wider and my jaw dropped further and further.

"She's faking." I said almost inaudibly.

"Stop! I'm sick of it. I'm sick of your bitchiness, I'm sick of your tears and I'm sick of you! Have your bags packed tomorrow, I'm taking you to the airport and you're going back home." He growled. His eyes had never looked so cold and his words had never hurt so much. He left with her and I felt sick. I wasn't staying. Not after that. I ran from the backyard and away from the house. This time there was no going back. There was no stopping. I wasn't catching rides and I wasn't settling for any apologies.

I ran til my heart almost gave out. I didn't know where I was but I collapsed to the ground. My feet hurt and my legs were sore, but that was nothing compared to the pain I felt inside me. My whole world was ending. My heart was being squeezed and crushed. Torn into and nobody was there to mend it. My hand clutched my stomach and I let out a brutal and heart-wrenching scream. I screamed til my lungs caved. I screamed til it hurt and til I could barely even cry. I dropped my head to the ground and dug my nails into my scalp. I had never felt so cold and so lost. I'd never felt so...abandoned.


	7. It Was Me

This never seemed to get old. Sitting here and staring at this thing. This diamond ring that had made a home on my finger. It's been here for five months now. I stared at it a lot not believing it had actually happened, but it had. He'd finally popped the question. It took forever! After all our arguing and our laughs he finally weighed his option and got down on one knee. So why did I do this? Why is it that every time I caught a glimpse of this beautiful object I had to sit and think for minutes. Long boring minutes before I finally realized that this was it. This is what I'd dreamed of my whole life wasn't it? The ring, the promising future, the happiness, him. That's just it then, I wasn't happy. I didn't care who had the promising future, I didn't care about the damn ring and it wasn't him that I wanted. It was **him**.

My heart still ached over that night. I thought of all the things that had happened and I hated every last one of them. I hated her. I hated him, but a tiny piece of me still loved him. I didn't care what it took, I just wanted him back. Back in my life. How I hoped he'd call me, or at least text me, but he hadn't. Not a single word from him. I watched him on tv faithfully. I watched him, Matt, and Lita fall apart. I watched Edge rip apart their family and I prayed it'd all been an act. I watched the boys break up and Matt torment his brother. He was alone now in that world, but in this world he'd always have that woman.

Five years slowly passed by. I promised myself that in 2003 I'd go. I'd go and talk to him. I'd fix this. I'd make any promise necessary and capable of myself to get him. I'd beg if I had to. But first I had to make my escape. I has to slide away from here. I stood up from the table and walked down the hall to the bedroom. My grad picture with all my friends sat on the nightstand. I wasn't smiling. I hadn't taken another photo smiling after that. It was hard to even fake a smile after that. My bags. They were packed in the middle of the room.

_'You have to do this.'_ I grabbed my bags and drug them downstairs with me. I packed them in my baby. And then placed myself in the front seat. I started the engine and then something fell against my window. I looked scared and there he was. Confusion across his face. I rolled down the window. He deserved an explanation. I owed him that.

"Baby, what's going on? Where are you going?" He asked.

"I can't do this anymore." I sniffled. "I'm so sorry that I led you on, but I just can't do this. I tried forgetting about him, but that face of the matter is that I love him. He's always had my heart and he always will." I tugged at my sleeve and I couldn't look at him. I was afraid.

"So..you're choosing him over me huh?"

"Please don't-"

"Please what! Don't what huh!? Don't what!" He yelled. I flinched away from him.

"You're yelling again." I cried.

"No shit bitch! Get out of the car!" He yelled grabbing at me.

"Stop it! Let go of me, I'm not staying here anymore!" I screamed trying to pry his hands away from me. I scratched his eyes and he lurched back holding his face. I rolled up the window quickly and put the car in gear and began driving off. I stopped once to toss the engagement ring out the window and let my middle finger do a little talking.

"Fuck you Billy!"

…...

"Jeff honey! Could you come here!?" She yelled at me from upstairs. I sighed and tossed the cigarette down to the ground.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I was tired. My body ached and my head was pounding. I'd told Beth she could come over and help decorate for the holidays. Halloween was coming up in a few days. That meant it'd be her birthday in a few days. I missed her like hell. She was like a narcotic that no one could get me off of. She was like the energy I needed to keep fighting through days like this. Her smile would always radiate the room and I'd feel like I could take on the world. I hadn't seen that smile in five years.

I walked up the steps slowly and rubbed the back of my neck like we used to do. Why the hell was she decorating inside the house? It's not like I was letting anyone come up here. Nobody was coming here period. I'd lived on private, hidden property for a reason. This wasn't even traditional for me on Halloween. Nothing was tradition anymore. Usually I'd dress up from head to toe with her and we'd go trick-or-treating and then out to eat at her favorite restaurant. I wonder if that had changed with all the new ones they were putting up? I wondered if she'd changed. I had.

Tonight, three days before her birthday we'd be painting together. She'd sit and paint her girls. The lost girls, she'd called them. She said they were lost because everywhere they thought they'd knew they were safe...turned out it hadn't been true. They were alone in the world with only each other and not even that helped. She was a lost girl and it was my fault. _'Great job douche bag.'_

"Beth is all this really necessary?" I asked. She turned and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Of course silly." She giggled. I attempted a smile. The corners of my mouth tugged, but they stayed in a frown. She must've noticed.

"Jeff. I know you used to do things different, but it's been five years sweetheart. It's time you celebrated again." She said walking closer to me.

"I celebrated with her just fine." I muttered. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jeff when are you going to get over it?"

"She was my best friend." I snapped.

"She disrespected me!" She snapped back.

"Well knowing you, you probably did instigate it." I growled.

"Why believe her now if you didn't believe her then? What's changed?" She asked.

"I know you better now Beth." I hissed turning away from.

"And let me guess you wish you hadn't right? You wish you'd never met me and never sent her away!" She yelled after me.

"Sometimes I just wish you never existed." I whispered.

…...

"Sis do you like this?" Marcy asked me. I turned and looked at her. She was holding one of my black pencil skirts.

"Yea I do, kinda why I still have it." I told her. She scoffed and tossed the article of clothing on the floor.

"You don't want me to have anything do you?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry Marcy." I laughed. "We can go shopping later if you want." I offered. Her eyes lit up. Really?" I nodded. She cheered and paraded out of the room. Marcy was my baby sister. We'd been pretty close all my life, but when I went to college we lost touch a bit. Now she was moving in with me at age 21. I was four years older than her. I had moved back to North Carolina and today was my birthday. Movers were coming in and out. It'd been two weeks since I left Billy back in California. I hadn't heard from him in a while and I was happy. Tonight was the night before my birthday. Another birthday without Jeff.

"Scuse me miss?" I turned and saw one of the movers. "Where'd you want this to go?" He asked. He held up a portrait I'd always kept to myself. It was the portrait that Jeff had painted of our last prom together. It was still ever so beautiful.

"I'll take that!" Marcy said cutting in. She took the photo from him smiling as she looked at it. "Why didn't I see this?! It's beautiful, when did you paint it and who's that?" She asked. I stood and made my way over to her.

"**I'll** take it." I said taking it from her with ease. I held it in front of me and smiled. "It's me on my very last prom. Best night of my life. Best night with my best friend." I sighed.

"I thought I was your best friend?" She frowned.

"Your more than that. You're my sister." I smiled. "This is my best friend Jeff. I loved him so much, but we had a fight and that was the end."

"Really?...Did you bang him first?" She exclaimed.

"No Marcy." I said firmly. "It wasn't like that between us."

"Says the girl who's in a tonsil deep prom kiss." She snickered. That had been another one of his wonderful kisses. I'd initiated this one without hesitation and with great desire and he'd followed suit with equal desire. That was the last kiss we shared. Woe is me.

…...

I was laying down in bed staring at the ceiling. Beth was on the other side of me, she hadn't talked to me for the rest of that day. I was sure that she would've left me alone by now but she hadn't. She was determined to make me apologize. I wasn't going to. I meant every word that I said. I kept asking myself though 'why not leave her!?' I didn't and wouldn't leave her because I had no one else to fall back on. I had no one to run to afterwards. Nor did I think I ever would again.

_::Flashback::_

_I was so angry with her. Why? Why couldn't she just do this one thing for me. I just wanted them to get along. I just wanted her to be happy for me. I scolded her and made her feel like shit though and that made me feel like shit. I left Beth's side to stand on the front porch and then I saw her. She ran right by my view and kept running. I should've ran after her, but I didn't. I didn't know what to say to her. She ran til she was out of my sight and even then I thought I could see her. _

_I could hear her though. I was sure the whole world could. Beth, Lita, and Matt ran out onto the porch with fear on their faces._

"_What the hell is going on Jeff?" Matt asked as another piercing scream tore up through the night sky. _

"_She's gone." I muttered trying to contain myself. 'She's dead. She's in pain.' I wanted to say._

"_Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Lita asked angrily from behind me._

"_She's gone and she's never coming back." I turned and went inside and up to my room slamming the door before I broke down. I had never cried so hard. I never thought a man could cry this hard. It was like watching my family die in front of me. She was family. I had catered to her so long that I was used to running to her side the minute I heard even a tremble in her voice. I couldn't run to her this time. There's no way she'd let me. I wanted to be there though. I wanted to pick her up and wipe the tears away. I wanted to stroke her hair and her back and tell we'd make it. Tell her we'd be okay. I wanted to kiss the pain away. I wanted to carry her off to our secret place and love her. All this time I've been so scared of losing her, of her leaving me or someone taking her. Now that she's gone I can't believe I was the one who pushed her away. All this time it was me._

_::End of Flashback::_


	8. Dancing Angel

I was staring at the little place and I felt at home. I hugged myself against the cold. It was my birthday and I was here. At the secret place. I needed to be here. I'd managed to get Marcy to stay home and not come with me. I needed to do this by myself. I smiled and walked slowly to the door. I put my hand on it and felt a tingly feeling surge the body. I opened the door and stepped inside. I stopped in my tracks and he turned to me. He was silent and I wasn't sure if he was breathing. I wasn't sure if I was breathing.

"Jeff." I choked out. A smile played on his lips.

"Happy Birthday baby." He whispered.

"Jeff, what- what are you doing here?" My breathing was abnormal. I placed a hand over my heart that had stopped beating altogether and I cried for him.

"I came here the year we stopped talking. Two years after that and now this year. I needed to keep you alive some how."

"You can't do this." I said quietly. "You can't send me away and then say that to me." He sighed and picked up a little velvety black book. He opened it and silently read some of the pages.

"I've been reading this for awhile now." He finally said. "You were always an amazing writer. How's that coming along?" He asked sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall.

"Jeff-"

"Please." He said not looking at me. "I know I screwed up, but I've missed you so much Addison. I can barely breathe at night it hurts so much. I've been pleading with God to give me another chance. To help me gain some stability. I lost you, I lost Amy, Matt, my job. I-"

"You lost your job?" I asked this time cutting him off. "What happened?"

"I-I refused to go to drug rehab." He admitted quietly. I swallowed thickly and went to him. I kicked him roughly in his leg once, twice, and then a third time. He held his leg, but he didn't scowl at me. He knew why I'd done it. I wasn't done with him yet. I knelt on the floor and slapped him across the face viciously.

"How dare you." I said through gritted teeth. "You promised!"

"I promised a lot of things I didn't keep." He muttered.

"Jeff. Don't do this to yourself please. You're better than this. So much better." I said. I sat in front of him and brought my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms underneath my legs and stared at him. His cheek was turning red. I felt bad. How could we be here? How could we just fall into place as we'd never stopped floating? It felt strange, but comfortable.

"I'm not better than this. I'm worthless. I don't know why you even wasted your time with me to begin with." He sighed. "But I'm happy you did. I'm happy you allowed me to take on the nature of a selfish person and keep you at my side for so long, even if it wasn't as long as I wanted...it was long enough." He added.

"You're welcome." I muttered. Maybe this was the plan all along. Maybe fate brought us here to mend this broken relationship. Whatever it was, I had wanted this for some time now and I wasn't going to let it slip through my hands. "You have to go to rehab. You need to get clean and get back to WWE." I told him.

"I need some time first." He said. He reached over and picked up a glass of wine.

"No Jeff. You need help." I said. He looked at me and tossed the wine down his throat.

"I don't need help. I need you." He responded gruffly. I bit my bottom lip knowing I needed the same thing, but I would hold back on my needs til he agreed to get help. So I baited him.

"I need you too." I took his hand and met his eyes. "But I won't have you til you agree to get help. You're killing yourself and I wont allow you to do that."

"Crystal meth is hard to kick." He nodded.

"You're strong enough to take it then you're strong enough to kick it." I told him. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. His hands cupped my own cheeks and he analyzed my face closely.

"You're hurting." He muttered.

"You just figured that out?" I snorted.

"No. Something else. You know you can't keep secrets from me." I licked my lips and pulled myself away from him. Might as well tell all now. Didn't see the point in hiding it from him.

"I called off my engagement." I said.

"Engagement?" He whispered. I nodded.

"Five months. I didn't want it. I thought I did, but I didn't I wasn't happy. Plus, he was abusive." I said calmly. I thought, maybe if I said it like it was nothing he wouldn't care. When would I learn?

"He hit you?" He hissed.

"I'm fine. Drop it. That's not important." I said quickly.

"The hell it isn't! What's his name? Address. I'll find him and kill him." He scowled. My savior. "Did he touch you?"

"He hit me." I shrugged.

"That's not what I meant." He growled.

"No Jeff. He didn't touch me. He respected me that much."

"He didn't fucking respect you at all." He snapped.

"Well you pushed me to him!" I yelled turning on him. He winced back and held his head down again.

"Blake?" He asked.

"Billy." I corrected. He nodded.

"I'm sorry." Jeff apologized.

"It's not your fault. I rushed into it. Mainly because I thought I was supposed to be with him, but also because I was horny. I kinda had thoughts of running to Vegas." I admitted. He looked up at him.

"You were that horny that you agreed to get married?" He chuckled. "And this is exactly why I don't agree with no sex before marriage." The smirk on his face filled me with some kind of happiness.

"You wanna know the real reason I decided on no sex before marriage?" I asked.

"I thought I did." He frowned. I shook my head.

"My mom had waited. I'd grown up idolizing her, then my dad walked out and my dream of being like her faltered. Then I got older and I had really low self esteem. My boobs weren't happening time soon and I'd always thought my butt was too small. I figured, if I waited til I was married that'd mean they'd see these flaws clothes on and not care clothes off. Then I grew up and realized they could still care. They could leave like my dad did. Faltered." I said.

"Again with the low self esteem." He muttered.

"I never cared about the real value of your husband being the first man to ever lay down with you, especially when I knew I probably wasn't the first one to lay down with him. If I was then how special would that be? Two virgins flopping around in the sack doing what they thought was sex? Scary." I continued. He laughed then and I smiled at him.

"You're funny." He told me. "They wouldn't be flopping too long though. First time lasts for a couple of minutes."

"I really hope people are joking about that. I'll be damned if I waited twenty-five years for a minute man."

"Twenty-five years huh?" He questioned. "You tellin' me your gonna be knockin boots soon?" He asked. I blushed and bit my lip again.

"Are you still with her?" I asked quietly. It took him a moment to answer.

"I've been afraid to leave her. I didn't want to be alone." He said.

"Why won't Matt talk to you?" I asked.

"He's mad about drugs, the storyline, Lita and Edge." He said.

"Please tell me that's just scripted?"

"I wish." He frowned.

"Your life sucks." I laughed.

"Do you know what could make it better?" He asked. I racked my brain and found nothing. I shrugged.

"Nope." I said innocently.

"Truth." He said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Do you still love me?" I asked immediately.

"I do. And do you still love me?" He asked.

"I do. Can you promise me forever and mean it this time?" I wondered scooting closer to him. We were seating face to face.

"I can." He looked at my lips this time before looking back at my eyes. "Who was your first time?" He asked. I swallowed.

"Haven't had it." He kissed me.

"After this. I want you to say Jeff Hardy."

…...

That was the best time I'd ever had. She tasted like the purest of things I'd ever tasted. The way she clung to me. The soft moans that escaped her lips. The way she pleaded with me. Begged me for more. She was so tight and hot. The way her tiny body moved beneath me. All the scratches she'd left on my body were worth it. The bite marks and the hickeys. It was bliss. Being inside her was like being reborn. She felt so perfect. The sexy little words she babbled. The faces of genuine pleasure she had sketched onto her face. She was so gorgeous. I'd never seen someone look at me with such lust and love in their eyes. We'd both tried leaving, but it'd failed and we resorted to making love again and again and again until nightfall came and passed. No sleep. Just passionate sex.

Her eyes hazed over as she gazed at me. She was tired and I knew it. I decided I was going to let her rest. I kissed her cheek as she passed out next to me. I watched her sleep through groggy eyes. She was truly magnificent and she was mine. All mine. My Addy and no one else. I wouldn't share her and that was that. She was finally my baby. Then I remembered Beth. A taste of disgust wandered around inside me and tainted any sweetness that had been retained there. I'd have to get rid of her. It would be easy. She'd done nothing but ruin me right? Yes, nothing but ruined me. I belonged with Addison.

_::Flashback::_

"_I'm nervous." She whispered. _

"_Don't be." I said reassuring her. "This is just going to stay between us. It'll be okay." She nodded and let out a shaky sigh. I pressed play on the device and music slowly filled the quiet spaces. Then I held up the camera and pressed record. She was going to dance for me. She did competitive dance and she had so many trophies, crowns, and sashes for it. I wanted to see it for myself. She was wearing one of her dance costumes. The ensemble was pretty. She strutted out onto the stage before me. One dance and that was all we were doing. We'd sorta kinda broken into this place. Okay so not sorta kinda, we had. It was abandoned and it didn't seem like anyone would care. _

_She posed and then started. Her arms swayed. Her hips moved. Her body danced in harmony to the music and her facial expressions matched the words of the song. _

_'__Stranger you've followed me so far  
Until the roads converged, as did the stars  
Stranger the moon looks blue tonight  
Your photo framed, raw within my mind, but not tonight'_

_It was a sight to see. She was a great dancer. Her moves fulfilled her and surpassed me. She was flexible too. To hell with whoever said dance wasn't a sport. _

_'Humming Hallelujah in the dark  
Whispered poems leave you to be  
Humming Hallelujah in the night  
The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall'_

_Suddenly she stopped on stage and looked to the exit. A flashlight shined on her and she took off. I grabbed the radio and took off after her. We ran into the night laughing and ignoring the strange looks we got from the people passing by. We looked back as they chased us and ducked into and alley way and around a corner into the middle of hobo town. We stopped and they looked at us. They looked miserable and hungry. I felt bad for these people. _

"_Jeff." She whispered. I looked at her. "They look so sad." _

"_I know Addy. Maybe we should go." She nodded and I took her hand we turned to leave but a little girl stood in our way. _

"_Are you an angel that's come to save us?" She asked. Addy's lips parted and she smiled a little. _

"_I'm a dancer." She told the girl._

"_A dancing angel." She smiled. "Beautiful." That night Addy danced for the homeless people, I didn't know quite what that did to them in comparison with being given a hot meal and a place to sleep but I figured it out. Day to day they were out here struggling to make it. It'd gotten so much harder with all the criminals posing as homeless people and stealing off with the money they were given from kind people. It turned their hearts hard and made them non-trusting to the innocents who were actually homeless. It warmed their hearts to know that __someone could still be so kind to take the time out to do something like this for them. She was an angel. One day I hoped she could be my angel._

_::End of Flashback:: _


	9. The Morning After

I checked Jeff into a rehab center the next morning. He'd been less than reluctant to go, but he'd done it. I'd miss him and I'd try to make these next thirty days go by as smooth and quick as possible. Right now Marcy and I were at his house. We were searching and destroying anything poppable, smokeable, or snortable. We'd found his stash of meth. It'd hurt me to find it, but I didn't let it bother me. We dumped it in the bag. I noticed there were lots of prescription pill bottles. I frowned picking them up and looking at them. They were newly prescribed bottles.

"Marcy, where'd you find these?" I asked.

"Bathroom. Lot of em right?" She smiled.

"Are you sure he isn't going to need these? The man jumps from ladders and crashes into tables for a living I'm sure a few ibuprofen is what he **actually** needs every now and then." I said taking them back out.

"Ibuprofen is for menstrual cramps?" She said slowly.

"It's also for arthritis." I stated.

"You sound like an enabler." She muttered.

"I am not enabling him!" I exclaimed frowning. "I just think he might have been prescribed these for a reason. They have his name on it!"

"Percocets?" She asked.

"He jumps off ladders!" I pointed out again.

"Fine!" Marcy said tossing her hands up in defense. "What shower gel did you use this morning? I could smell all throughout your room, smelled great." I stared at the woman and she shrugged as if to say sorry and then walked away. That kid could never stay on topic. So okay, the bag was damn near empty. All I found was the meth and some weed. I was happy it wasn't worse than that. I walked downstairs and towards the back of the house into the kitchen. Halloween decors were strung everywhere.

"The hell is this for?" I muttered to myself. I stopped in the middle of the kitchen and made hard eye contact with a little green and white box on the counter. I snatched the contents off the counter and threw them in the bag. He knew I absolutely hated cigarettes. My mom used to smoke. I took all her cigarettes one day and locked her in the bathroom for three whole days. She was so mad. At least I fed her and gave her water. She could always shower. I didn't see the problem.

I heard a rattling at the front door and I closed the bag tossing it on the table. I sped walked into the front of the house and stopped. What the hell!? The door opened and Beth walked inside. She looked at me and pulled her shades off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked stepping closer to me. "I thought I'd gotten rid of you years ago?" I smirked.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy Beth. I told you, no one is coming between Jeff and I. Speaking of him I have a message to deliver for him." I grinned wider. This was tasting like victory.

"Oh really? And just what is that?" She hissed.

"Get out. Take your shit and get out. Don't come back again. You two are done and I mean **done**. He's tired of you and he's not putting up with your shit anymore." Okay so maybe Jeff hadn't said anything like that. It'd gone a little more like this.

_::Flashback::_

_Jeff sat in the car. He sighed somewhat of a relieved sigh and looked from the window to me._

"_Thank you Addy. I have to admit, I did need this. I'm glad you were here to help." He told me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He opened the door and shut it again. He leaned down into the window and stared at me._

"_Can I help you?" I joked._

"_Yea. Tell Beth, I'm sorry, but it's over." Then he winked and walked off._

_::End of Flashback::_

Sounds about like what I said right? It did to me. Beth scoffed and placed her thin hands on her hips.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? I bet he probably doesn't even know you're here you stalker!" She shoved past me and began walking feverishly around the house looking around. She found Marcy in the kitchen and spotted the bag on the table.

"Who are you?" Marcy asked frowning at her.

"Jeff's girlfriend." She exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were my sister. Certainly don't look the same." She laughed.

"Shut up! What are you doing with his stash?" She asked.

"You know about this?" I asked from behind.

"Of course I knew about it." Beth chuckled.

"You didn't try to stop or help him?" Marcy asked.

"Why would I? Jeff knows what he wants in life and he wants that then hey, I'm all for it." She smiled.

"Sick bitch." Marcy hissed. I felt like grabbing a knife from the drawer and stabbing the woman in the back. Give a new meaning to it. She'd ruined him. She'd sat back and watched him ruin everything he'd worked hard for. If I couldn't kill her I certainly was going to beat her ass. I jumped on her back choking her from behind. Marcy gasped and ran over to the choking woman.

"Addison! Bad girl bad! Get off the sick woman!" She screamed. Jack, Jeff's dog came running downstairs and started barking at us. He jumped on Beth pawing at her and growling. She ran us into a wall and we sank to the ground. I forced my weight down on her and punched her like I'd been taught to punch Sarah. She grabbed my hair pulling it hard. Hmph, sissy move.

"Get..off of me!" She screamed.

"Addison please!" Marcy said grabbing Jack by the collar. She was trying to restrain him but it was tough. He was strong. I threw one last good punch before Beth roughly shoved me away from her and into the wall. I hit my head and nurtured it with my hand while she scrambled up to her feet.

"I promise you!" She hissed at me. "You **won't** get away with this!" She wiped her face smearing the blood on her face and ran off.

"I've never seen you fight before!" Marcy cheered. "You kicked ass!"

"How could she do that?" I asked brushing myself off as I stood up.

"Some people are just like that." She crouched down and rubbed Jack playfully. "Isn't that right boy? Isn't that right!" I smiled at my sister and held my head again. It was throbbing.

"Ugh. I think I need some of that ibuprofen."

…...

"So Miss Gregor, have you ever worked for a journalism company before?" The lady asked. I shook my head.

"No ma'am." I told her. Today was my first day at my new job. Well, my second job. I still worked for Riley as a model, but it's not like I was out there everyday. I was there whenever he called. Plus he a building up in Charlotte so I didn't have to fly from here back to Cali any time he needed me. Back to the matter at hand though. I decided I wanted to do more with myself. A starter to my writing career. Also a coping method to deal with Jeff not being here. Marcy and I had been decorating and redecorating the house non stop. Jesus, this woman thought money grew on trees! 'You have plenty!' she said. That was the problem. **I **had plenty. **She** had none.

"Oh well it's a very simple job. You'll be in charge of the book review column." She smiled.

"Book review?" I asked confused.

"Yes, every two weeks you'll be in charge of writing an elaborate review of new books that just hit the shelves. We won't give you anything we don't think you handle though so don't worry." She told me. She wore a very unflattering and dull pencil skirt. She had a shear floral dolman top and some black pointy toe two inch heels. Bland.

"Oh, okay. That seems easy." I nodded.

"Great!" She exclaimed. She picked up a novel from off the desk and handed it to me. "You'll start with this one."

"The Holocaust Industry: Reflections on the Exploration of Jewish Suffering?" I hadn't ever heard of this book.

"Oh yes! It's a lovely book, I've already read it. Anyways, good luck." She patted my back and left. I snorted.

"Since I'm the book review person, **I'll** have the last say on if it's good or not." I took my seat at my desk and opened the book. I sighed through the teeth. "Chapter one."

…...

So it was a pretty damn good book. So full of emotion and energy. It wasn't that big of a book. I finished in three hours. I typed up 'elaborate' review and sent it to the editor. Now what to do.

"What to do, what to do." I pondered. I looked around and saw no one that looked like they wanted to talk to me. I pulled out my sketchbook and began designing new outfits for the magazine. I hummed a little tune in my head and hoped that time would fly if I pretended to have fun.

"Excuse me?" I looked behind me and saw a man. He was a blonde with longish hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a nice little suit and a wedding ring on his finger. At least I knew he wasn't here to flirt.

"Yes?" I answered turning slowly in the chair. I thought to myself about how sitting in big black spinning chairs made me feel like the Godfather. Well, the Godmother. I interlaced my fingers and stared at him. He smiled kindly at me.

"Hi, I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Thanks, I'm Addison." I responded.

"So you're working here now? The new review columnist?" He asked. I nodded. "That's great. It's always good to see a new face around here." He added pulling up a chair of his own.

"How long ya been here?" I asked.

"Three years." He sat down and crossed his legs one over the over. I was sitting Indian style. Life was easier that way.

"That's a quite some time." I told him.

"Yea." He chuckled. "So, did you just move here?"

"I just moved back here." I corrected.

"With your boyfriend?" He asked.

"My sister." I said.

"So you're single?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Just curious." He answered.

"My turn. How long have you been married?" I asked.

"Um..my wife's dead. She died last year." He said lowering his. I dropped my legs to the floor and sat up quickly.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea." I apologized.

"It's alright. I can understand the confusion. Most widowers don't wear their wedding rings, but it's important to me." He said.

"It's complicated." I said.

"What?" I probably should've explained more, but I didn't.

"I have someone, but it's complicated. We um..we've been intimate, but he hasn't asked me out. I don't know if the intimacy sealed the deal or what, but yea." I clarified.

"Why not ask him?" He asked next.

"That's complicated too. He's...away right now and it's too soon to visit." I said.

"My God he's in jail?" He asked shocked.

"What? No! He's got a lot going on right now." I told him. Then I wondered why I was telling Lucas about my personal life? Not mine, but Jeff's. It'd probably be better to end this.

"I understand." He nodded.

"Yea well, I've got a lot to do so...bye." I said slowly pulling myself back to my desk.

"You know you can go home right? We don't have a meeting and apparently you've finished your work. No need to stay." He told me.

"Right." I nodded. I gathered my things and started on my way out. I looked back at him and waved. "Bye."


	10. Visitation

Lucas had become a pretty good work friend of mine. I didn't necessarily ask for this friend, but he was there. Talking as much as possible. He asked so many questions that it aggravated me at times, but oh well. I needed something to pass the time. Marcy and her shopping spree had continued so Lucas was helping move in some of the stuff she bought. I didn't know how I felt about having him here in the house with us, but I guess I would have to push my worries aside and deal with it.

"Okay, so I was thinking that maybe we should put it here." I heard Marcy say. She'd bought herself a new vanity station and she had absolutely no idea where to put it. I decided I wasn't going to bother with it. I was going to continue getting ready. I was going to visit my mom and then Jeff. Three weeks and I was making my first visit. I wasn't sure about it, but I didn't want him to feel abandoned in there. I left my room and leaned in the doorway to watch before I left.

"Why don't you set it in this little corner?" Lucas asked panting. Poor guy was so tired. Marcy shrugged.

"Let's see what it looks like over there." She instructed. Lucas sighed and lifted the heavy object with the help of his younger brother Joe and they moved it to a small corner in the room. It was a pretty vacant corner. I thought it helped the empty space. Marcy shook her head.

"No?" Lucas whined.

"Nah, it just doesn't look right anywhere." She spun around to face me. "Addison I really think we should use that extra bonus room as a makeup room." She suggested. Hm, I hadn't thought about that. It would be pretty handy. The quicker I made a decision the sooner Lucas and Joe could get a break.

"Whatever Marcy. I'm going to visit mom and Jeff. I'll be back later." I told her.

"Have fun!"

…...

My mom was a beautiful lady. She had long dark brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a soft green and she didn't look a day over thirty. She was actually forty-six years old. My mom had always been a kind woman. She always tried her best to make us happy. She'd had her down times, like when she started smoking. Or when she started dating this guy name William. He was a snobby and arrogant bastard. After all of that though she dedicated her lives to my sister and I.

Today was the day that I finally told her about Jeff. I'd managed to keep him a secret for years and it was just too much a burden now. Of course this meant I'd have to meet his family too, but oh well. So what if they didn't like me? Nobody in this world likes everybody. He liked me and that's all that mattered. I knocked on the front door and waited patiently. She smiled at me after opening it and ushered me inside for a hug. She smelled like cherries. Sweet.

"Oh my baby girl! How are you!? It's been so long!" She exclaimed. She pulled me away from her to take a good look at me. "You're just so beautiful! I've heard all about your superstar career! I've seen the magazines ouh and I even read your column." She smiled proudly. A proud mother. It was a joy to have one of those.

"Thanks mommy." I smiled. "I know it's been a long time I've just been so busy and so messed up and ugh. Life's been complicated." The last time I talked to my mother was when I got engaged. She had no idea that I was no longer engaged and she had no idea I'd been abused. She was clueless.

"Where's Billy? Such a sweet boy." She asked. Sweet wasn't the word for him.

"I actually have quite a bit to tell you ma." Her face went from excitement to worry within the next three seconds. We walked into the kitchen and she made me my favorite unhealthy beverage. A cappuccino. Jeff and I liked to call them Al Pacinos. They just seemed cooler that way.

"What's going on? Are you pregnant? Don't worry sweetheart it'll be okay, I know you had big plans, but things don't always happen the way you want. Doesn't make your wedding night any less special actually it-"

"Ma I'm not marrying Billy." I blurted out cutting her off. She stopped mid-sentence and looked at me. She set her cup down and cocked her head to the side.

"Did you two get into a fight?" She asked. I nodded and shrugged.

"Sorta. Yea. In a way. We fought a lot."

"Fought...how?" She asked me.

"He beat mom." I said quietly. "But that's not why I left him. I mean it is, but there's another reason."

"Go on." I could hear the hardness in her voice. I swallowed hard and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I was in love with someone that I've been hiding from you for more than five years now." I confessed. I opened one eye and peeked at her. She looked...blank. "Say something?"

"What do you want me to say Addison? I'm confused. I'm hurt. You let a man beat on you and you didn't tell me." She frowned.

"I didn't tell anyone. I told the other guy, but he dragged it outta me." I said biting my lip. Dragged? Was that really what happened? Nope, but that's what I was going to go with.

"I could've helped. I'm so sorry sweetie." She shook her head fighting back tears and placed her hand over her mouth.

"We're done talking about that. Right now I need to clear the air about this mystery guy." I told her. She nodded her head quickly and sniffled wiping her nose.

"Go ahead." My mother permitted.

"We might in high school. All those late nights, I was with him. All the times you heard me talking in my room, it wasn't to the wall it was to him. He'd hide in the closet or under the bed til you were gone. I didn't eat so much because I had a magical digestive system, I had so much food because we'd have little movie parties in my room. He took me to prom every year I was able to go and that's why you never got a picture. My senior prom, was spent with him in our secret place. He took care of me when I was down. He protected me in school. He protected me on the streets. He was the reason I made it to the hospital. He was my tutor in history. He was...is my best friend, my first kiss, and three weeks ago he was my first time." I said. By the time I finished I didn't remember half of the stuff I said to her, but her expression told me she caught it all. She looked shocked. She blinked a few times and drank some more of her Al Pacino.

"This is...shocking. I'm...shocked. I knew you didn't have imaginary friends anymore I just didn't know you had literal friends that you kept hidden in your closet." She said. I giggled a little before clearing my throat and maintaining my serious composure.

"I'm happy for you Addison. I really am. He...sounds amazing. I just wish I knew his name." She smiled softly.

"His name is Jeff Hardy." I said smiling relieved. She approved.

"Didn't he just get fired for drugs?" She asked next. Dammit, I was almost in the clear. I gripped the cup and shifted in my seat.

"Not so much fired." I said slowly. "We're calling it a suspension. He's in rehab now. I took him after we...ya know."

"Really?" She asked. "Was that really a great time to take him to a place like that?"

"It seemed like a great time." I said. She snorted and laughed at me.

"Kids. Honey, it was your first time together, right now he's probably sitting in his room thinking more about you and what's going to happen next rather than getting better." I hadn't thought it that. I just hoped she wasn't right.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine. I'm going to visit him after I leave here." I told her. She smiled ecstatically.

"What are you waiting for!? Get out! Go mingle with your man!" She exclaimed wiggling in her chair.

"Mother." I said.

"Don't mother me. When's he coming home?" She asked.

"Nine more days." I informed her. She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to meet his parents together and we'll arrange a coming home party." She announced.

"Mom I really don't think-"

"Addison, I'm not telling you to think about this. I'm telling you it's happening. Now get going!"

…...

_::Flashback::_

"_Open it!" She cheered. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. The envelope I held in my hands was what I'd been waiting for. A letter from the WWE. I'd called Addison as soon as I got it and now we were sitting against her wall in the secret place. Today was the day that I'd find out if I was going to be a WWE superstar. Matt had also received a letter, but I'd let him and Amy celebrate or cry by themselves. Then another thought floated into my head? What if they didn't want me? Ugh, I'd ruined this for myself. _

"_I can't." I said tossing it down in front of me. She picked it up quickly and frowned at me._

"_Jeffrey Nero Hardy, if you don't take this letter and open it I'm going to rip it up and burn it and you'll never know whether you would've made it or not." She threatened._

"_I'm nervous Addy. What if I don't get the contract?" I asked her. She sighed._

"_Jeffy, you are the greatest athlete I've ever seen. You have so much potential and they'd be crazy not to give ya a chance right?" She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Open it." She breathed. I took the letter from her and ripped it open. I brought it as close as possible and quickly skimmed it. Then I stood and walked over to the opposite side of the room hanging my head._

"_Jeff?" She asked. No reply. "I'm sorry." _

"_Why are you sorry? I made it!" I exclaimed turning to her. Her face lit up and she screamed jumping up and down clapping her tiny hands. _

"_Oh my God! This is so exciting!" She screamed jumping right into my arms. I squeezed her tightly._

"_I know! I'm going to the WWE!" I exclaimed. I set her down on her feet and she placed her hands on my chest and stared at me with wide eyes._

"_Jeff...we have to celebrate." She said. _

"_How?" I asked._

"_I don't know!" She yelled. "This...this is the greatest thing that's ever happened." She tapped a finger against her chin and paced around the room thinking. _

"_We don't have to celebrate Addy." I smiled. She looked so focused racking her tiny head. It was adorable. _

"_Yes! Yes we do! If we don't celebrate then you're going to have to-" She stopped mid-sentence and I looked up wondering what had her. Then she bolted out of the room without another word. I shrugged and laid down admiring the letter. _

…_..._

_The next day Addy called me back out to the secret place. When I arrived she was behind the little building and she had big gift with her. _

"_Addison...how did you get this?" I asked as I began inspecting the beautiful object. It was a gorgeous brand new Yamaha Limited Edition dirt bike. She sat on it smiling from ear to ear. It was blue and black and it had my initials engraved into the side of it. _

"_Addy it's beautiful." I breathed. I could hardly take my eyes off of it._

"_I might not be good at planning celebrations, but I am good at getting congratulatory gifts. So I used some of my holiday savings, it was worth it for you." She smiled. Finally I took my eyes off the bike and looked at her. _

"_You have no idea what I want to do to you right now. You and this bike." I breathed grazing my hands across the seat. _

"_I don't think you can do that to a bike." She giggled. You could, it wasn't the smoothest way to show your appreciation but you could. I looked back at her._

"_You're the greatest kid." I smiled._

"_There's more." She went inside and came back out with tape, a marker, and a little jar. There was money inside the jar. Not a lot, but some._

"_What's that?" I asked. She tore a piece of tape off and stuck it to the jar and wrote 'Mound Fund' on it then gave it to me._

"_This is your mound fund. Those hills out back are awesome, but they could be better so we're going to save money til we're able to hire a crew to come dig you up some new and better hills." She told me. "It'll be your personal track."_

"_Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked gazing at the girl. She nodded and smiled happily._

"_You tell me just about enough." She laughed. I smirked at her._

"_Ya know what I think it's time for?" I asked. She shook her head._

"_What?" She asked._

"_A kiss." I leaned in and captured her soft lips in a kiss that deepened instantly. God she was great._

_::End of Flashback::_

…...

I'd been in this facility for three weeks now and it was driving me crazy. Maybe because I hadn't seen her since that day. She hadn't called either. I wondered what was going on? Was she regretting being with me? It hurt to think about that. Aside from her, there were the people in here. There were some really wrecked people here, not many maybe five at the most. Then there were the other people. They were pretty decent. They were really dedicated to this program. One guy had a breakdown and had to be tranquilized. He'd caused a big scene and nearly knocked out one of the workers. Some of the other patients looked at me as if I was supposed to help, because I was a wrestler. This was a completely different game than wrestling and I wasn't getting involved. We were having our free time now and I'd just left the gym. A good work out to keep me in shape, on my feet, and busy.

"Hey Jeff!" I looked. It was Claire. She was a rather friendly girl. She'd been here for one week. She had no friends so she'd took to following me and trying to become my friend.

"Hi Claire." I said waving at her.

"You're pretty sweaty. Just come from the gym huh?" She smiled.

"Yea." I confirmed.

"Well, there's someone waiting for you in the visiting lounge. Quite a beauty she is." I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Really?" She nodded. "Thanks Claire, I'll talk to you later." I hurried off to the visiting lounge. I was hoping that it was someone worth seeing. I was hoping it was her. I walked through the doors and lost a little faith when I laid eyes on my visitor.

"Beth?"


	11. The Truth

I was surprised, confused, and less than pleased to see the woman here. She smiled at me and waved me over. I went to her slowly and sat down across from her. She leaned over and made an attempt to kiss me but I winced away from her. Didn't Addison tell her it was over? Maybe our affair was just a one time thing for her and she'd decided after all to just leave and keep it our little secret. That would be my luck.

"Beth? What are you doing here?" I asked looking at the floor.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" She asked. "I came as soon I heard what that bitch did. Who does she think she is?"

"What are you talking about Beth?" I muttered.

"Addison! You're crazy **ex** friend! I can't believe she put you in rehab." She said quietly. She sounded genuinely hurt, but I didn't care. She moved over to sit beside me and took my hand in her own. I pulled it from her grasp, but she held it again.

"Beth did you not get my message?" I asked bitterly.

"I didn't get any messages. I went to your house the morning she sent you away and that stalker had broken into your home and she and some little brown haired girl were stealing your stash." She scoffed. "You wouldn't believe what she said and did to me! She told me you said we were over and then she attacked me!" I couldn't help but smirk. Addison had attacked Beth? Nice. And my stash? I felt ashamed as I thought about the drugs I had hidden in my house. Not many, but enough to do some damage. I was grateful to her for taking them away. From the corner of my eye I could see Beth lighting up a smoke.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I growled smacking it from her hand. "Beth we're in a rehabilitation center!"

"Yea, for drugs." She frowned.

"A cigarette is motive enough for some people." The nerve of this woman. How could she show her face here after what Addison told her? Was she honestly in that much of denial that she didn't believe her?

"Fine, I'm sorry." She muttered. "Baby I think we should talk about our future."

"We don't have a future Beth. Addison was serious. I told her to tell you that we were over. I'm sorry Beth, but the truth is I never loved you. I've always loved Addison, I was just too scared to admit it. I was stupid for putting you before her, I was stupid for trying to put anyone before her. She's one of the most important people in my life and no one is going to change that. Not even you. I think you should leave." It felt good to say this and finally put it out there, but there was still more. There was still so much more that I wanted to say. That would have to wait though.

"Oh my God. You're serious aren't you?" She breathed. I nodded.

"Yes, I've never been more serious."

"And I didn't think you could ever make me feel any better about myself." We turned and looked at Addison. She stood smiling at me with one hand across her heart and the other tucked under her arm. I stood looking at her with a sense of yearning in my eyes. She hadn't left me after all.

"Addy.." I cooed smiling back at her. I heard Beth scoff from behind me and she rushed to my side grabbing shoulder.

"Jeff look, I get it okay, you're hurting or whatever, but we can fix this. Once we get married things will-"

"Married? Whoever said I wanted to marry you?" I replied looking at her with cold eyes. She flinched and took a safety step backwards. "I. Don't. Love. You." I said word for word. She narrowed her eyes at me and bared her teeth. She hissed in anger storming off by Addison and I and was gone. For good hopefully.

"Jeff why were you scared?" She asked immediately.

"Because Addison." I sighed collapsing back down on the couch. She came and sat next to me watching me waiting for the rest of my answer. "You're so perfect and I'm a screw up! I've been exiled from my dream job because I was too stubborn to ask for help? You, you had everything going for you and I knew I could never satisfy you. So why waste your time?" She leaned on my shoulder and stroked my hair.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Have you lost your mind? You might not think you're perfect, but to me you are. You're everything I could've ever dreamed of. You're carefree and you're you. You inspire me. I wouldn't have become the person I am today if it weren't for you. You practically saved my life. Literally when ya think about it. I couldn't live without my life size pack of albino skittles." She snuggled closer to me and I let out a relieved smile. It felt great knowing the woman of my dreams wanted me back.

"I love you Addison Tenley Gregor." I told her kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

"Ya know...my whole name sounds a lot better than yous. I mean like **a lot** better." I laughed. She gasped and playfully pulled my hair.

"Addison Tenley Gregor is a gorgeous name."

"That name doesn't fit well with anything." I smirked.

"Addison Tenley Copeland." She said. I frowned instantly. "Sounds okay to me."

"Let's not go there." She laughed at me again before kissing my cheek.

"I have a secret to tell you." She said.

"Shoot."

"I told my mom about you." She confessed. I looked at her and furrowed my brows.

"Really? You couldn't wait til I got out of rehab?" She snickered at me.

"She's demanding me to go visit your family with her so we can throw you a welcome home party."

"I don't want a party." I objected.

"My mom said you're getting a party. She barely knows you but she likes you already. You should be thrilled." She cooed.

"Oh I am. Your mom's pretty hot for a forty-six year old." She punched me in my side and I grunted and took back what I said with an apology on the side. So I was having a coming home party and she was meeting my family...without me. Weird? Oh well, they were already weird enough so I doubted it'd be a problem.

**A/N** Okay so here's the eleventh chapter. Sorry it's so short, but there's going to be tons of surprises in the next chapter! Review, review, review!


	12. Meeting The Family

**A/N So sorry for the hold up, school was pretty rough this week. Three day weekend though so I'm hoping for lots of updates! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Seeing Jeff was a refresher course. It made me happy to see that he was doing good. He'd made lots of friends, including this one girl named Claire. She was an active little thing, but she meant well. She was actually pretty funny. Visiting hours had ended and I'd had to leave, but I left knowing things would be fine. He was set up in a pretty comfortable looking place. I told him that I'd come back in a few days after visiting his family to let him know how it'd gone. Right now though I was starving though. I placed a hand on my growling stomach and sighed.

"Marcy!" I called. No response. "Marcy!" I tried again. She came shuffling down the hall and poked her head in the doorway.

"What's with all the yelling?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm hungry." I muttered.

"And?"

"And fix me something to eat please?" I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You've been eating a lot lately, if you don't slow down you're going to get fat and then you're going to get lazy." She said. I frowned at her. Marcy had a phobia of heavy set people. She'd developed the phobia in third grade when an overweight classmate fell on her and she had to go to the doctors. I always thought she was overreacting, but knowing who I was dealing with I'd decided to just let it go.

"I'm not going to get fat, I'm just hungrier than normal lately." I objected rolling over on my side.

"Hmm, hungry a lot. Lazy and fatigued." She folded her arms and tapped her chin with her index finger.

"What?" I said staring at her as she thought quickly in her head. Oh what she could be thinking.

"Addison, when you and Jeff were intimate did you use protection?" She smiled. She asked this so properly and politely that it made me laugh a little. Then I stopped and thought about what she was suggesting. I shot up quickly in my bed gasping.

"No I-I can't be- I mean, I'm not pregnant." I shook my head. "It's only three weeks!"

"It only takes like what, two, to start seeing the signs right?" She shrugged.

"No Marcy. I'm not pregnant. Jeff and I are not having a baby." I said.

"I think you should take the test. I have one if you need it." She smiled.

"Um, why do you have a pregnancy test?" I frowned. She rolled her eyes and sighing.

"Oh mother." She groaned. "I'm pretty sure I'm old enough for sex now. At least I'm being safe."

"Don't mother me, and don't safe me either. It was in the heat of the moment alright? Will you please just go make me a sandwich?"

"Someone sounds like a jackass boyfriend." She snorted. I playfully kicked her and she threw a pillow at me before running out of the room. Hopefully to go tend to my request. I slid off the bed and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at myself. I didn't look pregnant. Then again, no one looked pregnant in the beginning. I just looked tired that's all. What if I was pregnant? I'd like to think I'd make a good mother. Hell, I took a parenting and child development class when I was in high school. I took care of that doll like it wasn't just my grade depending on it.

Jeff and I would have a wonderful little family. Two little girls and us. That's it. I wanted a little girl. Two little girls. They would look just like Jeff and I. What if he didn't want kids though? What if I was pregnant and he decided he didn't want to do this. Ugh no. Too much to think about it right now. I left my room altogether and went downstairs. Marcy reluctantly was making me a snack as well as herself. Yay for me.

"Thanks sis."

"No problem." She smiled. "Gotta take care of you and baby."

…...

"So how long ya got in here?" I asked. Claire had been badgering me all morning. I couldn't get away from the little blonde woman. She'd decided to make herself my workout partner. My free time buddy and my lunch mate. Since I couldn't get away from here I figured I might as well try and get to know her. So I'd spent the last ten minutes quizzing her. I was making very slow progress. So far I'd learned that her family had disowned her a few days after she arrived. She had no other relatives or siblings but her big brother. He was also an addict so she'd made plans to avoid him at all cost after she got out. Before she got addicted she'd been a nurse in training. She started popping pills first. She'd had a bad breakup and took matters into her own hands with the medications there. Stealing prescription pills. Then she started pocketing the medicinal marijuana. She almost overdosed at work one day and was fired after being released from the hospital.

"90 day program." She smiled. Claire had short uneven blonde hair. Needle wounds traced her arms. She had to be one of the skinniest people I'd ever seen. She shook a lot, but that was expected.

"What are you doing after you get out?" I continued.

"Aside from not reconnecting with my family, I'm going to try and get a job. After I get enough money I'm going to move far far away from here. Restart my life and do better than I did before." Her southern twang bit deep into that sentence and reminded me of that one blonde from the movie Holes. She was a really good actress.

"Why not just start over here?" I pondered sipping on a juice box.

"With all these people judging me by my past?" She snorted. "No thanks. So who was that woman that came here the other day?"

"I already told you." I frowned. Had she already forgotten?

"No, I meant the brunette." She smirked. "Got yourself a little love triangle?"

"No. The brunette was no one. Just a bad memory. An...enabler if you will." I knew how she felt about enablers. She didn't like them one bit. She hated them to the very core.

"Really now? She seemed like she really liked you. Bitch." She muttered. _'Good job Claire.'_ I thought smiling to myself.

"Claire. Do you know what we're eating for dinner today?" I asked. I was hungry and I'd skipped lunch for a nap. Bad idea.

"Steaks." She grinned.

"Ya know, if I had the option to stay here solely for the food, I would never leave." I smirked.

"I know what you mean." She agreed plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Have you ever just sat down and thought to yourself." I asked her next.

"What about?" She replied.

"About life. About where things went wrong? Why these things happened to you and why you're still so lucky to have the people you've always wanted there by your side?" I asked this question knowing that she probably hadn't ever sat down and thought about that. Everyone she ever wanted didn't want her. They left her high and dry.

"You love her that much don't you?"

"I love her more than that. I don't believe in marriage and all that but. Her. That's something she's always looked forward to. I can't just be selfish and deny her that right to walk down that aisle." I sighed.

"Yet you don't want to marry her and then become her worst mistake ever and ruin the American dream she's waited her whole life to experience?" She finished. I nodded hanging my head.

"I'm a screw up Claire. She deserves so much better than me, but she's not going to leave me that easily and I'm too stubborn to give her up." I felt her tiny hand rubbing and patting my back in a comforting matter.

"Jeff, that girl loves you. She's damn near crazy about you and you feel the same exact way about her. It doesn't matter the wrong you did in your past. What you have to do now is think about your future. I don't think she'd ever regret marrying you if it happened. I **know** you wouldn't regret marrying her." Her words warmed my heart a little. Claire was a good girl. A little misunderstood, by a good girl indeed. I'd have to make arrangements to help her when I made it out of here.

…...

Today was the day. I was dressed in a Blue Black Strapless Sweetheart Neckline Ribbed Bandage Dress and a pair of Black Faux Suede Studded Heel Platform Ankle Boots. Blue and black were Jeff's fathers favorite colors. His mother was a dress fanatic so the first way to please her would be by dressing in her favorite apparel, besides it wasn't that cold out today anyways. Then there was Chloe. Jeff's baby sister and his fathers everything. Chloe was a new addition to the family and she was the result of a drunken one night stand. Jeff's family was so close, but Chloe's birth seemed to rock their world a bit. Of course, not everyone was objective to it.

_::Flashback::_

"_I don't get it Jeff. Your dad...slept with a woman that he went to a party with...she's having his baby and...your mom doesn't care?" I asked. I was so confused. How could this woman be so calm!?_

"_She's practically planning the fucking baby shower!" He exclaimed and then chuckled._

"_You're also okay with this?" I asked next._

"_Well there's nothing I can do about it. It's not the baby's fault and I'm not going to treat her like she or he like their unwanted. Not fair. Plus, my dad is suffering enough. My mom's unusual happiness is literally killing him. He's put himself on the couch." He chuckled again. _

"_If my parents were still together and my dad cheated on my mom...she'd kill him." I said with a straight face. _

"_I think any woman would, but my mom is just too sweet and forgiving. She's known him since he was three and she's not going to let him go now." _

"_Tight bond they've got." I smiled._

"_Yup. Tight."_

"_How's Matt and Kristen taking it?" Kristen was Jeff's sister. She was supposed to be the last of the three Hardy children, but that was no longer the case. _

"_Matt's okay. He's trying to cope I guess, but **Kristen**. Ha, she's never going to let him live this down." Kristen was a bitch from what Jeff described. I'd seen her in school a few times with Jeff. She never once noticed me. That was all before their dad sent her to private school. _

"_And Vannah?" Vannah, or Savannah, was the other woman. Savannah had been taken under his mothers wing from what he told me. They talked and hang out and were apparently becoming friends. Which just added to the guilt that his dad was drowning himself in._

"_What about her? She's family now. If my mom has any other say so she's going to stay that way. She wants my dad to hire someone to build her a house right next to ours so they can hang out anytime they please." _

"_You're family is fucking weird." I muttered into my arms._

"_And you're scared to meet them." He laughed. This I was. Hm, wonder what that made me._

_::End of Flashback::_

Chloe was ten years old now and she'd grown on everyone. Everyone except Kristen. She loathed the little girl for taking her spot as daddy's princess. My mom and I pulled up the driveway of the big house.

"Wow." She breathed. "It's beautiful." I nodded. It was. Jeff had given me a tour of this house one time when his family wasn't home. It looked better on the inside. His mom dabbled in interior decorating when she wasn't saving lives.

"Mom, I'm not sure about this." I said shaking my head. "It just seems weird."

"Sweetheart they know we're coming. I told you I spoke to his mother. She's absolutely thrilled to meet you." She added.

"How did you get her number?" I asked.

"You said she was the head doctor at the hospital? I went, we talked, exchanged numbers and voila. Here we are!" She admitted. I sighed.

"Nice mom. Real nice." We opened the doors and got out of the car. The door to the house opened a tiny little girl walked out onto the porch. She had long curly brown hair and she stared at us with a smile on her face.

"Who's that?" My mom whispered as we slowly approached her.

"Chloe." The little girl reopened the door and leaned her head inside.

"Mama Juniper! You're friends are here!" She called. A tallish woman with waist length blonde hair stood out on the porch now with a wide grin on her face. She extended her arms to us as we finally reached them and the three of us fell into an embrace. I could see Chloe staring up at us from below and she was still smiling.

"I'm so happy you all are here! Glad I can finally meet you." She laughed.

"Tell me about it!" My mom agreed. They acted like best friends. Mama Juniper turned to me and smiled clasping her hands together against her cheek.

"You are so beautiful." She breathed. No. She was beautiful. She was **literally** a spitting image of Jeff. She had to gorgeous emerald green eyes, the blonde hair, the same nose and lips. The only difference is that her facial bone structure wasn't as defined as his. Probably in her best interest. She was so wonderfully perfect! I knew who I had to thank for my gift.

"Thank you." I smiled back. She took my hand and led my mother and I inside as Chloe followed behind us.

"Welcome to the Hardy Home!" She cheered gleefully!

"It's a very lovely home." My mother said as she looked around. Mama Juniper took us on a tour of the big house before settling us down in the upstairs den. It was just like I remembered with a few new additions.

"Honey! Kids! Get in here!" She called. Kids? Were Matt and Kristen here? One by one they all filed into the room. Two women. One who I recognized as Kristen. She still didn't notice me. I didn't know who the other woman was. She was a tallish woman with short dark brown hair. It was styled in a bob. She had rosy cheeks and blue eyes. I looked back at Chloe. Blue eyes and brown hair. Rosy cheeks. Definitely Vannah. Then Matt came into the room. He grinned when he saw me and whistled a tune as he sat next to his mother and sisters. What was he grinning for? The last person who entered the room was a very tall man. He had short dark hair and a scruffy beard. It worked for him though. He sat on a couch all his own and helped Chloe up into his lap when she ran happily towards him. He eyed me with his chocolate brown orbs and I felt as though he was staring through my soul. **He** was the one with the strong definition. He was handsome for someone who'd gone through life taking care of four kids.

"Who the hell is in my house Julia?" He asked while looking back and forth between my mother and me. I felt scared and nervous instantly again.

"I'm Zara and this is my daughter Addison. You're wife, Julia, invited me to your wonderful home because we felt as though it was time we met." I could just feel the excitement flowing from my mother.

"Time we met?" He asked.

"Oh sweetheart, don't be rude. First, we must introduce ourselves." Julia frowned. "My name is Julia, this is Savannah, this is my oldest son and daughter Matthew and Kristen, my husband Alec, and the angel of the family Chloe." She said pointing them all out one by one. Kristen was another dark haired beauty. She too had the chocolate orbs like Matt and Alec. It was very clear that Jeff and Julia were the odd ones in the family. The ones that made the whole thing stand out.

"Great, we've all been introduced now as I was saying...time we met?" He reiterated. I cleared my throat and felt my hands go clammy.

"Yes." I began. "Um well ya see, your son...Jeff...he and I have known each other for a few years now and-"

"Is he in trouble again?" Kristen muttered. I held back the urge to glare at her.

"No. He's not in any trouble. We just thought it'd be a good idea for me to come out here and speak with you all because as I said, we've known each other for a few years now and we-"

"Are you pregnant?" Kristen scoffed.

"No. I am not pregnant." I answered. My irritation with her was growing.

"Then why are you here? I have a life ya know could've been out and away from-"

"Kristen." Alec sneered. "I don't care how much of a life you have. Clearly she's here on account of your brother and for him you **will** be here and you **will** treat her with kindness and respect. Am I understood?"

"Yes father." She said now playing with her hands. He was a strict person obviously.

"Continue please." He told me.

"Thank you." I nodded. "Basically I'm here because Jeff and I have been best friends for like 9 years now and we are in love." I blurted. The room was silent for a minute and I closed my eyes and finally let out the air I'd been holding inside me for what seemed like forever.

"Well wasn't that easy kiddo?" Matt smirked.

"Hello to you too Matt." I said.

"You two know each other as well?" Julia asked.

"We met three years ago when I spent Spring Break on the road with Jeff." I admitted.

"Nine years?" Savannah almost whispered. I started feeling bad. Like they were all judging me now. So much regret was building up inside me.

"Nine years is a long time." Matt joked.

"You had to have gone to school with me." Kristen stated. "How'd I miss you over such a long time." It wasn't that long, not like she lasted in that school anyways.

"Nine years is a lot of days isn't it daddy?" Chloe asked her dad. I bit my lip.

"Yes sweetie. Nine years is a long time. Now that we have all established this, please let's move on. This part of the whole conversation just got really annoying. Addison." I looked at him again. "I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable in anyway. I can assure you, that was never our intention. This is kind of a shock to us."

"I understand." I said trying to force a smile.

"Good. It's not that we don't like you it's just that because we do or at least I'm sure we will. You seem like a pretty nice girl. And we're glad that you decided to share this information with us. It feels nice to be included in our son's personal life." He smiled. For some reason I felt a short pang of guilt shoot through me. That was my fault.

"I'm so so sorry. I was just scared before because well..no one in Jeff's life had ever really liked me and I just didn't want you all to feel the same way about me." I said looking down.

"What?" Julia asked. "We would never! Do you know how long we've waited for Jeff to find someone like you!?"

"Like me? You don't even know what I'm like though." I said.

"Addison, Jeff has never had a friend like you and we know that because he's kept you around for nine years. He's always been so distant. Only friends he ever had were Matt's and he didn't even really like them. Then one day he came home and something was different. Something had changed. He had a sense of happiness all around him. It was pleasurable to see." Alec said.

"Then one day he came home and it was like his world had been flipped. I saw the bruises on his knuckles." Julia said.

_::Julia's Flashback::_

"_Jeff sweetheart calm down!" I called. I'd been trying to calm him ever since he came home from school. He was so mad. He was so angry and I just didn't know why. He punched another wall in his room and cursed himself. I felt terrible watching him helplessly. It wasn't until he slouched down on the floor and dropped his head that I made an attempt to touch him. I sat down next to him and held his hands. They were bruised from the beginning but now they starting to swell and they were bleeding. We'd have to repaint the walls later._

"_Jeffrey. What's wrong? Did something happen at school?" I asked trying to get to the bottom of this. _

"_I don't wanna talk about it." He seethed. I wondered if this was about the latest call I'd received from school._

"_Jeff, is this about the things they found in your locker?" I asked quietly. I felt his whole body tense up and he swallowed thickly. So it was. "Jeff it's okay. We'll get you the help you need. We can talk about this as much as you want over your suspension. And-"_

"_I'm not suspended." He sighed._

"_Then what is it?" I pried. _

"_I don't feel like talking mom. I just...I just wanna sleep." He said. I decided it'd be best not to pressure him into talking. So I cleaned and bandaged his hands, gave him some medicine and let him sleep. Now it was time to investigate._

…_..._

_We were sitting at the table later that night for dinner. There was a quiet tension in the air and I was determined to break it. I'd done some talking to the neighbors and their kids. Interesting things I discovered._

"_So honey you won't believe what happened at Jeff's school today." I started. _

"_I never believe what happens at that shit hole." He smirked. _

"_Apparently, some girl got arrested today. Those drugs that were found in Jeff's locker? She planted them there! Can you believe it?" I exclaimed knowing full well that that probably wasn't true._

"_What?" He asked dropping his fork. His head snapped towards Jeff and he narrowed his eyes. "Is that true?" He asked. Jeff didn't say anything. His eyes just seemed to wander the room helplessly._

"_Ha, probably not. Half the stash was probably his." Kristen laughed from beside her brother. _

"_Kristen." Alec snapped sharply. _

"_Sorry." She muttered. "I just don't see why you two keep babying him after all the crap he's put you two through." _

"_That's enough. The drugs weren't his apparently so technically he hasn't really done anything that bad." I said. "Her name's Adley?" I questioned untruthfully. _

"_Adley? Sounds like Hadley. I knew a Hadley. She was a bitch." Alec frowned. _

"_Addison." He said finally. "Her name was Addison and she didn't do it." _

"_Then who did?" I pried. He shrugged. _

"_I don't know. I know it wasn't her though. She...she's got too much to lose." And with that he stood from the table and left without another word. There was definitely something going on. This Addison girl. She was a mystery I'd just have to wait for him to explain._

_::End of Flashback::_

**A/N** **Okay so that's all for this chapter! Julia has always known about Addison without actually knowing I guess. :) Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. More of Jeff's crazy ass family in the next chapter. R&R please! Let me know what you think so far!**


	13. Chloe

"Wait. You-you knew?" I choked. Julia smiled lightly at me.

"You saved my son and risked everything doing it. I've dreamed my whole life that my kids would find the person who loved them that much and that day I knew he'd found his someone. It just wish it didn't take this long for him to see it." She crossed her legs and stared in happiness at my mother and I.

"Your father would never risk his life for me." My mother muttered. Really mom? This wasn't the time.

"You did that for my boy?" Alec asked. I nodded.

"I also put him in rehab." I told them.

"You did?" Matt perked up.

"You wouldn't know that because you were too busy shunning him." I muttered.

"He deserves to be shunned." He said back.

"How could you say that?" I breathed. "He's your brother! If he needed anyone's support it was yours! He needed you Matt and you left him all alone!"

"Oh don't throw this all on me! **You're **the reason this happened. **You** left him for three years without a single word and that destroyed him. He loved you and you walked out." Matt sneered.

"He didn't want me there." I growled quietly.

"Well if you really loved him, if you really cared, you wouldn't have given up so easy!" He stood from his seat and proceeded to leave, but I followed him. Spinning him back around to face me.

"You're not even mad at me are you? No, you're not mad at all. You're jealous." I laughed maniacally. Kinda scared myself there.

"Jealous?" He chuckled. "Not even."

"Yes you are Matthew. You're jealous, because you've finally realized that your younger brother has everything you've ever wanted. The girl. Amy left you for your best friend and even after Jeff has done to me and I've done to him we've always stuck together. We still love each other no matter what and you can't stand it. You feel like he's better than you. You two both shared the same high school and he's the successor there. You both get the same job and he out rates you there. Even at home you feel like everyone cherishes him more. You thought that there was just one thing that you could always have that was perfect and that was love and your love left you. You're taking that out on us." I said. I was always good at reading people.

"You. He." He sighed frustratedly at me and licked his lips before leaving. I let him leave though. If he didn't want to be here then fine. I didn't need him. Jeff and I didn't need him.

…...

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I apologized after a while. My father had arrived at the rehab center about forty-five minutes again.

"S'alright son." He sighed. "Why didn't you want us to know?" He asked next.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want you guys to think I was a failure." I said sinking deeper into my seat. So Addy and her mom finally visited my family yesterday. Apparently my detective mother always knew, Matt made a scene, and Kristen was the usual asshole. Great.

"Jeff, did you actually think we'd buy that whole vacation bull for long?" He asked me.

"Not really. Just..long enough for me to beg for my job back." I admitted.

"Right. Next time, just tell us." He said folding his arms over his chest.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Stop apologizing." He placed one leg over the other and looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"This Addison girl." He grinned.

"Dad look. Everyone has been asking me the same thing 'you really like her', 'you really love her' and lots of other things like that. Not you too. Isn't it obvious?" I sighed. It's not that I was tired of admitting it, it was just that people asked this question as if they didn't already know. He chuckled to himself.

"Relax relax. I'm not going to ask that. I'm not crazy and I'm not blind. I know you love her. She loves you too. A lot. So what I was actually going to say or rather ask is why? Why let her hide herself?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She told us she didn't want to meet us because everyone in your life hated her. She didn't want us to hate her either. Jeff, she felt like she wasn't good enough when quite frankly after the way Matt and Kristen acted they should be thinking they aren't good enough to know her." He said. I pursed my lips. She probably did feel that way. I just never really thought about it like that.

"I was stupid." I said.

"Yea you were." He said shaking his head at me. "You should never let the woman you love feel like she's not good enough. You should let her know everyday in the simplest of ways that she's the best damn thing in the world. Cherish that woman and make her feel like **you're** not good enough for **her**." He scowled.

"I know dad. I-"

"No. You don't know. Addison might dress like she's got all the confidence in the world and she might walk with a face that says she ain't got no worries, but truth be told she does! Deep down inside she's a scared tiny little girl who's crying out loud for someone to come and hold her. To be her protector. To care for her and give the stability that she's always wanted and needed in life." He continued. I chewed on my lip. He was right. She was unstable and she needed my shoulder to lean on. A few more days and I could be there. Three more days and I **would** be there.

"You're right. I haven't done enough for her, but I will. I'll do enough and I'll do more than enough." I promised myself. Claire was sitting on a couch opposite from us reading a book and pretending not to listen.

"Good job Jeff. Now look, I've gotta go alright. You're mother has absolutely no idea I'm here and if she found out I came without her she'd kill me." He said urgently. I chuckled and nodded.

"I totally understand." I reassured. He nodded at me once and then stood as did I.

"Before I go though there's someone who wants to see you." He said. I quirked an eyebrow confused.

"Who?"

"Jeffy!" I looked back and saw the tiny Chloe running towards me. I leaned down and picked her up swiftly. I was happy to see Chloe. I kissed her cheek. I missed the little girl.

"Hey Chloe! What are you doing here?" I chuckled.

"Papa told me I could come see you if I didn't Mama Juniper." She smiled gracefully.

"Really now?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm doing so good in school!" She exclaimed. "Ouh and I met your girlfriend! She's really pretty. We hung out yesterday and she told me all about how she makes clothing herself. She told me if it was okay with papa that I could come over tomorrow and she'd help me make a dress of my own! I wanna be a fashion designer just like her!" She cheered. I smiled. Chloe liked her. That was good.

"You've picked a wonderful role model." I told her.

"Alright alright. We've gotta go now Chloe." My dad said. Chloe sighed and I set her to her feet. Claire and I waved bye to the two of them as they left before we started walking down the long hallways.

"Your dad is sexy." She giggled. "The little girl is adorable too." She added.

"You know my dad is like forty something right?" I asked frowning. She shrugged.

"It ain't that old. Plus he's in good shape. As if he's an actor." She smiled.

"Nope, not an actor. Just a big time music mogul." I joked. She laughed and playfully slapped my arm. We stopped or actually, she stopped and then I stopped after she stopped from seeing one of the nurses. Male nurse? Just nurse? Whatever they were all the same thing as long as you know that we saw one. He looked at us and then simply at her and smiled. She smiled back and blushed a little.

"Claire?" I asked quietly.

"Sh! We're having a moment." She sighed dreamily. They stared for a few more seconds before he finally winked and entered a little room.

"May I speak now?" I asked.

"I think he wants me to follow him." She smirked. I frowned.

"What are you..? No! Don't follow him! Are you crazy? You could kicked out for sleeping with him." I told her.

"But...I love him." She smiled.

"No Claire. You don't love him." I sighed.

"Yes I do!" She cried. She started towards the same door and I pulled her back and pulled her down the hall with me.

"Claire. Am I gonna have sign up for extra time here just so I can keep an eye on you?" Would I really do that for Claire? She was a good enough friend, but I don't think so.

"You don't have to keep an eye on me. Ricky will keep an eye on me." She smiled.

"Ricky, will get you into trouble. He's an asshole for taking advantage of someone who needs help." I said finally stopping around a corner.

"You don't know Ricky like I do." She objected.

"I don't wanna know Ricky like you do. Look Claire, you're a beautiful young lady alright? Sure you've got some problems in your life right now, but you'll work them out. Remember your dreams? Remember how you wanted to get out of this place and move somewhere far far away from here?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"Sweetheart that won't happen if you do this. You need to stay away from Ricky Dicky. He's bad news." I said firmly. She giggled a little at the nickname and agreed to the terms. She hugged me and I accepted her hug. If I couldn't protect Addison then I'd at least protect Claire with all my might in the little time I had left.

…...

"What could do you want the pants to be?" I asked Chloe. The little ten year old had come over to make an outfit with me. She was thrilled to be learning the art of design.

"Mint color. They'll go great with this new top my daddy bought me yesterday." She said pulling the shirt out of her bag. Chloe was pretty smart and sophisticated for a ten year old. She was definitely a fashionista. At first we were just making a dress, but I decided I had nothing else to do so hey, why not have a field day with this? The top was a collared, long sleeve, button up, white jean blouse. It was so adorable and the top part of the arm was cut out in circular patterns. She had such style.

"That's so cute Chloe." I complimented.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Do you have any shoes to go with it?" I asked as I loaded the thread and wound the bobbin. I knew I had some mint fabric stored up in the vanity room closet somewhere. She nodded.

"Yes. I have some white thong sandals, some white and mint TOMS, some white vans, some mint colored vans, and some white and mint colored custom made Jordans." She told me.

"Nice shoe collection. You have a lot of mint colored clothing?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sorta. Mint is my favorite color. I have mint colored jewelry. Mint colored hair accessories. Mint colored shoes of course. Just a few things." She said.

"Haha okay. I'll be back." I told her. She nodded again and I went quickly to the vanity room and pulled down a box of unused fabrics. I carried it back to my room and set it down on my bed.

"Can we make matching outfits for the party?" She asked. Both families were thrilled for the party. Julia, Vannah, and my mom had taken over the planning completely.

"Sure kiddo." I smiled.

"Yay! We can both wear mint skinnys! Do you have a pair of Jordans?" She asked. I shook my head. "That's okay, we don't have to wear them." She said.

"I could always make a pair online if you'd like me too." I offered.

"Will they be here in two days?" She asked.

"Good point. Ya know, Underground Station has some white mint TOMS. I'll go buy a pair from there tomorrow before I go see Jeff." I said.

"Yay!" I sat down at the sewing machines with her. I'd taken Marcy's machine and plugged it up in my room. We were both going to sew and I'd be teaching her along the way. It was a pretty fun activity. She was a fast learner. Yeesh, the girl was taking notes. We finished the jeans and we made a little dress for her. By the time she left it was eleven thirty. Savannah thought her items were very cute. I had a strange feeling though as I set in the house myself now. I felt like something was coming over the horizon. Whether it was good or bad I had no idea, but I would be ready to face it head on. No matter what.

**A/N** **Hmm, I wonder what's coming? Will the party be a success? Jeffrey is so close to coming home! Chloe and Addy are turning into great friends. Will Addison ever take that pregnancy test? Will she talk to Jeff about having kids? Find out in the next chapter of Addicted! Lols R&R Love you guys! :D**


	14. Used

I could barely wait for visiting hours to arrive. When I pulled in the visitors parking lot there were more cars than usual. I wondered why it was so full. I shrugged to myself and got out of the car. I brought Marcy with me today because she'd begged me to go. She was just trying to see if I would tell Jeff about this so called pregnancy. I wasn't. I knew I wasn't pregnant, test or no test. I walked slowly towards the building and she walked excitedly next to me. She'd never met Jeff so she was being really pushy and impatient today. We'll call a step up from her usual pushy and impatient self.

"Does he really look like he does on tv?" She asked. "If so then I really can't wait to meet him now. What if he's actually really old looking?" She frowned.

"Marcy. He's not old looking and he looks better off tv." I told her.

"Ouh la la! This is going to be great, I finally get to meet my future brother-in-law!" She cheered. I stopped and put my arm in front of her to make sure she did the same.

"Woah woah woah. Marcy, I don't want any talk of marriage when we go in here alright? Jeff doesn't believe in marriage and I don't want you making him feel bad or pressuring him." I chided.

"Wait. He doesn't believe in marriage?" She asked confused. I nodded. "Not even for you?"

"No Marcy. He doesn't believe in it period." I said firmly. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not cool. So basically what you're saying is that you're good enough for him to fuck, but not to marry? You're like...fuck buddies? His temporary play toy? You're his whore. His virgin whore. You're 'worthy' enough to have him as your first kiss and your first time, but you can't have him as your husband!?" She blurted out angrily. "I don't think I want to meet him anymore." Oh my gosh. I'd never thought that far into it. I had a terrible feeling that was now driving me crazy inside. What if she was right? What if I wasn't good enough for Jeff? I guess I'd always felt that way somewhere deep inside, but I never thought someone would actually prove it to be true. I never thought **he'd** prove it to be true.

"You're crazy Marcy." I spat. I continued inside and she followed suit. The patients were in the visiting lounge. Almost all of them. Including Jeff. He was sitting with Claire who had no visitors. He knew I was coming and that's why he was there. We began approaching them and it seemed like my world was moving at two miles per hour. The tears were pulling at my eyes and my heart began faltering and skipping all types of beats. God please don't let it be true. I loved him so much. I **love** him so much. My whole world practically revolves around him and now. Now hearing from my sister of all people that I was probably nothing more than a fuck buddy? No, he loves me just as much as I love him. Or did he? Had he said all those things to keep me there. Had he faked all those emotions. Had he played the perfect role to get this far for one thing? I hadn't even noticed that we'd stopped moving and had come face to face with the he and his recovering companion.

"Addy?" He asked looking worried. Upon hearing this all my insides crumbled to pieces and I felt my organs stop working. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. My God I was living a lie.

…...

Something was wrong. I just knew it. I could feel it in my bones. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. She didn't even blink. She just stood there unconscious. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Addy?" I said. Still nothing. "Darling, are you alright?" I asked again shaking her lightly. Finally she blinked and held a hand to her head. Then she looked at me and my suspicious were confirmed. She looked terrorized by something. I pulled her over to the couch and sat her down next to me. I began feeling her forehead. Maybe she was sick. Was it the flu?

"Addison are you alright?" I continued to ask. The girl she'd brought with her frowned at her and placed a hand on her shoulder as well. Claire nibbled at her nails with a look of distress on her face.

"I-I'm fine. I just need..." She blinked a few times at me. I was so confused.

"What do you need?" I asked. Then finally she smiled and I sighed letting all the relief out of my body.

"Nothing." She said. "Sorry, I spaced for a minute there. Big day tomorrow and I had a lot on my mind." It was a big day tomorrow. My last day in here tomorrow. Then it was home sweet home.

"As long as you're okay." I smiled. She turned away from me and pointed to the other woman.

"Jeff. This is my little sister Marcy." She told me. Marcy smiled kindly at me and shook my hand.

"Hello Jeff. I'm very pleased to finally meet you." She greeted. I nodded.

"Same goes to you Marcy. This is my friend Claire." I said introducing them. I didn't want Claire to feel left out.

"Hi!" Claire chirped. She and Marcy also shook hands.

"Hello." Marcy said back.

"Are you ready?" Addison asked me.

"As I'll ever be. Two more days and we can finally be together." I couldn't keep the grin off my face nor did I want to. I'd been yearning for her for a while now. To hold her. To kiss her. To watch her fall asleep in my arms.

"Yea. Together." She agreed. Something sounded a little off about that, but I shrugged it off. Maybe she was still a little spaced.

"I have a surprise for when I get out." I admitted. I couldn't wait for this surprise. Claire had helped me plan it all out and I was positive Addison would love it.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" I smirked. She laughed a little.

"I guess not. Whatever you do though you just better not propose to me." She said laughing a little more and Marcy joined in. My face fell a little. Where the hell was this coming from? I looked at Claire quickly who shrugged. I looked back at the laughing sisters. This had to be a joke. I could play along too couldn't I?

"Ha yea right. You already know I don't believe in all that marriage crap." I joked. The laughter slowly died down and she looked at me. A smile played on her face.

"So you aren't proposing right?" She asked.

"Not in a million years."

…...

_'Not in a million years.'_ Those were the words he used. I thought about this the whole ride home. How could I have been so stupid. Marcy was right. He didn't love me. He was using me. He really was just playing the part. He hurt me so badly just for sex? I never knew people would go that far. They wouldn't. People wouldn't go that far, but monsters would. I was sitting on my bed staring at the wall. I kept going over this in my head again and again. Why couldn't I just drop it? Or better yet why was this happening to me? What had I ever done to deserve this? After all I'd ever done for him. Then I finally broke down and let out all the tears out. This was what I needed. I needed to cry. A lot.

…...

I listened to my sister sobbing in her room through her locked and shut door. Lucas listened from beside me with a frown on his face. She'd been crying on and off for a straight hour. Poor girl. I felt bad for even putting those stupid thoughts in her head. After seeing the way Jeff reacted when it seemed as though she was about to literally drop dead I could tell he cared. He cared a lot. He probably didn't even mean it when he said he wouldn't marry her. I sighed and waved Lucas on to my room. I shut the door and we sat down on the bean bag chairs. He and I had become pretty good friends since the first time I'd met him. So of course I called him when I realized I'd possibly ruined my sisters life.

"I feel like a giant wad of shit Luke." I sighed again.

"Oh c'mon. Cut yourself some slack. You were just looking out for your sister." He said trying to reassure me.

"She thinks he's using her and it's all my fault Lucas. I could've gone about this some other way." I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on one of them.

"You were worried." He tried again.

"She's going to hate me." I groaned.

"Ya know, this comforting thing doesn't work if you keep refusing all my help." He sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and I watched as he did this. Lucas was beautiful. I will admit, I had a slight crush on him. He was twenty-six and he had the heart of an eighty year old. Wise and kind.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay. Look, I know you feel bad, but you don't need to worry about it okay? Jeff and Addy will work this out. They've held it together for this long, I'm pretty sure one little misunderstanding isn't going to tear them apart."

"Lucas, the last misunderstanding tore them apart for five years." I said quietly. "This time it's so much bigger."

"True, but this time they both know what's at stake. They nearly died without each other over those years. He's not going to let her leave him again and I doubt like hell she's going to let him walk away from her. They can fight all they want, they can say damn near anything to each other that they want, but at the end of the day they're always going to fall right back into each others arms. They'll get it right one day Marcy. Don't worry about it."


	15. Coming Home

I peeked into my sisters room and stared at her amused as she lay sleeping on her bed. She was supposed to have been up three hours ago so she could get ready to go pick Jeff up. I turned off her alarm clock. I felt she deserved the rest. She'd spent the past two days nervous and mopy. I didn't just leave the man without a ride. Instead I sent Lucas to go get him. He'd called me when he got there complaining about how I'd set him up for failure. Jeff wasn't too happy to see some guy he didn't know coming to pick him up. I thought it was funny myself. Quietly I entered the room and pulled the fluffy covers from off her head. I tapped her shoulders and leaned in her ear.

"Addison." I whispered. "It's time to wake up." She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and rolled over. "It's lunch time!" Her eyes flew open and she leaped for the alarm clock.

"What!? Oh my God my alarm clock didn't go off! I am so late, Jeff's going to kill me!" She shrieked jumping from the bed. She ran into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth and washing her face. I followed her laughing and grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down. I thought you needed the sleep." I smiled. She looked at me with some serious daggers in her eyes and a frown on her face. I pulled the corners of her lips up into a smile and watched them fall.

"Marcy-" She hissed.

"Frowning makes you look ugly." I told said cutting her off. "And before you go yelling at me let me explain. Jeff was not ditched at the facility thing. I sent Lucas to get him. Which by the way you need to tell your boyfriend to apologize because apparently he was rude to him."

"I'm not telling him anything. He was expecting me, and then some guy shows up in my place? If I were him, I would be rude too."

"You're always rude in the mornings so there's no change there. Now come with me. I made you breakfast." I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the staircase.

"Can I at least put some pants on first?" She whined. I looked back and noticed she was wearing nothing but panties, a sweater, and a pair of UGGS.

"Addison who the hell sleeps in shoes?" I asked frowning.

"I didn't mean to, I was cuddled up with my phone last night under the covers and I fell asleep." She explained.

"Whatever. No you'll be fine. No one here, but the gang." I said.

"The gang? Who's the gang!?" She exclaimed. She started pulling back and I held on tighter to her. She was very weak in the mornings. Just as weak as she was lazy.

"Us guh! We're the gang!" I said quickly adding my own slang in there. She sighed as we reached the bottom of the second set of stairs. We walked down the hall and into the kitchen and I stopped and smiled at the wonderful job I'd done in the kitchen. I heard her gasp a little from behind me and my smile widened as did his.

"I'm home."

…...

Man it felt great to be out of there. I would miss Claire a little, but I had my Addy now. That was all I wanted. Her. She stood across from me behind her sister in damn near little to nothing. And it looked great. Lucas, their friend apparently, had come and picked me up this morning. Marcy called almost every five minutes wondering where exactly we were. I had him stop on a little detour. I had a few things to accomplish before we got here.

"Jeff." She squeaked. Finally she came running into arms and hugging me. I hugged her back tightly kissing her head. Hugging her out here felt a lot better than hugging her in there.

"I'm so happy you're home." She laughed. "I mean I know we just saw each other like two days ago, but it's just much better knowing that now I can see you for as long as I want whenever I want, where ever I want."

"I missed you too Addy." I said finally letting you go.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled.

"I'm proud of me too. Thank you for not giving up on me." I owed her for that. I owed her for a lot. All the tears she shed. All the heartbreaks she faced. All the embarrassment I caused her. All the times I made her feel she wasn't good enough. I owed her for all that and more.

"I'd never give up on you Jeffrey. We're a team kid."

"Kid? Last time I checked I was older than you." I chuckled.

"Nobody cares Jeff." She muttered.

"I care." I heard Marcy announce from the entry to the kitchen.

"Shut up Marcy!" Addison snapped.

"That's a quarter in the mean jar." Lucas said.

"Mean jar?" I asked.

"Yes. Mean jar. My sister. His friend. Your girlfriend. Is just way too mean. She's rude, crabby, and selfish. Every time she says or does something mean she owes a quarter to the jar. She's almost on her third jar."

"I've only been gone for thirty days." I frowned.

"I have a serious problem Jeff. My problem is those two." She said innocently.

"That's another quarter." Lucas said quietly. She turned to his direction and glared at him.

"Lucas go home! Jeff, we're going upstairs to my room. It's the only way we can some what avoid the other one." She said pulling me with her.

"Another quarter!" Marcy yelled as we reached the stairs. I laughed to myself and continued on. I'd definitely missed her a lot more than I knew. Now all I had to do was make it til the end of this party and I could finally make my next move.

…...

He was back. Finally back with me. I was still a little scorned about his previous words at the rehab center, but I was trying to convince myself that he didn't mean it. He couldn't have meant it. I knew Jeff. I knew him well, and he might be persistent, but he's not that persistent. We walked into my room and fell on the bed together instantly. I wasn't going to sleep with him though. No not yet. I had to be cruel to myself and ignore my urges. I didn't want to do anything else that could hurt me a lot more in the end. So instead we held each other and I questioned him on topics that we'd skipped over on my birthday.

"So Amy really cheated on Matt huh?" I asked. Jeff nodded beside me.

"I can't believe she did that to him. It really messed him up." He sighed.

"Ya know he's taking that out on us right." I said.

"Huh?" I guess he hadn't heard yet about our little show down in front of his family.

"I confronted him about it the day I met your family. He's jealous because you're better than him in everything. He thought his relationship with Amy was the one thing you couldn't win over him. Then he met me and realized our relationship was a lot stronger." I responded.

"Really now? That's how he feels?" I rolled over on my side and leaned my head on my hand and nodded at him. "My own brother hates me cause he thinks I'm better than him? He feels I'm out to get him. I looked up to him my whole life Addy. I just wanted to be like Matt." He frowned.

"I know Jeff." I said patting his leg.

"I didn't know I was hurting him." He said as he traced patterns on my leg. The sensation he was giving me. Probably on purpose.

"You guys should talk. I also think we need to get him and Amy back together." I said.

"No." He answered quickly.

"But Jeff-"

"Addison, she hurt him. Matt loved her so much and she committed the ultimate betrayal. I don't want her around him so she can do it again." He growled. I sighed at him.

"Jeff even though we stopped talking, I never stopped watching. The feud between you three that started before you all broke apart looked a less than acting. Especially between those two. I think there relationship was breaking apart already." I admitted. "She probably felt like she was going to lose him anyways." I knew that was no excuse for her to do what she did, but those two really were cute together. She made Matt happy and when Matt was happy Jeff was happy.

"So she cheats to make it better?" He asked.

"She was vulnerable and Edge took advantage of her. The same thing he tried doing to me when we first met. Remember he kept using those cheesy lines on me?" I giggled. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Yea I remember." He said.

"A girls heart is fragile Jeff. It doesn't take a lot to break it. Especially when the person you love so much is the one breaking it." I had a double meaning in there that I'm sure he caught. He looked at me and then looked away rolling over on his stomach.

"What's that mean?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said pretending I didn't know.

"You weren't talking about Amy only. Who else were you talking about?" He asked.

"No one Jeff." I sighed. I felt bad.

"You're lying. You're a terrible liar and you know it."

"I'm sorry. Can we just drop it?" I said lying on my back and staring at the ceiling.

"Am I really hurting you that bad?" He asked quietly. I felt worse now. I frowned and rolled over onto his back and played with his hair.

"Jeff. I'm sorry. You aren't hurting me I just- I don't know. I've had a lot on my mind lately and it just came out. I didn't mean anything by it though. I swear." I kissed the back of his neck and then nibbled his ear. "Forgive me." I whispered.

"I can't stay mad at you." He told me.

"You still haven't given me my surprise. You know I'm impatient." I smiled. I could hear him smirking into the covers.

"You'll get it later on." He told me.

"When is later exactly?" I pondered.

"After the party." He managed to turn himself over from under me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That's such a long time from now. Your dad said this party doesn't end til everyone's passed out!" I exclaimed. He laughed at me and then kissed me.

"He's throws the best parties." He teased.

"Jeff please." I whined. I was anxious to see what this surprise was. I'd learned to love Jeff's surprises over the years. He always delivered the best ones.

"We'll ditch the party early. Promise." He kissed me again and I frowned. Fine. I would wait til we ditched the party, but that didn't mean I would stop bugging him about it. In the mean time though I decided I needed space. Space to mentally tell my vag to chill out. So I allowed the problems in my life to play video games in my room with Jeff while I washed away my lust and joined them afterwards. This was going to be a long day.


	16. Unwanted

The time to party had finally arrived and I was overly excited. I got dressed in the outfit that Chloe and I decided on and then Marcy, Luke, Jeff, and I all left to Luke's house so he could get ready. Then off to Jeff's house to do the same. He was happy to see his pups. They'd been well taken care of thanks to Marcy and I. They'd taken that job from me soon after I started. Marcy insisted we take Jeff's corvette. She'd never ridden in one before so she was set on getting her turn. I wasn't about to argue with her knowing that she would win the fight anyways. We drove to the family house and were very surprised to see it so packed full of cars. What the hell had my mother done!?

"Um...why are all these cars here?" Marcy asked me.

"I have no idea." I said quietly. "I thought this as just a little party."

"Little? Oh darling no!" Jeff said. "My parents don't know what little is. They've probably invited everyone in the family."

"I have no doubt that my mother probably did the same." I muttered.

"You guys have a lot of family." Lucas also muttered. We all got out of the car and waved and smiled at the people who greeted us. One woman came up to Jeff once we entered the house and pinched his cheeks. The woman had grey hair that fell short and curled at the bottom. She looked like she'd had some work done.

"Oh Jeffrey! My sweet baby boy!" She cooed. Haha that loser.

"Hi grandma." He smiled embracing her. She hugged him tight and patted his back.

"I've missed you so much! How come you don't talk to grandma anymore?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been in my right mind lately." He confessed.

"Oh that's okay monkey, you're better now." She said pinching his cheeks again.

"Oh is that my little baby doll!?" I saw my grandma coming towards me and I felt like a kid again.

"Gammy!" I squealed jumping up and down clapping my hands. I hugged the tiny woman and wiggled in my spot as she showered me with compliments.

"Ha loser." I heard Jeff chuckle from beside me. I shot a glare at him and snarled.

"Don't you talk about my affection for my gammy like that!" I exclaimed.

"Your affection is weird." Marcy said.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were 25 instead of 5." He poked. I gasped at him and playfully punched him.

"Ouch!" He joked. His grandma gasped now and turned to me.

"How dare you, you evil little wench! Don't you dare put your filthy and disgusting grimy little hands off my grandson." She snapped. My mouth fell open, my eyes widened, and I choked a little.

"I-I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Yes. You better be. Now, come along Jeffrey. We have lots of family to meet with." She took away my Jeff and left my family and Lucas standing there. I was still a little shaken up at the woman yelling at me.

"Gammy." I whined. "The mean lady yelled at me."

"When?" She asked confused. I sighed. My grandmother was of course an old lady and she didn't catch much and whatever she did catch she forgot within minutes. Poor woman.

…...

The party rolled on and I had to admit, it was the best party I'd ever been to. The people were nice to me. Well the people I knew from my family were nice to me. Some of Jeff's younger cousins were nice to me. His older cousins, Kristen, and his grandmother didn't hesitate to show their distaste for me at all. I tried to ignore it and continue enjoying myself. It was kind of hard to do when I couldn't spend time with Jeff. His grandmother had kept him all to herself and every time we even made eye contact she growled at me in the distance. Somewhere in between in all the partying and the granny hatred I'd managed to slip out and off towards the woods. I knew where I needed to be right now and that was our secret place. I hadn't been there in so long that when I walked through the door it seemed foreign. So many memories came rushing back to me in an instant though. So many sweet memories.

_::Flashback::_

"_So...what's your favorite color?" He asked. I didn't know what he was doing here, but I didn't mind. He was sweet and he seemed to like me. I would let him bother him for a little bit. Eventually he'd decide I wasn't worth his time of day and go away._

"_I have lots of favorite colors. Black, purple and cyan and my top three though. I also like yellow but not a lot." I answered. _

"_Cool. I like all the colors. One day, when I grow up I'm going to dye my hair a different color almost every week. Not just at once either. Sometimes I'll do multiple colors." He said. _

"_That's cool. I wanna dye my hair blue one day." I told him while playing with my hair._

"_You should do it. You'd look cute with blue hair." He told me. _

"_Really?" I asked blushing a little. _

"_Yea. You should let me do it for you." He offered._

"_I don't know. I don't want my hair to get fucked up." He shrugged from beside me and slid his hands in his pockets. We'd been walking for a couple minutes and I stopped when I saw something ahead of us._

"_What's that?" I asked. _

"_I don't know. Looks like a little shack." He said. "Wanna check it out?" I thought about this for a minute before nodding and walking on. _

"_What do you think is in there?" I said. He peered in through a dirty window and looked around._

"_Looks like nothings in there." He reported. I grabbed the handle on the door and pulled it open. Some dust fell off into the air and made me cough a little. I stepped inside and looked around._

"_It's dark. We need a light." I said. The only light that we did have was shining in from the behind us. _

"_Looks like the bulb is missing." He said. "Here I have a flashlight on my phone." He pulled out the device and soon enough the room filled up with a bright light. We looked around and the place was a mess. There was old furniture tossed all over the room. A torn rug covered the floor. There were shelves with drawers falling out and the cabinet doors hung off the hinges. The walls were scratched and holed up. This place was a true wreck. _

"_Wow. Ruined." He said._

"_I completely agree." I told him._

"_So, after we clean this place up do you wanna decorate or can I decorate?" He asked. I looked at him confused and a little appalled. _

"_Excuse me?" I asked._

"_This place might be run down but it'd be an awesome hang out place." He said._

"_You actually think we're going to be friends don't you?" I asked._

"_Well of course. I know you like me. I mean, I'm impossible not to like. And you, you're a pretty cool person. Yea you're quiet and bitchy now, but I bet in a few weeks you'll be begging me to spend time with you non stop." He said. I stared at him._

"_No." I said._

"_A month?" He asked._

"_No."_

"_Two months?"_

"_No."_

"_Three?"_

"_No."_

"_Higher or lower?" He asked next._

"_Much much higher."_

"_...A year?" He said sounding a little hurt._

"_Sure. Somewhere around there." I agreed. He chuckled and tossed his arm loosely around my neck._

"_Yea right. I'll stick with a few weeks. So come on, am I decorating or are you?" He asked again. I bit my lip and thought for a minute. He did seem like a fun person to hang out with and I have always wanted a little place to escape to. _

"_We can both decorate it. We'll come back here tomorrow after school and start cleaning alright?" He smiled and that made me smile. He had beautiful lips. Woah what the hell was I saying? Anyways, it was set. He and I would start making this our hang out. Our little club. Our secret place._

_::End of Flashback::_

…...

She was just standing in the middle of the room. Was she possessed? She'd been doing this a lot lately. I wondered if she really was sick. Or maybe this was her thinking again. What was she thinking about. It killed me not knowing. Especially since whatever she was thinking about was breaking her heart. I was still a little upset about that. My first day back with her and I've already managed to screw it up. What did I do though? She placed a hand over her stomach and sighed. Stomach ache?

"Addy?" I called. She spun around quickly and dropped her hand. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea." She smiled combing the loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Just thinking again."

"About what?" I asked.

"The first time we ever saw this place. Do you remember?" She asked smiling wider at me.

"Yea." I smiled. "You were determined to reject my friendship offer that night." She giggled from where she stood. Her giggles were so precious. She sighed happily and stared down at herself.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What?" She said looking back up at me.

"First you're feeling up your stomach and not you're staring at it." I said. "Are you hungry? We're about to eat." I laughed. She frowned a little.

"I'm not hungry. Marcy thinks I'm." She stopped halfway through her sentence and I stopped laughing and waited for her to finish. She sounded pretty serious.

"Marcy thinks you're what?" I asked swallowing thickly.

"Marcy thinks I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"Pregnant?" I whispered.

"Yea. But I know I'm not. She's just saying that cause she thinks I eat and sleep too much." She said.

"But just to be sure you at least took a test right?" I asked.

"Why does everyone want me to take a damn test? I said I'm not pregnant." She snapped.

"Addison I just want you to be sure. If you don't know for sure you could hurt the baby." I said gently.

"Yea well I'm not hurting anything so stop worrying about it." She muttered.

"You sound like you wouldn't care either way." I said lowly.

"I never said that." She sighed.

"You implied that. What if you were, would you keep it?" I asked.

"Jeff!" She exclaimed.

"Would you? And not because you don't believe in abortion, but because you wanted it. Would you?" I pressed on.

"Yes. Of course I would. I'm not as cruel and heartless as you think." She spat. I felt guilt slowly creep up my back. What was I doing? I came here to surprise her, not hurt her. Something else I fucked up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I said lowering my head. "Come on. We should probably get back. My grandma wants you to eat with us." I told her. She looked at me then with confusion on her face.

"Why? I thought she hated me."

"She doesn't hate you." I smiled going over to her. I held her from behind and lowered my head to her shoulder. "She's just over protective of me. That's all."

"She is over protective. I give you that. But regardless, the woman still hates me." She said holding my arms.

"Doesn't matter. I love you. That's all you need right?" I kissed her cheek and waited for her to answer.

"Yes." She said with adorable pouty lips. I reached around and kissed those lips before she agreed to leave back to the house. I'd have to work hard to not mess up the rest of the night.

…...

She was staring at me with frozen fireballs in her eyes. Jeff sitting next to me holding my hand didn't seem to be making it any better either. I swear she almost blew a gasket when he kissed my cheek in front of her. Everyone was sitting and enjoying themselves even more while they filled their growling stomachs. Alec didn't look exactly pleased. He hadn't wanted there to be a break in the party. Especially not so his mother-in-law could have her wishes. A late night dinner for everyone. I could agree with him. Who the hell had a raging party that suddenly stopped in the middle so you could sit at several tables with a group of people and eat food while formal dinner party music played in the background. Julia had pretty much forced Alec to allow this to happen. She said it wouldn't be fair for her mother to have sit through all his music and their party plans and not have her own little moment. He told her that if she wanted her own moment she could do it at her own damn house. Ah I loved that man.

"Isn't this much better than that loud, infuriating thing you called a party earlier?" She smiled.

"Actually Penelope, I think the party that your wife, her two companions, and I planned was just fine without all your snobby shit added to it." Alec snarled.

"Alec." Julia hissed. Penelope and Alec absolutely hated each other. She thought Alec was poisoning her daughter and Alec felt like she was controlling Julia. There had to be some point in life where the parents backed off and let the child breathe. Couldn't argue there.

"Well this will give everyone to cool down and just be normal for a few minutes. Right Sebastian?" She asked her husband. He stopped sipping his drink and looked at her.

"Sure." Another sip. He clearly didn't care.

"Jeffrey dear I've been meaning to tell you all night that your girlfriend is just lovely." She said. Lovely? She thought I was lovely. Maybe there was hope after all.

"I just don't think that you two should be in an open relationship." She continued.

"Open relationship?" He asked frowning.

"Yes." She nodded. She turned to Marcy. "Dear, don't you ever get angry seeing him with her?" She asked referring to me. Marcy stared at the woman and then let her eyes wonder around the table frantically.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You and Jeff! You both make a lovely couple, but allowing him to keep his sideline things around isn't good for your future together." She went on.

"Sideline things?" I said.

"Woah. I'm not with Jeff." Marcy said whistling out her shock.

"Grandma, Marcy and I are friends. I'm with Addison." Jeff said.

"She's knows that. She's just being a-"

"Silly goose!" Julia cut in. "She's just being a silly goose."

"You-you're with her?" She choked out. I cleared my throat and forced a smile on my face.

"No disrespect Mrs. Gensing, but you say that as if it's a bad thing." I said as politely as possible.

"You're damn right it's a bad thing!" She exclaimed throwing down her napkin.

"Excuse me?" My mother said finally cutting in.

"Bad thing? What do you mean it's a bad thing? How is him being with me a bad thing?" I asked.

"Look at yourself! You look like something put together from a wasteland!" She snapped.

"Mother!" Julia said.

"How dare you talk about my daughter that way." My mother said firmly.

"Well somebody ought to tell her the truth instead of lying to her!" She stood up slowly from her chair and continued bashing me. "You think you're good enough for my Jeffrey? Well you're not. You're nothing more but a cheap waste of his time. All you do for a living apparently is let people take photos of yourself. I wonder what other things you do behind a camera that people can only see in certain places." I drew in a sharp breath and felt someone had just punched me in my stomach.

"You're nothing! You never were nothing and you never will be nothing! You think these people here care about you? They don't. They're all actually sitting around asking themselves what the hell he sees in you. What could you possibly give him that anybody else couldn't. For a crying out loud you don't even come from a good family. You're going to be just like your mother. Alone and useless. He didn't want her and he didn't want you either. What on earth makes you think that if your own father didn't want you that anybody else would?" She snorted. And that was it. I flew from the invisible chains that held me captive in that seat and was gone. Of course I knew that there would be some people in the world that didn't approve of me, but wow. I didn't think anyone would actually say that. Would actually do that. Would hate me that much. That was the second person to prove that I wasn't good enough for him. The first being Jeff inadvertently and now. Now his own grandmother. And in front of everyone? Everyone had seen that display. They were probably nodding their heads agreeing with her. I was worthless. I was useless. I was pathetic. I wasn't wanted. Not by my father. Not by Jeff. Not by anyone.


	17. Confessions

I watched her as she ran from us. Ran from my grandmother. Ran from me. There was so much commotion going on. The women yelling. My dad was beyond pissed. Chloe had taken cover. Marcy was crying. Matt and Lucas was trying to comfort her. Didn't seem to be working. I looked at this woman. The woman who'd just ruined probably everything I'd worked so hard for. Everything I ever wanted in life. She'd just ran it off. I stood slowly. There were so many thoughts running through my mind.

"All of you must be out of your minds! Your daughter isn't good enough and that's that!" She continued. Then I stopped. My hands balled up into fist and I turned to her. I was raging and right now I had a lot to say. A lot of anger to get off my chest. She was going to hear it.

"Not good enough?" I hissed. "Who the hell are you to tell anyone who is and who isn't good enough for me? The last time I checked I was and still am the only Jeffrey Nero Hardy on this planet and because of that, I will be the one to decide who's good enough and who isn't. You are one of the lowest people I have **ever** known. She's done nothing to you to get on your bad side. Then again neither has anyone else that you hate! You hate because you're a selfish, crabby, old bitch who isn't satisfied with her own life! If anything you should thanking her! You talk so much about how you missed me, about how you love me! Truth to be told without her, I would've been dead years ago and you would've never been able to see me again. She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I've worked so hard to try and make her happy because that's what she deserves. Happiness. She deserves to be loved and held and told she's beautiful and the greatest thing God ever made every single day and then here comes people like you tearing her down for no reason! **You** are the pathetic one! Not her! And that father shit you pulled!? Are you fucking crazy! You don't mess with someones mind like that! I'm going to give you an ultimatum. You can either crawl on your hands and knees and beg like hell to her for her forgiveness. Or you can stay the hell out of my life and I'll forget I ever had two grandmothers and you can forget you ever had two grandsons." I shook my head at her and ran off to find Addison. I could only hope that she took me seriously. I meant everything I said. Addison is my whole world and if she can't accept that then I guess she'd just have to go.

…...

I'd managed to successfully hide away from Jeff all night long. At one point I was sure he was going to find me, but luckily I was hidden in the bushes well enough not to be seen. He looked so sad when he turned away. Sad and angry. But I couldn't go running to him now. What would I say? What if he had come to tell me that he agreed with her? Nope. Couldn't let that happen. I'd made it back to my moms house and slipped into my old room. I'd decided I'd sleep under the bed. My mom might check the room, but she wouldn't look under the bed. What grown woman would sleep under there? I was so tired the next morning and my phone was dead. My mom was still here and she didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. My stomach was growling and I was hungry. My eyes burned and I had to piss. If I did, my mother would hear when I flushed the toilet. She'd come running and find me.

That was a chance I took. I crept to the bathroom and relieved my bladder. I pretended the flush and the running water from the sink was a lot more quieter then it actually was. I pretended my mom didn't open up the door to the bathroom and hug me like she hadn't seen me years. I simply pushed myself away from her and laid down on the comfortable bed. No need to hide anymore.

"Addison. Are you okay sweetie? I'm so sorry about last night." She said.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled.

"Addison I-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped. She quieted down and I heard leave the room. Then I heard a slight shuffling again and I growled into my pillow.

"Mom. I said go away!" I yelled. There was an unsteady giggle and thing little bony fingers rested themselves on my back.

"Gammy?" I asked turning to look at her. It was my gammy. I was so happy she was there. She was the only one I would willingly talk to right now. I sat up on my knees and hugged her.

"I know my sweet angel. I know." She said soothing me as I cried into her shawl.

"It hurts gammy. It hurts so much." I continued.

"Oh baby girl. I know it hurts, but you shouldn't isolate yourself." She said.

"I don't want him to find me. I don't wanna hear him disown me." I sniffled.

"Disown? Like leave you?" She asked. I wiped my eyes and nodded. She threw her head back laughing a little and then cupped my cheeks smiling.

"No he wouldn't!" She laughed. "Sweetheart, you should've seen what that boy did for you after you left." She told me dropping her hands to her lap.

"What'd he do?" I asked.

"He stood up and he became a man." She said in a hushed tone. "He told that woman off and made her eat her words. He confessed his love for you and defended you like only a true lover could. When that boy was threw with her all she could do was stand there. She near bout had a heart attack I tell ya. Yes she did." My gammy pulled the purse off her wrist and pulled out crochet needles and yarn. She went to work rocking back and forth in her spot on the bed.

"Gammy." I said quietly. "Do you think it'll ever get easier?" I asked. She smiled while she continued her needlework.

"Of course. Everyone always says that starting a project is the easy part, but it's actually finishing it that's easier." She said.

"Really?" I questioned. Was she sure about that? Every project I did was harder in the end.

"Well definitely." She said nodding her tiny head quickly. "Wanna know why?" She asked.

"Please."

"It's always easier to finish because in the beginning, you're clueless. No idea what it is you call yourself doing and you mess up again and again and again. Near the end of the project though, you've finally learned. You know what you're doing now and it's nothing but smooth sailin." She told me. Okay so that made sense enough.

"I get it gammy." I said.

"Good. Now let your mama take you home so you can get yourself cleaned up. Then you need to go and talk to him. Work this out honey. It'll all be okay."

…...

I took my gammy's advice and now I was on the front porch trying to will myself to knock on Jeff's front door. After I charged my phone I realized I had dozens and dozens of text messages and missed calls from him and the others. They cared. I bit my lip and finally knocked on the door. It didn't take him long to answer.

"Addy!" He exclaimed picking me up off my feet. "I'm so glad you're okay! After last night I didn't know what to expect." He admitted.

"Jeff. We need to talk." I told him. He seemed to get worried after that but he nodded.

"Yes. We do." We both entered the house and we stepped into the living room. I let out a shaky breath and started quickly.

"Okay. Look, last night had me really thinking. I was so scared. I was scared that maybe you would agree with her or that you would finally open your eyes and see that I'm not the girl for you. You are one of the greatest people in this whole entire and she's right! I'm not worthy of you. You should be with someone who's just as great as you and that isn't me." I could feel my voice breaking apart. I didn't want to say these words. These annoying words that kept reminding me of everything I could never be. But they needed to let out.

"I love you Jeff. I love you so much and sometimes that love hurts. It hurts because every time I wake up in the morning I have to face another day where I realize that one day it might be admitted that I would jump solar systems for you and you wouldn't run an extra mile for me!" I cried. "For almost the last week I've been going fucking crazy thinking that all this time you've just been lying to me! You know what's funny about that though? What's hilarious!? What's hilarious is the fact that you, **you** actually proved it to be true!"

"What?" He gasped. "Addison wait. I never wanted you to think that!" He moved quickly towards me and held my hands.

"Jeff please." I begged quietly.

"No. You need to here this." He pulled me closer to him and looked me directly in my eyes. "I've been dying to say this for days now. Last night was supposed to be perfect just so that I could say this, but it was ruined and I'm sorry about that. Addison I never lied to you about my love for you. I do love you more than anything in this entire world. You don't think I'd run a mile for you because I wouldn't. I'd run a million marathons if you wanted me to and I wouldn't stopped til I was either dead or back in your arms. You'd jump solar systems for me and I'd be right there carrying you on my back so you wouldn't even have to move a muscle. I can't stand not being able to hold you all those years. I was barely living when I had to leave you for the extra thirty days. Sugar I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I want you to be the happiest woman with me. I want you wake up every morning look in the mirror and think 'damn, i'm the luckiest woman in the world'. Not because you'll have me, but because you'll have everything you could ever dream of. You won't want for anything. You won't have to ask for anything. You won't desire anything. I promise you all of this as long as you do one thing for me." The next thing that happened came as a shock to me. I thought I was imagining things when he pulled out that tiny black box. I thought I'd was hallucinating when he knelt down on one knee. I thought I was soaring when he showed me the gold diamond engagement ring and let the words flow.

"Addison. Tenley. Gregor. Will you marry me?" It didn't take me more than a second to answer.

"Yes."


	18. Bringing Back Amy

The fans were cheering loudly and even though I'd been hearing this again for a while now it still felt great. Three years had passed since I'd proposed to the woman of my dreams. Two years had passed since we said I do. One year and a half had passed since she gave birth to my first child and now three months had passed since she started carrying my second one. Everything was perfect. Except for the fact that I was just coming back from a suspension. Possibly one of my worst suspensions ever. She didn't talk to me. She didn't look at me. She wouldn't even let me come around her and my daughter Fallon. I would have to get this right someday. What also made this suspension one of the worst is when the house burned down. Thankfully we weren't home at the time, but Jack. Poor Jack. He didn't make it. I missed him like and now this storyline they had me in? They were pretty much going to throw my dog's death in my face. Throw around the fact that my family has no home to call their own. I was getting fed up with this.

MVP was standing her talking all this crap in my face. It hurt. I knew it was a script, but damn. It felt real. It was supposed to feel real. I wanted to cry. I was pretty sure Addison was crying backstage. If she was crying Fallon was crying. Why couldn't I cry too? It would make this seem ten times more realistic. Oh yea, I was ordered to 'keep this shit professional'. In Vince's eyes if you cried on national tv and you something hanging between your legs then your unprofessional. I'm almost positive tuns of the superstars have cried before. Old bastard. I was just thankful this segment was coming to a close. A few more seconds and I could get out of here.

"Hey man. I'm just happy that I've been given a second chance. And if anyone should know about second chances, it's you." I said. MVP really? They were letting **this guy** come out here and bash me? At least I didn't commit an armed robbery and kidnapping.

"And you're right. What you said. It does **burn** me up inside." I growled next.

"Hey hey. Calm down man, you ain't gotta get all hype." I heard him say somewhat off the mic. He was just lucky this was all planned out. I shoved him roughly through the ropes and added some extra fun for myself and destroyed his 'VIP Lounge'. He walked backwards up the ramp holding his hands up at me in a defensive matter. The fans went on and on booing him and cheering me. Time came for the break and I left the ring high fiving the fans and hugging some of them.

"You rock Jeff!"

"We love you Jeff!"

"You suck Jeff!" The douche said.

"Yo Jeff!" Someone called out when I made it backstage. It was Alvin, MVP's actual actual name. I stopped and waited for him as he approached me. Wonder what he had to say.

"Look man, I know standing out there and taking that hurt, but you know that I would never say that shit to you for real right man?" He asked. Yea I guess I knew that, but that didn't mean I had to feel any different about it.

"Yea I know." I said.

"No hard feelings right?" I nodded. "That's what's up man." We fist pounded and left each other and I went quickly to my locker room.

"Shh it's okay. I know, mama knows." She cooed. Addison was surrounded by a few other divas who also cooed at Fallon who was crying her little eyes out.

"What's wrong?" I asked rolling my neck.

"She just woke up from her nap. She won't let me feed her, her diaper isn't wet. I don't know." She sighed rocking the little baby. I moved towards her and extended my arms for Fallon. She passed her over to me and now it was my turn to work with her. As I thought she would, she quieted down and her own loud cries were reduced to little noises. She smiled at me and kicked her little legs.

"You just wanted daddy didn't you?" I smiled.

"Aw. She's a daddy's girl indeed." Maria sighed. I didn't know why or when her friendship with Addison started, but it had. I can remember when the red head use to ignore me and drool over Matt non stop. Then the day after she hung out with Addison and Amy things slowly started changing. She started getting nicer and nicer until boom! We were friends.

"Ugh you're not kidding." Addison sighed.

"Is that a problem?" Eve asked.

"No. It's perfectly fine." She said standing. She started packing the baby bag and gathering the rest of our things. "The more she's with him the happier she is. The happier she is, the less she cries." She added.

"She's just so adorable." Maria said. She came over to me and lightly stroked Fallon's hair. "I wish you guys weren't leaving." We were in North Carolina this week for Smackdown and that was the only reason I'd let Addison and the baby come. Anywhere else would've been a no. Too far away from home, and it wasn't safe for Fallon.

"Yea well we have to. It's way past someone's bed time." Addison said playing with Fallon's cheek. Fallon was nocturnal. She slept in the day and played in the night. Addison knowing this was still just as determined to make her sleep at night. She rarely ever won that battle.

"Fine. Call me tomorrow okay?" Maria said. They exchanged hugs and then her and Eve did the same before we left out to the parking lot. The show wasn't over, but I wasn't due for any other segments. I didn't have a match. Why stay? She strapped in Fallon and we set off for the ride in the car. It was a silent ride. The pregnancy made her more moody than she normally was, but this silence wasn't due to that. This silence was caused by her mind being controlled by her latest schemes and plans. After Matt and I settled our little spat, his little spat, she started talking to him about Amy. Even after all the years, she was still stuck on getting them back together. She was meeting up with the red head tomorrow and even against my request she was going to make her first attempt to get them to meet up. I didn't know how Matt felt, he kept to himself about his ex and my wife's plan, but I could tell that part of him wanted this. I just hoped that whatever happened didn't hurt him.

…...

I walked down the stairs the next day. It was going on three o'clock and I had a lunch date with Amy. I felt great about myself. I really hoped I could convince her to agree meeting Matt next week. He missed her and I missed them. I knew Jeff missed her too no matter how many times he denied it. I'd had plenty of time to talk with the elder Hardy considering we were living with him now. It was devastating when we lost the house and Jack. You always hear stories about this happening to other people, but you never imagine happening to you.

Marcy was in the Fallon's room reading her a book before she took her daily afternoon nap. That's all she ever did during the day, sleep. She was so sweet when she was sleeping. My sister nearly had a heart attack at the announcement of my realistic pregnancy and cried herself to a babbling mess when Fallon was finally born. Oh the pain that child brought to my vag. It was semi worth it for the pain that I caused Jeff's hand. I'd always wondered what it felt like the woman to be able to demonstrate at least a little of the pain the man had brought upon them by the legendary hand holding. It felt great.

Jeff was in the living room with his brother and a few of their friends, including Luke who'd taken on a somewhat serious relationship with Marcy. They were watching some movie on the plasma and eating popcorn. There was a light skinned girl with long black hair on the screen. She wore nothing but a thin tank top and a pair of itty bitty panties. She held a gun in her hand and looked like she was trying to escape from some hotel. Something told me they were just watching for her half nakedness. Guys. What are you gonna do with em? I walked into the room and kissed Jeff lightly on his scruffy cheek.

"I'll be back in a couple hours okay?" I kissed him again. "Yea you should probably shave while I'm gone. Love you!" He muttered some words that I'm sure didn't exist and nodded. I rolled my eyes and skipped out of the living room and towards the door.

"Love you too." I heard him say before I left. It never failed.

…...

I was a little happy to see Addison after all these years. She'd grown up a lot, but her looks didn't change one bit. She was still the tiny, petite, little blonde I'd remembered from Jeff's room the first time I met her. I smiled and waved at her when she caught sight of me. Her eyes lit up and she met me halfway before we squeezed each other tightly.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Amy I haven't seen you in so long, you look great!"

"Thanks. You look just as amazing as ever too kid." I laughed. "So what's up? How have you been? I heard you and Jeff got married and had a little girl." Jeff's wedding and child birth had been in the newspaper and it was a trending topic on the internet. I was happy for the two of them. I also knew they'd wind up together.

"Yea we did. We're actually going to have another little family member in about seven more months." She said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Really? That's great! I'm so excited for you guys!" I told her hugging her again.

"Yea I'm excited for us too. Jeff's a great father. Fallon just loves him. Sometimes I feel like he carried her and I just watched."

"That's just how it goes sometimes. Maybe this one will favor you." I joked. "So, what'd you wanna talk about?" I asked. It was nice to catch up, but I knew we'd have to get down to business eventually.

"Right. I wanted to talk to you about Matt." She said slowly.

"Oh. Matt. Alright." I said. I hadn't really thought much about him. Didn't think it was fair. I'd really hurt him and I knew it. It was stupid of me to cheat on him with Adam. He'd done nothing but use me and cheat on me. I was miserable with Adam. Even after I dumped him he made my life miserable.

"Wanna shop and talk? I need some new dresses and flats." She told me. I nodded and we made our way from the mall cafe and up the escalators.

"Don't you have some from your last pregnancy?" I asked her.

"Yea, but I haven't been shopping in a while. Plus I need to get some new fabrics while I'm here. Riley wants me to start working on a new line for pregnant women." She explained.

"You still work with Riley?" I asked next.

"Of course. I'll never model for anyone else. Plus Riley's family. He's like my dad. He takes good care of me."

"That's good."

"Stop changing the subject missy." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Fine. What about Matt?" I sighed.

"I think you and he should talk to each other Amy. He misses you. And I can tell you miss him too." She said flipping through some dresses.

"I really screwed things up Addy. I can't just go back and act like it didn't happen." I objected.

"I'm not asking you too. I'm just asking you to do that. I just want you guys to see one another. It'll be good for you. You never got closure. Closure is virtue in life." She said tossing a little black dress at me.

"Will he listen?" I asked looking at the garment. It was part lace and part actual clothing. It looked like it was going to cut off all my blood circulation and like I was going to have to pull it down every twenty seconds.

"He might not want to but remember, he's just pretending. He'll be hanging on to your every word. Especially if you wear that dress." She winked.

"How much time will I have to mentally prepare myself?" We walked towards the dressing room and entered the stalls. She tried on her loose and cute little dresses and I slipped into the tight materials she'd picked out.

"Til next week. Friday. He doesn't have a match so to keep him busy I'm sending him off on a date. With you of course." She said trying another dress. It had lace floral sleeves and was white with a little brown belt.

"This is cute right?" She asked. "Jeff and I are going to the 'movies'." She said adding air quotations.

"What's with the quotations?" I asked.

"We're not really going to the movies. We're going to go check into a hotel and do some serious fucking. Marcy, my sister by the way, is going to watch Fallon." She grinned.

"Why can't you do this at home?" I asked a little uneasy.

"Cause screaming is one favorite things to do. Like to scream til I'm hoarse and we don't feel family should hear that so we'd rather go there where people with people we'll never see again. Plus I like the fact that we're being so secretive about it. Makes it ten times more sexy. Oh yea and there's no distractions also known as Marcy." She said. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I had no idea she was such a freak. Jeff had her whipped already. That was probably more literal than I thought it was.

"Right well then. To make your little game more fun you guys should pretend like you don't know each other and this is just some hot steamy sex scandal." I offered. She slowly smiled with delight and grabbed one of the dresses she'd picked for me. It too was white, but it wasn't loose. Instead it was tight bandage dress and showed off all her curves and. It had a squared neckline and polished o rings across the chest.

"This dress. Jeff won't be able to resist it. We could meet up at the hotel and run into each other and we could pretend like there was a room mix up and they put us both in here then we-"

"Woah there sunshine! I don't want to hear about your little sexual fiasco." I said waving my hands in front of her.

"Sorry Amy." She blushed. "I'm just a little excited for tonight. Jeff and I've been on edge lately. With his suspension and all. I totally cut him off through the whole thing and I should stop doing that. I think I'm hurting myself more than I'm hurting him." She nodded.

"All is understood. Look I'll go out with Matt, but no promises. If things go well then good, but if they don't, don't expect me to try again."

"Yes ma'am!" She said saluting me. I missed this kid. She reminded me of Jeff. I missed that kid too. Most importantly I missed Matt. I couldn't help but hope that things went good. No, better than good. I hoped they went great.


	19. Giving Me The Future

"Lucas! Can you grab that pack of cards from the counter?!" Marcy yelled. I'd been listening to my sister through the bathroom door for fifteen minutes. I was on the other side glaring into the mirror and secretly cursing her for ever being born. That wench had destroyed my plans with my husband and I was beyond irritated. I was horny and hadn't had sex in a month. She'd decided that her and Lucas needed to go away for the weekend. A little vacation for the two of them. What couple went on a fucking vacation when they weren't married!? The pre-maritial days were the days people were supposed to cherish **away** from their spouse before you're stuck with them for the rest of your life. At least that's what happened in the movies.

"Addy!" She yelled banging on the door.

"Go away you selfish jerk." I muttered.

"Open the door! I have to give you your baby!" She called. "You want your mama? Of course you do. Of course you do!" She said. I sighed and swung the door open taking Fallon.

"She's not retarded. Stop talking to her like she doesn't understand." I snapped.

"Um, does she understand me?" Marcy asked confused. I walked past her not answering and laid Fallon down on the bed. I smiled at my beautiful little bundle of joy and kissed her cheeks.

"Of course she understands. Mama's baby is smart." I said smiling again. I could hear someone enter the room, but I didn't look up. I knew it was Jeff when I felt a hard hand collide with my ass. I could've felt that tonight if my sister wasn't so self observed. Surely it wasn't just me who thought this. Anyone would agree right? Yea I'm pretty sure they would.

"I wish someone had been smart and understood." Jeff said teasing Marcy. We'd tried to secretly explain to her that she had to stay another day, but she was being uncontrollably stupid today.

"I still don't understand why you guys are mad at me! So you missed a movie date, I'll be back in one week...not counting the plane ride! You can have your date then." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"I could've had a lot more than a movie." He muttered. A sly grin slid across my face.

"A movie, a movie and dinner, whatever." She said sighing frustrated.

"You ready to go babe?" Lucas asked coming into the room.

"Why are you in my bedroom!? Aren't you supposed to be getting some stupid cards? Why do you need cards anyways? You'll be on a plane?" I snapped.

"Not for forever. I wanna play speed when we get to the hotel." She smiled.

"Speed? Are you serious?" Jeff questioned. "You're going to the freaking Bahamas to play speed? Your sister was right. You are selfish."

"Why are you two being so mean to me!?" She asked frowning.

"Oh well this is easy." Lucas said. "Addison is pregnant again so her usual cattiness has once more been duly upgraded to a level that means nothing good for us and Jeff probably hasn't gotten laid due to her cattiness so he's probably sexually frustrated and this is angering him."

"What are you therapist now?" I asked.

"I think you're right." Marcy agreed.

"Babe is an ugly word." Jeff said as he came and sat down next to me and watched Fallon crawl around and stare at everything in the room as if it were challenging her.

"You say that all the time!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Let me clarify, it's ugly when you say it." He said. I snickered to myself and wiggled Fallon's toy keys in the air. It caught her attention and she sat up on her knees full of excitement and clapped her little hands laughing.

"You guys can leave now. Jeff and I have some quality time to spend with our baby." I said. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. I could deal with a couple more nights without sex. It would just make the contact so much better when it finally happened anyways right? Besides, Fallon was more important than a little pillow talk. I would dedicate my time to her today. Maybe I'd take her to the park again. She loved the park.

"Fine then." Marcy huffed. She smiled and came over to Fallon picking her up from behind. She didn't like that too much. "Aw I'm sorry. I Auntie Marcy just wanted to say bye bye. I'll see you in a little bit okay baby?" She cooed. Lucas joined in on the partings before they handed Fallon over to Jeff.

"You wanna go to the park with daddy?" I asked her. Jeff was holding her while she squatted up and down on the bed and blew little spit bubbles at me. She looked at me and turned her head quickly.

"I think that was a no." He said.

"So do I." I frowned.

"You want some puffs?" I asked.

"I want some puffs. Those things are really good." Jeff said nodding slowly.

"Jeff stop eating her snacks! That is baby food, not your food!" I exclaimed.

"It is dried cereal, in little shape, with a fruity filling on the inside. It's for anyone." He claimed. I rolled my eyes scoffing at him. Now I knew it wasn't just her eating all the puffs.

…...

The Bahamas was truly an amazing place. The nice warm air. The sandy beaches. The pretty trees. It was a photogenic scene. Lucas and I had definitely chosen the best spot for a couples retreat. We were in our hotel suite unpacking our luggage and planning out our week there. First I would have to call Addison and let her and Jeff know we made it safely. If they cared that is.

"Marcy, I was thinking we could play a little tennis first." Lucas suggested. I nodded my head.

"I played tennis in high school. I hope I'm still good at it." I smiled. Lucas and myself getting together had been one of the greatest moments of my life. Besides, the birth of my niece, being the Maid of Honor at my big sisters wedding, and graduating college. I was so nervous about our first date that I had planned on bailing and just ignoring him for the rest of my life. Someone had told me though, that I could possibly be making the worst mistake of my life and that I wouldn't know for sure if I didn't try.

_::Flashback::_

"_Marcy?" I heard him ask. I turned to look at him before looking back out on the balcony. _

"_What?" I replied dully. _

"_Aren't you supposed to be on your date with Lucas?" He asked leaning on the balcony rail next to me._

"_Why? So I can screw it up and make him hate me?" I spat. _

"_No. So you can have fun and get to know each other better." He chuckled._

"_This isn't funny Jeff! I'm really nervous about this. What if he finds out he doesn't like me? I'm not going. I'm going to ignore him for the rest of my days and pretend he never existed." I muttered._

"_You can't do that. You think I gave up when I first met Addy?" He asked frowning at me._

"_She wanted you to." I reminded him._

"_True, but I didn't. I kept pushing and pushing until eventually I won and she loved being around me." He said. That was true. Addison and Jeff were like Siamese twins. They were stuck together and it often came as a rare occasion that they were ever seen apart. _

"_I'm not like you. Lucas isn't like you and I'm not like Addison. You two have a bond that's so strong and unbreakable. Lucas and I can't even sit in the same room and carry on a casual conversation because we have nothing in common." I sighed._

"_Marcy, you and Lucas aren't going to be like Addy and I. Nobody ever will. But that is what's so amazing about it. There's so many people out here that were born into this world specifically for someone else. Love is just one word, and four letters, but there's a different type of love for each and everyone of those couples. It's wonderful. Damn near unbelievable, but still wonderful. You and Lucas could be another one of those couples with a special love between you two. You'll never know if you don't go to that dinner with him tonight." He said. I felt his words in the pit of my soul. They touched me and it made me really think. He was a very good motivational speaker. I nodded slowly._

"_Okay. Fine, I'll go." I agreed. "If tonight does fail though?" I asked._

"_If he screwed it up then leave it to me. You'll never see the bastard again. If it was just a fail from the beginning then oh well." He shrugged. I laughed at my brother-in-law and gave him a tight squeeze._

"_I love you big brother." I smiled._

"_I love you too little sister." He said back. _

_::End of Flashback::_

Jeff was truly a great friend and role model. I looked to Lucas while remembering this and I smiled at him in a daze. I had so much to be thankful for with him. He was handsome, charming, intelligent, kind, and generous. _'Thanks Bro.'_ I thought to myself. _'Thanks for giving me my future.'_


	20. The Return Of

"Jeff sweetie, I need you to get Fallon's bottle for me before you go." Addison called. I backtracked into the kitchen grabbing the bottle full of milk from off the table and carrying it with me into the den. I handed it to Addison who looked a sheer mess. Fallon was being difficult today and Addison wasn't catching a break. I would've stayed to help, but today I had business to tend to. I had an old friend to catch up with.

"I wish you could at least put her to sleep before you left." She sighed. I knelt down next to my wife and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too baby, but I have to go. I need to make sure things have fallen into place." I told her. I rubbed her bare shoulders quickly before kissing Fallon's forehead and then leaving.

"Call me and let me know what you want for dinner." She said before I walked out the door.

"Will do!"

…...

I looked at the slip of paper in my hand and then back at the place. It was a run down apartment building. The kind you see in all the movies about a family in going through a hardship. I shoved my hands into my pocket and walked across the street carefully. I noticed the people staring at me. I saw their lips moving and letting out tiny whispered words. If they even knew about I didn't know and I didn't care either. I was here for one reason and one reason only. I entered the apartment building and it didn't look much better.

Up the stairs I started and rounded the corners til I came to apartment 89C. Her room. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. There were two women at the end of the hall. They were staring at me seductively. One of the was biting her bottom lip and had what I'm guessing was bedroom eyes glued to me. I cleared my throat looking away and knocking again.

"I'm coming!" She yelled from inside. I heard footsteps, a loud bump, some swearing, more footsteps. The door opened and there stood my little blonde companion. She looked healthy. She looked different. Her hair was longer. She'd dyed it. Auburn with red steaks. It worked for her. She was no longer bony and frail. She had meat on her bones now. Not a lot, but enough to look normal at least. Her eyes didn't look dead anymore either. They were bright and lively.

"Jeff?" She breathed. I could see the tears swell up in her eyes. "Jeff!" She exclaimed again tossing her arms around me. I hugged her back without hesitation and rubbed her back comforting her while she cried.

"Yea." I chuckled. "It's me belle. I'm back Claire."

"I can't believe it. It's been so long." She laughed pulling back from me. She wiped her eyes before taking another glance at me.

"Yea it has. Three years actually." I told her. She nodded grinning widely.

"Wow. I missed you, ya know that?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I missed you too Claire. What's going on? What are you doing in a place like this? What happened to your plan?" I asked. I needed to know the answer to this and I needed to know now.

"I can explain inside." She said looking at the women who were practically eye-fucking me. I nodded in agreement and stepped inside with her shutting the door afterwards. So the place wasn't **that** bad, but it was still bad. One big lumpy looking couch sat in the middle of the room. A coffee table was in front of it. A nightstand was in the corner next to the entrance to the kitchen. An old lamp sat atop of the table and an old dingy chair sat against a wall...there was barely any room for anything else. Except a bookcase that had some books in it. Not a lot, but a few. Claire loved reading so it wasn't surprising seeing that there.

"You wanna explain now?" I asked after having seen enough of the pathetic room.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"So what happened?" I asked trying to pull answers out of her.

"Nothing. That's the problem. I tried and tried and tried to get a job. No one would hire me except this one man. I started working there for at least three weeks and then he tried making me sleep with him and when I wouldn't he fired me. I couldn't get any other work after that so I applied for welfare. It isn't helping me much of any. Without any money I couldn't go anywhere far away and make any of my dreams come true." She explained.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked.

"You're a big shot Jeffro! You ain't got time for the little people like me." She said hanging her head.

"Claire, you might be a lot smaller than me, but that doesn't mean I don't have time for you. Addy's smaller than you and I married her." I said chuckling lightly.

"Oh stop it Jeff." She said waving me off.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to lighten up the situation." I said. "I don't care how famous I get, you're my friend. I want you to always know that you can call on me if you need help. If you need anything at all." I told her.

"I heard about your house. How you doing with that?" She asked. I knew she was trying to find any reason to reject my offer.

"I'm doing fine. Living with Matt actually. I think you should invest in living with someone else too." I urged.

"Jeff I don't want to be a burden on you and your family. How do you even know Addison would want me there? How do you even know Matt would want me there?" She asked.

"Look, I'll talk to them alright. I'm pretty sure I can convince Matt and if I can't make him let you stay then I've always got Addison's old house to rely on. The one Marcy and Lucas stay in." I told her. She frowned.

"If she has a house then why are you staying with Matt?" She asked confused.

"What do you mean? I said Marcy and Lucas stay there." I clarified. She nodded slowly understanding and the quickly shook her head.

"Jeff I just, I can't!" She exclaimed.

"Claire please." I said pleading with her. I took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You shouldn't be living in these conditions. It's not safe. Belle you need help. Please, let me help you." I told her. I watched her as she finally let down her walls and nodded her head agreeing to let me help her. I hugged the tiny woman tightly and stroked the back of her hair.

"Thank you Jeff."

…...

Fallon had finally calmed down and was allowing me to do my job. So I decided that today we would indeed go to the park. She needed fresh air and I wanted her to be able to play with other kids. So I dressed her and drove her there and she began enjoying herself. I pushed her on the swing set and we slid down the slide together. Now we were playing in the sand box building little castles that wouldn't last. Her laughter never stopped and that made me happy. I loved it when Fallon laughed. It was the cutest sound I'd ever heard.

"So it's true. My baby girl got married and had herself a little girl." I heard. I looked forward and saw a long shadow over Fallon. My eyes traveled upwards and there stood a tall man in front of me. He had a shaggy beard and a mixture of dark and grey hair. His eyes were a light brown and he wore a slight smile on his face. This man looked familiar. I knew him. He was the man I'd always wondered about.

"Dad?" I breathed. He smiled more and nodded his head.

"It's me. It's daddy." He told me. My lips parted and I scowled at him. My chest was heaving as I breathed out angry and hostile breaths. I picked my baby up and stood abruptly.

"What do you want from me, why are you here?" I asked.

"Is it a crime for me to want to see my daughter and my granddaughter?" He asked. His face looked as if he didn't get it. As if he didn't see any reason for me to be mad and upset with him. I shook my head at him in disbelief.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I yelled. "You think you can just walk out of my life and then come back years later like everything is okay?" From the corner of my eye I could see Fallon's face frowning up and she started to cry. I also noticed the other mothers and children in the park staring at this showdown. Probably thought I was crazy.

"Addison." He said calmly. "If you just give me a chance to explain-"

"There's no need for you to explain! You **chose** to abandon mom, Marcy, and I. You walked out and when you walked out you gave up your parental and marital rights over us. There is no reason for you to be here. Leave. Go back to wherever the hell you came from!" I exclaimed scolding him. Fallon cried louder and I brought her closer to me rubbing her back. I turned away from our latest problem and started walking off towards the car.

"I just want my granddaughter to have a grandfather!" He yelled from behind.

"She has one!" I snapped at him. I kept walking not looking back at him. I opened the backseat of the car door and placed Fallon in her seat and quickly tried to calm her down.

"Shhhhh. I'm sorry." I sniffled. "Mommy's sorry for yelling. Please stop crying." I said pleading with her. I gave her toy bear and went to get settled in the front seat. I could see my dad staring at us with heartbreak clear and I rolled my eyes and drove off. He had a chance to be there dammit. He should've taken advantage of it then.

…...

I was watching Marcy down on the beach. She was collecting seashells in a tiny little box. She did this every morning during the sunrise. I would take pictures of her. She'd collect three seashells every morning and then place them inside the decorative box. She told me it was something her and her father used to do with her and Addison before he abandoned them. She seemed so peaceful and so sad all at the same time while doing this. Yet for her own sake I stayed quiet and in the background watching her do what she seemed to enjoy in her own way.

She stood dusting off a seashell and dropped it in her tiny pale full of water. She turned not paying attention to half of what she was doing and approached me. The gentle wind blew at her hair and she looked at me with big gentle eyes and smiled. God she was so beautiful. I guess I was pretty lucky that Addison turned up taken when I met her.

"Okay. I was thinking we could go play tennis." She started. "I've always wanted to play that, but I always too lazy and didn't have a cute little tennis skirt."

"You need a tennis skirt to play?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

"Not really, but I had to stop saying I was too lazy at some point." I chuckled at the tiny woman and leaned down dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Alright, tennis it is. Then after tennis we can go shopping." I said draping my arm around her as we made our way back to the hotel.

"Ouh then we can go out to eat cause trust me, the shopping will last just that long." She said. Maybe I should've skipped that part.

"Finally we will end our day and our trip with that yacht party." I offered.

"Yes! I remember my first party on a yacht. Me and my friend Kelcie had just graduated and we were in Panama City. It was so much fun. This one should be better though because I can legally drink this time!" She cheered. Ah my little Marcy. Always a party girl. We'd been in the Bahamas for a week now and tomorrow morning we were heading back home. She missed her sister and little Fallon. I had to admit, I did miss the little girl. She was just so adorable and so funny.

"What did your mom when you got caught by feds?" I asked.

"Who said I got caught?" She frowned. The corners of my mouth slowly pulled into a wide grin. Everyone and their mamas would've known she'd be the one to get caught. She probably told on herself.

"C'mon babe, let's not pretend like that didn't happen." I said laughing at her. She playfully hit my stomach and stood on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek.

"I love you Lucas." She smiled.

"I love you too babe."

**A/N** Sorry it took so long for the update. I've been having major headaches lately that give me a reason to lay in bed and not do anything. Matt and Lita will be in the next chapter. What is Addison going to do about her dad? Is Jeff going to be able to help Claire? All, possibly none, or maybe just a few on these answers in the next chapter of Addicted. R&R! :D


	21. Day One

I was watching Jeff on Smackdown and Fallon was clapping and cheering for her daddy. Marcy and Lucas had gotten back earlier on today and they were resting up at their house. Matt was sitting on the opposite side of me with Amy. I could feel the tension radiating between the two of them and it was difficult to deal with. It was like all the happiness I tried putting in the room was just burned off. They hadn't spoken one word to each other since she'd arrived and it was irritating and I really just wished they would at least be cordial.

"So." Matt started. Yes! "Addison." He continued. Damn. "When is Claire coming?" He asked. Jeff had talked to Matt and I about Claire coming to live with us. At first Matt was pushing towards her living with Marcy and Lucas, but Jeff said he wanted her to be here where she would be with people she was familiar with. Him and I of course. She knew me better than she knew Marcy. Jeff and I continued to visit her in rehab for a little bit after he got out. Then one day we just stopped. I felt a little guilty. Like maybe she thought we'd given up on her, but I had to try and move past that. Thing is we were working towards a better relationship with her now.

"He's bringing her back with him when he comes home. He wants her to have fun and move around a bit. See what life is like now." I told him.

"Really? Three weeks on the road with Jeff?" Matt asked. "Be careful Addison, she might try sleeping with him." He muttered. I could see Amy sink down in her chair a little. I felt a tad bit bad for her.

"Matt. You promised." I whispered. He rolled his eyes and then sighed. "Actually can you help me fix Fallon's bottle in the kitchen?" I asked when Jeff's match ended. He slightly nodded and we excused ourselves into kitchen. I handed Fallon to Amy and allowed her to play peek-a-boo with the tiny human while we made the fresh bottle.

"Matt what is going on? Why are you acting so different?" I whispered. "Just last week you were ecstatic and couldn't wait for this!"

"I know. I guess just...actually seeing her. It brought back so many memories and made me angry all over again." He said hanging his head.

"Here shake this and listen." I said giving him the bottle. He sat at the table accepting the baby bottle and began shaking it at a steady pace.

"Matt, what happened between you and Amy was years ago. You have to move on sweetie. If you keep holding grudges over this you won't ever be happy. Tonight is a special night. I know it is. I can feel it in my bones that you and her are going to hit the starting point to reconnecting. You just have to give it a chance." I told him. He sighed and set the bottle on the table.

"Addison she betrayed me. I gave her my heart and put all my trust in her and she played me. She cheated on me with my best friend!" He quietly argued.

"No. She cheated on you with Adam. He is and never was your best friend. Especially if he had the nerve to do what he did."

"It takes two to dance Addy." He scoffed.

"And it takes one to the bigger man and forgive." I shot back.

"What do you want me to forget too?" He asked.

"Forgive. That's all I'm asking for right now." With that I took the bottle from him. "Fallon and I will be in the movie room watching Cinderella." I told him. I left the kitchen and scooped up Fallon carrying her upstairs and into the movie room. Hopefully Matt would take my words to heart and grow up.

…...

I sat there in the chair thinking to myself. Addison was right. I needed to move on with life. Adam was no friend of mine. All people do make mistakes. Love is stronger than hate. All those little points she made. I didn't actually hear her say the last two but hey, they still counted. I heard quiet footsteps and I looked behind me. Amy stood still in the doorway. She folded her arms across her chest and let out a nervous breath. I couldn't deny it. I still loved this woman. She was my everything. When I gave her my heart and my life, I left it with her. I never took it back because I wanted her to keep it.

"Matt." She started. "Can we talk please?" She asked. I nodded. She came and sat down across from me.

"How have you been Amy?" I asked.

"Let's not beat around the bush. I'm sorry Matt. I am so so so sorry. I don't know how many times I need to say that, but I swear I'll do it for as long as I have to!" She exclaimed. "Matt I ruined us and I know that and I've spent every minute of my life after that wishing that I hadn't. I was so happy with you and I don't know. With everything that was going on I just..I don't know. I was being stupid and selfish. I just wish I could have you back Matt." She whimpered. Her head fell into her hands as she started to cry a little. My heart slowly started breaking as I heard his. I never liked hearing her cry no matter how much I sometimes caused it.

" Amy. I've missed you too. So much. So much that it hurts. I spend my days living in the past wishing the same thing as you. We both might want the same thing but right now we just can't have that. Neither of us are in a good point in our lives to try starting a relationship with each other again." I confessed. She looked up at me with wet eyes and sniffled.

"Is there any chance that we could be friends again?" She asked me. I swallowed thickly. _'Move on Matt. Leave what happened in the past. Be the bigger man. Forgive her.' _These words sang songs of peace in my head. I would leave our intimate relationship in the past. A friendship. That isn't asking too much.

…...

"The WWE is so cool." Claire smiled as she settled down in her bed. I chuckled from my bed on the opposite part of the room and shook my head. She'd been going on and on ever since we first arrived about how amazing the WWE was. I was glad she was having a great time. She needed to have fun.

"Claire, are you ever going to stop saying that?" I laughed.

"Yes. Eventually. When the effects wear off." She giggled. She turned over and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How does Addison feel about the WWE?" She asked. I pursed my lips and sighed heavily.

"To be honest, she doesn't really like it. I mean, at one point she did, then she felt like things weren't the same. She felt like they took advantage of people's personal lives too much. Can't say I don't agree." I shrugged.

"She still supports you though?" She asked. I nodded. Of course she did. Addison always supported me. No matter what. She always had my back. Even when she was pissed with me she had my back.

"You guys are the ideal couple." She smiled. "I hope I find someone like that."

"Of course you will Claire." I reassured her.

"So, I know she's been mad at you before but..have you ever been mad with her?" She asked. That was a good question. I had been mad at her before. And if you can believe it, it was actually her fault. For once that girl had managed to do something wrong and I'd never been more livid in...well, within that year, I'd never been more livid. I remember it like it was yesterday. The night that someone else was almost her first.

_::Flashback::_

_I was excited. It was Christmas Eve and like I'd done for the last two years I was going to be spending it with Addison. I crept towards the side of her house that her room was located on and frowned. Her lights was off. I shrugged to myself thinking maybe she was napping. I've waken her up from plenty of naps before. I started towards the back door and found the key under the mat. Her mom and sister were at a Christmas Eve party. She never liked going. She thought it was boring. I made my way inside and started upstairs towards her bedroom. My hand touched the doorknob and I pushed the door open. _

_I felt my heart drop as the two people on the bed jumped in surprise, shock, and for her what seemed like fear. She stood up from the bed taking a forgotten shirt with her to cover herself. As if I hadn't seen more than he had. _

"_What the hell is going on?" I growled. My eyes darted between the two of them and landed on her for answers. She opened her mouth to say something, but the douche that had the nerve to step in on my territory spoke first._

"_Who the hell are you man? What the hell are you doing just walking in on people like that? Ever heard of knocking?" He spat clearly annoyed with me. _

"_Ever heard of speaking when you're fucking spoken to!?" I snapped at him. _

"_Dude get the hell out of here man. Can't you see I was doing something? Or **about** to do something." He smirked at me while pulling Addison in front of him and wrapping his arms around her waist. He planted a kiss on her neck and I felt my blood boil._

"_Get. Your hands. Off of her." I said quietly._

"_Jealous? You can have her when I'm done with her." He gawked. And that was it. I made no hesitation ripping her away from him and greeted his face with my fist. Fighting over this girl seemed to be a ritual for me now._

"_Jeff stop it please!" She cried out. I pushed the pathetic twerp into the wall and felt her hand grab the back of my shirt. I turned to her furiously. My nostrils flared and I'm surprised fire didn't come out. _

"_Don't touch me." I growled at her. _

"_Jeff please. Don't hurt him." She begged. No matter how mad I was at the moment, I still felt the urge to do whatever she asked of me. Did my balls just disappear when I met her or something? I turned back to him and placed my fist on either side of him._

"_I want you to leave and run. Run far, far away and don't ever come back here. If you see her in school, look the other fucking way. If you two wind up next to each other, get up and move away. Don't talk to her. Don't think about her. Don't even fucking breathe around her!" I said. He nodded quickly before I moved and allowed him to run to his escape. _

"_Jeff-"_

"_Shut up." I said coldly. I turned to face her. She was wearing the shirt that he left behind. That just added to the anger I felt. Addison. My Addison. She wasn't the same. She didn't look the same. Right now she looked like trash. Like a whore. Why? Why had she stooped so low? How? How did I let this happen? If I hadn't come when I did...I don't even wanna think about it. _

"_What the hell were you thinking?" I started. "Do you know what could've happened tonight if I hadn't showed up?" She dropped her head. "You could've wound up pregnant or with an STD because considering that he clearly didn't give a fuck about you he probably wasn't going to wear a condom and you don't know who all he's slept with or what he's carrying."_

"_Jeff-"_

"_I'm not done." I said harshly. She looked at me incredulously. Her face was wet with tears and she sniffled. She came over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders._

"_Jeff I'm sorry. Please can we not do this." She said. _

"_Get your fucking hands off me." I snapped pushing her away. "Do you really think I'm just gonna let you off that easy? A slap on the hand and everything's all good? You really disappointed me Addison. You had such high hopes for yourself and just like that you were willing to become a statistic. Just pathetic." I spat. Her breathing sped up and more tears danced down her face. She shook her head at me disbelieving. I could tell that my words were hurting her, but in all honesty I didn't care. She had just unknowingly hurt me. This felt like the worst of betrayals._

"_Please just stop." She begged finally breaking down. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her still angry but becoming more and more upset by the minute. I started towards the door and she grabbed my hand pulling me back._

"_Jeff please." I pulled my hand away from her and continued on my way. "Jeff! She called. There was no turning back. Not tonight._

…_..._

_After opening gifts and having Christmas Breakfast with my family I returned to my room. I was tired and my heart still ached a little from the events of last night. She'd text me and called me and left me tons of messages. Ignoring them was hard. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to forgive her, but I couldn't. She probably thought I was more upset at the fact that she was lowering herself for scum, but I was actually mainly upset at the fact that he almost won her virtue. I knew I couldn't have it because I didn't believe like she did so part of me was hoping she'd just decide to stay celibate the rest of her life. _

"_Sweetie, we're going to go visit your Aunt and cousins. You coming?" My mom asked. I shook my head._

"_Nope. I'm too tired. I'll call them or something." I told her. She waited a moment but decided to leave me be. The room door shut and it was quiet. For a bit. I heard a light knocking on my window and I lifted my head. _

"_Addison?" I whispered to myself. She was crouching outside my window staring at me. She looked tired. She mouthed for me to open up and I did. It was too cold to leave her out there. _

"_What do you want?" I bit._

"_Jeff please." She started. "I know you're mad at me and I apologize. I never meant to make you mad. You're right. I was stupid and foolish and I wasn't thinking. I should've been hanging out with you last night. Not fighting with you. I don't want you to leave me over this one stupid mistake. Please Jeffrey. I love you." She said. I sighed at her and carefully picked her up and helped her inside the room. I shut the window and then faced her._

"_I was never going to leave you. I was pissed. You might have deserved some of the things I said, but you didn't deserve everything. You're right. It was one mistake. You forgave me for mine and I'm going to forgive you for yours." She smiled happily. "But. If you ever do that again, I'm going to give you facial reconstruction so no guy will ever want you again. And if you ever wear another guys shirt in front of me again I will isolate you from the world so you won't have the option of ever doing that." She laughed at me. I was serious, don't know why she was laughing._

"_If I can't wear anyone else shirt then can I wear yours?" She asked rocking on her heels. She played her puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but to smile at her. _

"_You totally just wanna see me with my shirt off." I joked pulling the shirt off for her. She giggled and tossed her book bag on the bed before tossing off her own shirt and replacing it with mine._

"_Well you do have a better figure than him." She said hugging me. I hugged her back resting my head in the crook of her neck. _

"_No shit Sherlock. Didn't need you to tell me that." _

"_So conceited." _

"_You love it." _

"_I guess." She shrugged into our embrace._

"_You're mine Addy. All mine. Don't ever forget that." I whispered. She kissed me and caressed my cheeks while her eyes scanned my face._

"_I knew that from day one Jeffrey. I knew that from day one." _

_::End of Flashback::_

"Jeff?...Jeff?" My head slowly turned back towards Claire. "You gonna answer my question?" She asked.

"Oh yea. My bad. To answer the question. Yes. I have been mad at her before. Once. Didn't last long. I blew it a little out of proportion and I was being a little jealous, but yes."

"Of course you would do all of that." She laughed. Not long after that we were both yawning. We agreed that it was time for sleep and shut off the light. Before I drifted off to sleep though I picked up my phone and sent a message.

::Day one. -Jeff::

**A/N** And I'm off to bed myself! That was a long flashback, but I missed them. They make the story better in my opinion. Anyways R&R please! Night guys!


	22. It Always Works

_::Flashback::_

"_Jeff I think we should talk." I heard her say. _

"_Yea okay. What about?" He asked. Lunch had just started. Jeff and I were eating together as usual and Tessa had come along now armed and ready to complain. Tessa was Jeff's girlfriend. She was beautiful of course. She was also pretty cool and we had the same sense of style but, like every other girl in the school, she didn't like me. She used to, but then Jeff started hanging around and it was over from there. _

"_About..a certain someone." She said lowering her voice a little. I knew what she was going to talk to him about. Or more rather, who she was going to talk to him about me. It was about me again. I turned up my music so I wouldn't have to hear it. It scared me when they talked about me. Jeff really loved Tessa. A lot. They connected so well and they had so much in common, it was almost as if she was a better, prettier version of me. No matter how loud my music got it was like I couldn't get it loud enough. I could hear her voice in the back of my head taunting me. She was going to tear us apart. I decided that I wouldn't be there when she did. I gathered my things and left. Jeff's eyes didn't even follow me as I did._

…_..._

_After school I left to go home and then I made my journey to the secret place. I knew I'd feel better once I got there. It always made me feel better. So many beautiful memories it carried. I walked up to the little door and pulled it open and then stopped. She stared at me from across the room and I stared back at her. What was she doing here? How did she find out about this place?_

"_Tessa?" I croaked. She scowled at me and held up a book. I knew the book. I knew it very well. It was Jeff's sketch book. The same one full of all my naked photos. _

"_You slut." She sneered. _

"_You don't understand." I said quickly. _

"_What the hell is there to understand? You've been posing naked for my boyfriend you bitch!" She yelled._

"_How did you find this place?" I asked panicking. My eyes were glued to the book in her hand. I couldn't stop looking at it. I was terrified of what she might do with it. _

"_I came over to hang out with **my** boyfriend. He wasn't home. I started wandering around looking for him. I got lost and found this place. You wait. Just wait til I show everyone in school these photos. Everyone is going to hate you even more." She threatened._

"_No. Please. Don't." I cried pleading with her. "Jeff wouldn't let you do that to me!" _

"_That's what you think. He loves me. He'd do anything for me." She tucked the book under her arm and smirked at me. "See ya tomorrow in school Addison." She walked past me as I crumbled down to my knees. I had been so stupid, so foolish. Why would I let him draw me naked?! Had I lost my fucking mind? Now everyone was going to think I'm some type of tramp. I quickly reached into my knapsack and pulled out my cell phone. _

_:Jeff. Tessa found the secret place and she's going the sketch book. She says she's going to show and tell everyone at school about it. Please please Jeff. I know you love her and I know I'm nothing compared to her, but I'm still your friend at the least. Don't let her do this to me. Please. -Addison:_

_I hoped he'd respond quickly, but no. No message ever came._

…_..._

_The next morning I walked into the school building expecting everyone to stare and whisper. Maybe yell obscenities at me and push me around a bit. Everyone just ignored me. Hm, weird. I was on my way to my locker and I passed Tessa. Something was off about her. She looked...different. I could see Jeff leaning against my locker casually. I approached him and turned the dial not knowing what to expect. He stayed quiet and he didn't look at me. What could he be thinking? I placed my books inside the little storage compartment and then shut my locker. That was when he turned and looked at me. I could see the emotions in his beautiful emerald green eyes. All of them. He cupped my chin and held me in place. Direct eye contact. His eyes were burning gentle holes through me and it felt so good._

"_Tessa and I." He started. "We're over. I don't ever want to hear you say that someone is better than you. I might have liked her, but I didn't love her. I love you. Don't know how many times I have to tell you that, but I'll keep saying it til it sticks in your thick head. No one knows and no one will ever know. She'll never mess with you again." And she didn't. I never knew what he did to these people to make them leave me alone, but whatever it was it always...**always** worked._

_::End of Flashback::_

**A/N** Okay so that's it for this chapter. Yea I know, it was clearly extremely short, but it's setting the pace for what's about to happen next. What do you guys think it is? R&R!


	23. What Happened

Claire and I were in the car with Addy early this morning. She'd just picked us up from the airport and now we were going to grab a bite to eat from Denny's. Addison wasn't saying much and I could tell that it wasn't from the early morning and the long drive. Nah, it was something else. She was frustrated. I'd decided it'd be better to wait and ask her when we were alone. When we pulled in the parking lot the three of us sat motionless in the car. I was so hungry, but damn I didn't feel like moving.

"Addison." I whined. "Go get me something to eat."

"No." She yawned. "I'm tired and I refuse to move. Claire. Go get us something to eat." Claire's loud snoring was her response. I sighed and forced myself out of the car. I went to the back door and opened it not knowing it was her head support. She fell and groaned to herself.

"Claire. Get up. We're here. You have to eat something." I said shaking her gently.

"Just five more minutes daddy." She yawned.

"Five minutes started when the car stopped. Get up." I tried again. She let out a frustrated breath and sat up. She glared at me through tired eyes before sliding out of the car.

"I hate you Hardy." She sneered.

"You'll love me after you eat." I joked. Addison got out of the car last and slammed the door. I heard her mutter words that weren't so ladylike under her breath. I frowned. She could've really hurt my car.

…...

"Addison, I can't believe you don't like the WWE! It is so amazing!" Claire exclaimed quietly. Addison smiled at her lightly and shook her head.

"Eh, I liked Jeff at TNA better. He had more time to spend with me." She said smiling brightly at me. That was the first bright smile all morning.

"Oh I see. You just want your man with you." Claire winked.

"What can I say, I'm selfish." She laughed.

"Where did you say Vannah was taking Fallon again?" I asked cutting into my pancakes.

"Oh she's taking her and Chloe to the mall. They're going to the Build-A-Bear Workshop." She told me. I nodded slowly.

"Why do you keep asking that?" Claire said.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I just...I feel like something's up." I said. Addison placed her fork down and looked at me. I turned towards her and waited for her to talk.

"Jeff. I'm not sure if you can feel the angry vibes radiating off of me, but if you can then you're probably talking about that." She said.

"I knew something was wrong with you. I was going to wait til later, but it's like your anger was punching me in the gut." I told her.

"Aw. That is so cute." Claire cooed. I rolled my eyes at the little woman and waited for my wife to answer.

"Ugh, it's nothing major just...my dad. He came back the day you went to talk to Claire and he hasn't left me alone since. He keeps calling and asking me to see Fallon. Claims he wants to be a good grandfather since he wasn't a good father." She told me. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. This was a tough one. I've dealt with tons of shit for her before, but her dad was a completely different story. I knew she still wanted him in her life. All the nights she cried for him to come back. Now that part of her heart was icy and fragile. She was scared of him breaking it again after all the time she spent trying to piece it back together. My poor baby. She even had memorabilia of him that she wore every day. Courtesy of my help of course.

_::Flashback:: _

_Addison and I were in her room looking at old photos of her and her dad before he took off. Today was the day before the anniversary of his departure. Why she celebrated something like this I'd never know. It was only hurting her more. So I asked._

"_Why do you celebrate this?" _

"_Because." She said. "I've always wondered why he left and I guess I just keep thinking if I keep going back to that day then maybe I'll figure out what I did to make him leave." She said. I frowned and pursed my lips thinking. I hadn't know the girl for long, but something I'd realized is that she was very insecure and vulnerable. Hm, I guess I could shower her with my protection to cure the vulnerability and the insecurity about herself? Well, I'd fix that in due time. _

"_You shouldn't think like that." I told her. "You're a pretty straight kid. Your dad probably just wasn't ready for the responsibility." I lied. He was ready. He was just an ass. _

"_He should've thought of that before he had a family then." She spat. It was quiet then. The quiet moments were the worst. No matter how silent we were the world around us was always louder than need be. _

"_My dad. He was a very Christian man. He had this bracelet that I loved so much. He stopped wearing it when he stopped going to church. He gave it away to some woman. Louise Henderson. It was a diamond studded cross with black ties. I wanted that, but I guess he didn't want me to have it." _

…_..._

_The next afternoon I was bouncing with happiness. I moved quickly as I broke into her locker using the stolen combination. I grinned to myself and slid the tiny box inside. Inside the box was an anniversary gift for her along with a little note. I had a feeling this would be the best anniversary for her. _

…_..._

"_Jeff!" She yelled. I turned my head away from my lunch mates. She looked gorgeous bumming which was awkward because when people bummed, they usually tried to look trashy. _

"_Jeffrey Nero we need to talk!" She exclaimed grabbing my sleeve._

"_Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." I told them. The tiny girl pulled me out of the cafeteria and down the hallway to the back stairways. _

"_Addison, what's going on?" I asked._

"_Did you do this!?" She asked holding up my gift in her hand._

"_Yes." I said smiling proudly. "I sure did." I thought I'd receive a hug, but instead she punched me in my arm. "The hell?!" _

"_How could you!?" She asked. "I told you that out of trust and you think this sick joke is funny?!" She cried. _

"_What? No, Addison you've misunderstood me. I went through hell trying to get this back for you yesterday." I frowned. "I had Shannon drive me all the way downtown to find this Louis woman and then I had to pay her to get this!" I exclaimed._

"_What? How'd you find her then?" She questioned._

"_I'm Jeff Hardy. I can find anyone I want." I laughed. She rolled her eyes at me before looking back at the tiny bracelet that rested in her palm._

"_So this is the real one?" She asked._

"_Yes. Addison, we might not know each other very well yet, but I can tell we're going to be great friends. I'll do anything for you. I promise."_

_::End of Flashback::_

…...

I was very confused as I was driving up the driveway. There were lots of cars out there. Cars I recognized and then some police cars. I got out of the car and looked at Jeff. He looked back at me and I could tell our fear was shared. We ran up to our families and past a few police to get to Vannah. She was in tears and talking to an officer.

"Savannah!" I called. "Savannah what's going on? Where's Fallon?!" I exclaimed. My eyes scanned for her but I never saw her. I never saw my baby.

"Jeff, Addison. God I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Savannah what happened? Is Fallon okay?" Jeff demanded.

"Sir, Ma'am. I'm sorry to inform you, but your daughter was kidnapped while she was sleeping." The man said. I felt the air leave my lungs and I almost collapsed where I stood. I would have if Claire hadn't caught me. Jeff seemed to be speechless and literally frozen. I wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

"Oh God. Wh-what do you mean she was kidnapped?" I breathed. "What happened to my baby!?" I was screaming now. I was angry and devastated. My world. My heart and my soul. My precious baby. My Fallon was gone.

"I'm sorry. I remember putting her down for a nap after we got back from Build-A-Bear. I started making lunch with Chloe and then I went back and she was gone." Savannah cried.

"The only thing that was left from the intruder was this note." The man said. He handed a slip of paper to Jeff after giving me a wary look. Jeff slowly read the paper before an all new emotion ripped through his body. It was familiar of course. It was anger. Hatred. Rage. One he'd shown many times when he felt necessary. He crumpled the paper in his fist and went after the officer. He grabbed him by the shirt and it started a frenzy between the mans colleagues.

"Sir please!"

"You have to stay calm!"

"We're doing all we can!" They yelled.

"Stay calm?! My daughter was kidnapped by some psychotic bitch who thinks this is a game and you want me to stay calm!?" He yelled.

"Jeff!" I yelled catching his attention. His image was blurred through the hot tears that burned my eyes, gave me headaches, and irritated my face. "Give me the paper." I demanded. He sighed at me and shok his head before looking back at man.

"What the hell are you doing about this?" He asked.

"Jeff!" I tried again. I wanted to know. I wanted to read the letter. Why wasn't he telling me anything?

"I can assure you I have men out now trying to locate the little girl and her captor but sir, if you ask me, it'd be a great help for us if you tried talking to the woman." He said. Since he wasn't going to willingly going to give me the letter, I took it. My eyes quickly scanned the paper looking at it word for word.

_Dear Jeff, _

_I've missed you. So many years have gone by without you and I've been contemplating how we would reunite after the time was right. I heard you married you. That wasn't supposed to happen. I heard you had a baby with her. How could you? That was supposed to be our baby Jeff. __**Our**__ baby. Don't you love me anymore? Why would you let her come in between us? She needs to go. I'm sick of her. Get rid of her or I will. _

_Love...Beth_


	24. Cellar Home

I couldn't believe it. She took my baby. Beth took my baby from me. What was wrong with this woman? What did I ever do in life to deserve this cruel of a punishment. I remember passing out and seeing bright white lights. People huddled over me yelling. Jeff was one of those people. He yelled for me to hold on. He yelled at me that everything would be alright. He yelled that he loved me. Then there was no more yelling.

…...

I watched as her tired eyes fluttered open slowly. I'd been here since yesterday just waiting for her to wake up. The doctors said she would be fine. The baby was fine. She would just have to find some way to keep calm and relax. Our daughter was missing and my ex wants her head on a silver platter for crying out loud. How was she supposed to keep calm and relax? I would have to figure out some way to do that. We've already lost one daughter. Temporarily I might add. Losing another is not an option.

"Jeff?" She said quietly. I sat Chloe down on a chair of her own and went to her side. She looked at me and smiled weakly. "What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out after reading the letter Addy. You scared the shit out of me." I told her stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's Beth's." Those last words slid out in a low hiss and it felt welcoming. She tried sitting up in bed, but I placed my hand on her shoulder and gently restrained her.

"No. Don't move. Just lie down." I told her.

"No." She shook her head. "Jeff I have to get up. I need to get up. Fallon needs me." She whimpered.

"Look, you let me deal with this situation alright? You're pregnant and this is too much on you. You will **not** lose our baby. Not on my watch." I said sternly. She hesitated but nodded reluctantly and lied back down. I reached over her and pressed a button.

"Yes Mrs. Hardy, how may I help you?" A cheerful voice over the little intercom.

"Send in my mother please." I told her.

"Oh! Yes sir Mr. Hardy, right away." She said. I released the button and went back to stroking her hair.

"Why do I feel so responsible?" She asked next.

"You're not responsible Addison." Amy answered. She'd come as soon as she'd heard. I was glad she was there. "Honey, Beth is going to get what's coming to her and we're going to get little Fallon back." She added. She didn't know just how right she was. Beth would get hers. I would make sure of that. The door to the room opened and in came my mother. She smiled brightly as she saw the beautiful woman lying awake in bed.

"Oh goodie!" She cheered. "I'm so glad to see you're awake. Your mom, Marcy, and Alec are down at the police station doing some last minute questionings and follow ups. They should all be here in a bit." She added.

"Where's Vannah?" She asked.

"She's down in catering getting Chloe something to eat." Julia said.

"Are you mad at my mom?" I heard Chloe ask. She stood from her spot and walked slowly over to the bed.

"Of course not. I know it wasn't Vannah's fault. Accidents happen." Chloe leaned down and hugged Addison before placing a hand on her stomach and smiling.

"When this baby is born can I name her?" She asked.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Addison asked.

"I don't know. I can just feel it. My daddy made three girls. His daddy had two girls. Mama Juniper has two other sisters and she had a daughter. Just seems like the Hardy family was meant to birth girls." Chloe shrugged. Addison giggled at the statement.

"Well alright then, if it's a girl then you can name her." She agreed.

"Oh my gosh! Yay! I have to get my journal!" She exclaimed. She hurried back over to her bag and rifled through it searching for the journal.

"That's so cute." My mother smiled. The door once more opened and Marcy, Zara, Vannah, and my father all filed in one by one.

"Hi daddy." Chloe said into her journal as she wrote away.

"Hi princess." He said quietly. He came over to Addison and stared at her for a minute before kissing her forehead and then retreating to a corner. He was clearly not in a talking mood. He was thinking. Whenever he thought like this it usually meant he was preparing some kind of legendary speech in his head, but nope. Nothing came out. He just sat there. The other three ladies took to Addison's side immediately and I took this as my chance to go. If I was going to do this it would have to be now.

…...

I saw him leave slowly and it made me curious. Where was he going and why was he leaving? I set down my things and followed him. My fathers eyes stayed glued somewhere. I'm not sure if he saw me leave. If he did he must not have cared. I stayed quiet as I walked behind my brother. We made it all the way out to the parking lot before he finally stopped and confronted me about what I was doing.

"I'm coming with you Jeff." I told him.

"Chloe you're not going. You need to go back upstairs." He said.

"I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself." I scoffed.

"You're thirteen, you can barely handle your period." He sneered. I gasped at him and then glared.

"It was one time and no one told me it could be light and then heavy. I told you I'd tell dad to get your seats cleaned...and he did!" I said in self defense.

"Go inside Chloe." He said sternly. Hmph, who did he think he was? Just because he added a little fire to his voice didn't mean I was backing down. I wasn't scared of him.

"Jeff. No." I said. "Addison is my big sister. I love her too. Right now she's hurting, because some woman that you had a fling with can't take a hint. Please let me come with you. I wanna help find Fallon." He looked at me with softer eyes and then sighed.

"Fine. Get in."

…...

We drove for a few hours before finally pulling into a quaint little neighborhood. I watched Jeff as he drove the streets and rounded the corners. This was odd. Where we going? How did he know where Beth lived? What if Beth hadn't made up the rest of their relationship in her mind? Had he been seeing her on the low!?

"Jeff how do you know where to go? Have you...ya know?" I asked. He shot me a dirty look and I sank back down in my seat.

"No. I haven't been having a secret affair with her. I'm done with that woman. I've been done with her for years!" He told me. Well at least I had my answer.

"So then how did you know where she lives?" I asked next.

"...Okay so maybe I saw her once." He muttered.

"Jeff!" I exclaimed.

"It wasn't like that! I just went because she kept sending me all these letters and e-mails. She kept calling me and texting me. Sending me those photos. I had to go talk to her Chloe."

_::Flashback::_

"_Jeff." She cooed over the phone. "I've missed you baby. I've been thinking about you nonstop"_

"_Stop it." I whispered angrily. It was so early in the morning and I was downstairs in the kitchen. Beth had been sending me message after message and ignoring it was only irritating Addison. Telling her that it was just game notifications wasn't going to hold up much longer. _

"_Did you get my message?" She asked._

"_Beth I said stop." I said again._

"_I need you Jeff." _

"_Shut the hell up! You are the most aggravating person I've ever dealt with!" I yelled into the phone as quietly as possible. _

"_I just-"_

"_I don't care. Leave me alone." And with that I hung up. I had no more energy to argue with her. Why did I have to be so hot? I was sure that this wouldn't be the end of her. My suspicion was proved right the next morning when I got a package from her. Opening it wasn't an option. Instead I put it in my car and took off. I'd drive for hours if I had to. I had a return address and that was all I needed. _

…_..._

"_Beth!" I called banging on the door. "I'm not stupid and I know you're home. Open up!" How dare she bait me and then ignore me when I arrived at her doorstep. _

"_I'm coming!" She yelled happily from inside. 'About damn time.' I thought. The door opened and I pushed my way inside._

"_We need to talk." I said quickly._

"_Ouhh. I agree. I think it should wait after we make love though. You just don't know how horny you've made me with all these games you insist on playing." She grabbed my arm and pulled to no avail. The woman turned and looked back at me. I stared at her with a hard glare. I just wanted to punch her face in. Would anyone really care if I just wrapped my hand around her throat and squeezed a bit? Unfortunately, someone would. _

"_Beth, I'm not here to have sex with you. I came here to talk. And that's it. You need help. You're crazy and you should be locked up in a fucking mental home. You and I had our chance. Didn't work and you can thank yourself for that. I'm happy as ever with Addison and-"_

"_With **her**?" She scoffed. "Oh Jeff. Silly silly Jeff. I know you don't mean that. Don't you miss the way we used to love each other? I know you had fun Jeff. You couldn't get enough of me." She whispered pressing up against me._

"_No. Trust me. I had enough. Hence the fact that I moved on." I said pushing her away. _

"_She won't ever make you feel the way I did. She's just an inexperienced little girl. Aren't you getting tired of playing teacher?" Um how about...no? Addison was great in bed. She was the greatest girl I'd ever slept with. I only played teacher for a bit and I enjoyed every minute of it. Addison was feisty and playful. She-wait. Getting of track here. This is supposed to be my chance to cuss out Beth..not think about how amazing sex with Addison is. I grabbed her wrist and squeezed tightly. _

"_**You** don't get to talk about her that way. You don't get to talk about her at all. You know **nothing **Beth. Nothing. I want you to stay out of my fucking life. Stay away from my **wife** and stay away from me. If you **ever** bother us again I'm going to have you arrested and locked inside a looney bin where you'll have no one and nothing but the images of Addison and I living happily ever after together." I dropped her wrist and turned on my way out. "Oh and by the way...you made me feel like I was a necrophiliac."_

_::End of Flashback::_

"That was before Fallon was even born. Addy and I had just married pretty much. Like a month after the honeymoon to be exact." I told her.

"Hmm..okay then. You're secret is safe with me." She said. I turned the car off as we sat in the drive way and we both exited the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting out of the car. Duh." She said.

"Chloe-"

"No! I'm not staying in there!" She refused. I sighed and was defeated.

"Fine. Stay close to me though." I told her. She rolled her little brown eyes at me and ran to me clinging to my side.

"Is this close enough brother?" She teased.

"You were so much cuter when you weren't born." I muttered. She giggled quietly and we started towards the house. I knocked on the door and waited. Like I expected, she answered with a huge grin on her face. The grin fell instantly when she saw Chloe with me.

"You brought her?" She sneered. I pushed my way through the door like I'd done years ago only this time Chloe was right beside me.

"Where is she?" I asked immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Beth asked innocently. I turned and began ransacking the house. Room by room. Dresser by dresser. I didn't see Fallon anywhere.

"Stop it!" Beth screamed. "You're ruining our home!" She cried.

"Where's Fallon!?" I heard Chloe yell.

"Stay out of this you stupid little brat!"

"Beth please. She's just a baby." Chloe pleaded.

"Where is she?" I asked panting as I reentered that part of the house. "Beth where is my baby, where is my daughter!?"

"She's in a safe place." She grinned. I swore to my father and mother that I would never lay my hands on a woman...but this was an exception. Ever since I've known Addison, I've been able to protect from these overly hormonal and catty women with threats. Harsh threats that would make them shake in their heels. Threats that would make them look at me and only see their darkest fears. I'd gone out of my way to protect my love and this one woman just didn't know when to quit. But not only was she endangering Addison this time. She was endangering my child. I wouldn't stand for it. It was just one good lick across the face before she fell into a nearby wall and held her cheek.

"You...you hit me." She said.

…...

I can't believe my brother just hit a girl! Dad was going to beat his ass later. Now wasn't the time for that though. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911 before he could kill her. I explained as quick as I could the situation while trying to get Jeff to stop yelling, but before I could relay the address I heard something.

"Jeff wait!" I yelled. "Do you hear that?"

_'Ma'am? Ma'am are you still there? We're tracing your call and we're sending units out!' _The woman said. I dropped the phone to the floor and turned my attention to the floor. The sound was faint, but it was there. The quietest little cry was coming from beneath our feet. My eyes welled up with tears and I looked at Jeff. His eyes darted towards Beth.

"The cellar? You locked my baby in a cellar?"


	25. A Special Dinner

_"Beth Britt, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" The officer stated. _

_I was sitting with Chloe on the back of ambulance where Fallon was being pre-examined before they took her to the hospital. They said she seemed fine, but just to make sure. I'd called my father and he'd relayed the good news. Addison couldn't wait to hold her again. She hadn't been gone for long, but it was long enough. _

_"Sir?" I looked towards one of the ladies in uniform. "I assume you'll be pressing charges?" She asked. Well, obviously! _

_"I don't just want charges pressed. I want her locked up inside a room with blank white walls. I want her in a straight jacket. I want her so doped up on pills that she won't even be able to remember my name." I sneered. _

_"Well, we can't promise, but we'll-"_

_"You better do something. You better try your damn hardest to get it done. She's a menace to my family and she violated my daughters safety. The fact that I had a restraining order out on her seemed to do no good so now I want better security. Lock her away or I'll find some way to sue this whole damn police department." _

_…..._

_It'd been a whole week since we got Fallon back. Beth's trial was set to begin a month from now. Ugh quick and speedy my ass. Jeff was not about to go back to work and leave us here alone so Vince had given him some time off to spend with us. Matt wished he could have the same leverage, but well I wasn't his wife and Fallon wasn't his kid. Claire had been extra helpful. She barely allowed me to lift a finger. She was taking this stress thing way too seriously. I had my baby back so I was fine now. _

_My mom, Julia, Vannah, and Chloe were all out grocery shopping for us now. The women were going to come over later and cook us a big dinner and Chloe was going to play with Fallon. Marcy and Lucas were handling my magazine. With all the extra help I had around here, I could start planning for Fallon's birthday next week. She'd be two years old. I was so excited. She was growing up so fast. Half a year from now and hopefully she'd been talking! Ouh then when she turned three she could start pre-kindergarten. Thrilling isn't it. _

_I was supposed to be having a visitor today. An old friend from college and my modeling master himself, Riley. I missed that man. He'd only visited me once and that was when I was still engaged to Billy. He was busy though so I understood. I was still his top model though. He made sure to tell me that almost every e-mail he sent me. I was actually surprised when he called me. He didn't usually call me personally when he needed me to go to the studio for a shoot. Then I found out it wasn't ____solely__ for a shoot._

_"Okay. All the laundry is done, pressed, folded, and put away." Claire started as she entered the upstairs den. _

_"Thank you Claire." I smiled._

_"You're welcome. I also took the liberty of washing Jeff's hair and dying it for him so that there wouldn't be a mess when he did it himself. I took out all the trash and pre-ordered the movie for tonight. I sent a text to Julia and told her instead of getting one bottle of Chardonnay, to get three bottles of Sterling Napa Valley Merlot." She continued._

_"Woah, Sterling Napa? That is some good ass wine. Scuse my French Fallon." I said. _

_"Yes I know. This is a special occasion! You're modeling teacher is coming! So is your friend from College. They deserve the best." She finished. _

_"True. Well thanks Claire." I told her. She nodded her head feeling accomplished a nd turned. "Wait!" I called. She looked back at me. "What's Jeff doing?" I asked._

_"Oh, I put him under the dryer. He has five more minutes left." She smiled. _

_"Wow. Okay, well when you guys are completely finished, tell him I said to take you to the spa or something. You deserve it." I laughed. _

_"Really?" She asked._

_"Yea. You've been doing great around here. You should just relax. Take a break! Go get your hair and your nails done or something. Anything you want. It's all on Jeff." I nodded._

_"Okay." She said smiling slowly. "Thanks Addy." _

_"You're welcome." _

_…..._

_I trotted back up the steps and into my bathroom where Jeff was sitting. His legs were crossed and he was flipping through a sports magazine with his headphones in. His head was bobbing slightly to the music and the dryer was blowing loudly over him. I rolled my eyes at the sight before turning off the dryer. He looked up at me with innocent eyes and blinked._

_"You're done." I said. He pulled out the headphones. _

_"What?" He asked._

_"Your hair is dry." I told him._

_"Oh really? Thanks. Felt like forever under there." He said sighing as he stretched and closed the magazine. _

_"Sooo." I started clearing my throat. "Addison said for you to take me to the spa." I said quietly. He looked at me then and shrugged._

_"Okay. Well the dinner doesn't start til late tonight. You wanna leave now?" He asked standing up in looking in the mirror. _

_"Um..sure. You don't have to take me if you don't want to. I know that you wanna spend as much time with Fallon and Addy as possible so-"_

_"Claire." He said cutting me off. "You deserve this. You've helped out a lot and you've really had my back. Plus I owe you, I brought you here to live with us so I could take care of you and so far it's been the exact opposite." He said lightly squeezing my shoulders. I smiled up at him and hugged the tall man. His embrace was warm and inviting. Jeff always gave the best hugs. Since we'd first met in the rehab center I'd taken a liking to the enigma. He was sweet and friendly. I really needed a friend like him. I admired him. I admired how he took such good care of Addison and Fallon. He was so good to them. I'd only seen a week of the three of them together and it'd been the most heartfelt week of my life. _

_He patted the top of my head and left to go get showered and ready. I shut the door after him and did the same for myself. I pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail and threw on some old sweats. I stared at myself in the mirror and figured out what exactly I wanted to change. I definitely wanted my old hair back. I'd get my nails done. That's it. I didn't want to waste too much of their money. After a while he returned and knocked on the door._

_"You ready?" He asked. _

_"Yup!" I exclaimed. The door opened and I grabbed my purse and smiled him down. "Let's go!" I cheered as I started for the door. _

_"Uh wait." He said stopping my movements by placing his palm over half of my face._

_"Is there a problem Jeffrey?" I asked._

_"Where do you think you're going?" He asked removing his hand._

_"The spa?" I frowned. He shook his head._

_"Not dressed like that. People go to the spa to get relaxed and done up so they can come out looking sexy. It wouldn't make sense for you to go in dressed ugly and then come out looking like a mixture between the two. If you're gonna wear sweats at least wear some sweat shorts." He said. I stared at him with an annoyed look on my face. _

_"Are you serious right now Jeff?" I asked._

_"Hell yes!" He exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to his and Addison's bedroom and into the gigantic closet._

_"Woah. Where's all your stuff?" I asked when I noticed most of it was feminine clothing._

_"In the smaller closet." He sighed. "Okay. Here's the layout. On top of the rack is nothing but shoes. Running shoes, slip-ons like vans, flip flops and ballet flats. Ya know that type of stuff. On the floor racks, straight heels, pumps, wedges, booties, and boots ranging from ankle to thigh. In the front on the clothes is the casual wear, in the middle of the front and the middle is the dressy casual, in the official middle is the business wear, which she doesn't need, in the back is the beginning of the sexy stuff." _

_"The mini skirts, the mini dresses, the club dresses, which she says are highly different from the mini dresses but I don't see a difference they all look hot, and the back ends with the modeling clothing. In the boxes back there in the corner, from top to bottom, are the short shorts, the winter jackets, and the last box is all the old modeling clothing, and by old I mean like so a month ago, that she doesn't wear anymore and is someday planning to give to salvation army. In the opposing corner are her fabrics which isn't all that important right now. You are welcome to that whole entire box full of clothes, you can just take it if you want, she doesn't need it."_

_"The first three pairs of shoes for each type on the top rack are yours if you want. Let's see, the uh, the winter jackets box are also yours for the taking. I'll find out exactly what else she doesn't want and I'll let you know." He said finally finishing. I was completely overwhelmed. _

_"My God." I breathed. "This is a lot Jeff. How do you remember it?" I asked._

_"Because when we first moved in here I put all this shit up wrong and she made me sleep on the couch for a week, then she made me redo it step-by-step while she told me where everything was supposed to go. Never again, will I mess up the organization that woman has with her closet." He said nodding slowly._

_"Ha! You poor sap." _

_"C'mon we can laugh at my inability to stand up for myself when it comes to her later. Right now pick something and let's hit the road." He told me as he gently pushed me into the closet. _

_"Will she mind?" I asked nervously._

_"Please. She let's Marcy take clothes from her every two months. I'll be damned if she throws a fit about you taking something." He scoffed. I giggled to myself. I pulled the top off of the short shorts box and looked through it. They were so beautiful. Some of them even had tags still on it. There were sequins, jean, denim, distressed, daisy's, ruched, the works! I chose a light blue distressed pair and then I picked out a Journey tank top from the casual section with a pair of black flip flops. Once I changed and got Jeff's approval we made our way downstairs and to the car. Addison was playing with the Sam, a new dog they'd gotten, and Fallon. She turned and looked at us and then smiled at me._

_"So you're doing a favor and taking the whole box right? I was gonna give it to Salvation Army, but I found out they charge people for the stuff. Outrageous right!" She exclaimed. "Ah well guess that's life. You can seriously have all that stuff though. Marcy sure as hell doesn't need it."_

_…..._

_The food smelled amazing and I was so hungry. Amy, Addison, Kristen, daddy and I were playing cards. Mama Juniper, Mama Zaza, and Mama were all cooking and chatting. Jeff and Claire had left a while ago. Marcy was chilling in the backyard and Lucas was working. He'd be on his way when he finished. One of Addy's friends had arrived. Her name was Lucy. She was playing with Fallon. Sam, the lazy dog, was lying on the opposite side of the kitchen threshold watching us. That dog was so cute, but he'd gotten so abusive! I couldn't just come over to visit after school anymore. No. Now I had to come over, get scratched up and bitten by Sam, and then my visit could begin._

_There was a knock at the door and I felt so relived. I needed to get out of this chair. And away from this boring card game. I had no idea what I was doing and everyone was getting agitated with me. _

_"I'll get it!" I announced jumping up from my chair. I walked quickly towards the door and grabbed Sam's collar to hold him back as I opened it. A man stood in the doorway. He was a tall pristine man. He had dark wavy thick hair and beautiful grey eyes. He sported a nice mustache that was trimmed neatly. He smiled at me and I think I fell in love. This man. This man! This man was gorgeous!_

_"Why hello there little one. Who might you be?" He asked. I sighed dreamily, out loud. I couldn't help myself. He'd earned that sigh. His voice was like magic. As if someone just poured warm milk in my ears. Getting a little creepy here. He chuckled at me and I blushed realizing I was probably making myself look stupid._

_"I'm sorry. Hi. I'm Chloe. You must be Riley?" I asked. He nodded slightly. _

_"Yes. Addison...Hardy does live here right?" He asked. _

_"Oh yes! She's actually in the kitchen with everyone else. Come on in." I said. Sam and I moved aside to let the God through the door and then we led him to the kitchen._

_"Addy! Riley's here!" I told her as we entered the room. Addy looked at us and her eyes lit up so bright. _

_"Diamond!" He exclaimed._

_"Riley!" She yelled as she ran into his arms. Boy did I ever envy her right now. _

_"Everyone." She started as they pulled away from each other. "This is Riley. My modeling professor, father, and boss." She smiled._

_"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." He smiled. That smile. _

_"Same goes for us." My father said standing and returning his smile. The two shook hands before my three mothers filed in front of my father._

_"My name is Alec, and this is my wife Julia, my second wife Savannah, and my new wife Zara." He smiled. Riley whistled and smiled at the ladies before shaking their hands. _

_"Wow, three of em. Lucky man." He said. Of course he had to know that all of them weren't really his wives. _

_"Yea, I get that a lot. You've already met Chloe I see." He continued. Riley nodded. "Well this is Kristen and Amy. Marcy is outside um...doing whatever Marcy does outside and my son Jeff and his friend Claire should be back any minute." He said._

_"This is a really big family." Riley said. His eyes gazed over Mama Zaza again and then at Addison. "You two look a lot alike..I'm guessing you popped this one out?" He joked. Zaza laughed at his joke and nodded her head._

_"Yes. That one's mine and so is the other one in the backyard." She said smiling at him. Hm, was I __seeing sparks? _

_"How old are you exactly?" Kristen asked with a small grin on her face. _

_"Forty-eight." He said. His eyes didn't leave Zaza's face. _

_"Grown ups now a days." I muttered. "Never look their age." _

_…..._

_Claire looked beautiful. She was always a beautiful girl, but now it just stood out even more. I'd made sure that they gave her the works. She got a full body massage. Her hair had been completely redone and bleached back to blonde. They did some female thing with her eyelashes to make them longer. She got her eyebrows arched. The cut her hair and gave her layers. She got her nails done. Something called Acrylics? She got her toes done too. French tips. Women. They went through so much to look good for us men. And we showed our appreciation by ruining it all with the inability to keep our pants on. Luckily for Claire, she had no man to ruin all the hard work!_

_"I feel so good." She smiled. _

_"You should." I told her as we walked up the steps to the house. "You look good." I complimented. _

_"Mr. Hardy, I don't think your wife would appreciate all the compliments you've been giving me." She joked. _

_"Eh she'll get over it. I give her about a dozen more. Besides, she's always the one telling me that it's nice to compliment other people on a daily basis, no matter how rude they are to you...unless their Marcy and Lucas. Then you can be mean all you want." I said. I opened the door for her and an aroma of something strong and spicy hit my nose full force. _

_"Wow that smells great." She said walking into the kitchen. I was close at her heels trying to see what it was that was so delightfully intoxicating me. _

_"Oh my God!" I heard. It was Addison. Her mouth was agape and she slowly stood up to admire Claire. _

_"Girl you look hot." Chloe exclaimed._

_"Yes, Claire, you look amazing!" Addison giggled. _

_"Thanks guys. I had so much fun today." She told them._

_"That's great!" Addison told her. "Come on, I have the perfect outfit for you!" Without waiting for a response she pulled Claire upstairs with her and left me down with two strangers and our family. _

_"Did you have fun Jeff?" Amy asked._

_"Well it's always a thrill to sit on my ass and watch someone else get pampered." I said sarcastically. The red head laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "I do have a question for you though." I told her._

_"Shoot." She said._

_"Could you put some hot rocks on my back? I've never done that, but from the way those girls were reacting to it, it seemed like those things worked wonders." _


	26. From Special To Awkward

_We were all seated at the dinner table finally. The delicious looking spread was laid out in front of us. Alec was given the head of the table since he was the most respected person here. Then to his left was Julia, Kristen, Riley, my mom, Savannah, Chloe, Marcy, Lucas, Lucy, Amy, Claire, Jeff, me, and finally Fallon in her high chair in between Alec and myself. Marcy was sitting directly opposite from Alec which meant she was sitting in the second head chair. _

_"Does anybody feel weird about something?" I asked._

_"Depends." Jeff started. "Are you feeling weird about the fact that we're all having a dinner party in Matt's house even though he isn't here and definitely wasn't invited." I nodded._

_"Then no." Alec said. "No one here feels weird but you." I frowned as they all laughed at me. _

_"You guys aren't funny." I muttered._

_"Hater." Alec scoffed. _

_"So what are all waiting for? I mean, we're acting like the food is going to jump on our plates and feed us all on it's own." Kristen said. She had a good point. We all dug in to the food. Jeff fixed my plate while I took care of Fallon. She clapped and danced in her seat when she saw the food._

_"Hm, I have a feeling about that one." Jeff muttered. _

_…..._

_"So I still don't get it. You had a house...you let your sister move in and live with you...you and Jeff got married...moved in with him...terrible things happened and..instead of going back to your house where you could've kicked your sister out and made her live with her own boyfriend...you chose to live with Matt?" Lucy asked me again for clarification._

_"Hm, well we didn't think about kicking her out, but yea pretty much. I mean what can I say, I lived with her for almost seventeen years. I had enough." I shrugged. _

_"You guys are crazy." Lucy said slowly shaking her head. _

_"So Claire, has anyone ever complimented you on your beauty?" Riley asked. Claire blushed at him and hid her face. _

_"I've heard it once or twice." She said sheepishly. Jeff frowned at the blonde and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"You freaking liar! I can't count the number of times I've told you how beautiful you were!" He exclaimed. _

_"Shut up Hardy!" Claire yelled back at him._

_"No! That hurts man, it feels like you've been taking my compliments and tossing them into a fire." He whined. _

_"Oh relax Jeff. You should used to this by now." Kristen smirked. _

_"Has anyone ever told you that they just don't like you?" He asked his sister. She scowled at him from across the table. _

_"Anyways!" I said interrupting their little spat. "Claire has been told plenty of times that she's beautiful." I added._

_"And so she should have." Riley continued. "Claire, have you ever modeled for anyone?" _

_"Um..no. Never. I um..I was never really in my right mind." She admitted._

_"Well are you now, because I need a new face in my crowd. I'm tired of seeing the same old ones." He said smiling at her. _

_"I hope you aren't tired of seeing mine." I joked._

_"Of course not. You have billions of faces when you wear makeup. After I lost track for the third time I just stopped trying to keep up." He laughed. _

_"Yes, too good." I said resting my case. Claire was thinking. I could tell she was thinking hard. _

_"Claire?" Jeff asked. She looked at him. _

_"What?" She asked._

_"Are you? Are you in the right mind right now?" He asked. _

_"Yes." She answered. This time without hesitation. "I am." She said towards Riley. _

_"Great. I'm gonna be in town for a while and if you have the time, I would appreciate it if you could stop by. We'll see how you do on camera." _

_"Well I-" _

_"She'll do it." Jeff said cutting off Claire. _

_"I will?" She asked him._

_"Yes you will. I'll take you tomorrow!" I exclaimed excitedly. _

_"Well...well okay. Alright then." I could hear the shakiness in her voice. I opened up the wine and poured her some. She graciously downed it. Jeff shot me a 'no-no' look before I shrugged at him. What hell, she needed it. There was a knock at the door and everyone stopped moving. _

_"Jeff I think there's someone at the door." Julia said. _

_"This isn't my house." Jeff said. _

_"You lazy bastard." Alec exclaimed quietly. _

_"Marcy dear will you get that?" My mom asked. Marcy sighed and stood abruptly._

_"Fine. I'll get it." Marcy marched from the kitchen to the door taking her wine with her. It was quiet as we waited for her to come back, but instead of hearing her heels clacking on the floor for her to come back we heard what seemed to be the shattering of glass._

_…..._

_I couldn't believe it. I was opening the door expecting a surprise like I don't know maybe Matt coming to beat us all for partying in his house. No. Not him. I lost all feeling in my body and my glass slowly slid from my fingers. I jumped when it hit the floor and turned my attention to it. It'd been a shock hearing it. I hadn't noticed it fell from my grasp. _

_"Geez, I'm sorry." He said bringing my eyes back up to him._

_"D-daddy?" I breathed. I heard a pair of high heels behind me. Then I heard a gasp and those heels moved at a faster pace. _

_"What are you going here!?" My mother exclaimed angrily. I felt her hand grab my wrist as she pulled me behind her. I placed my hands on the wall for support as knees buckled. My dad. He was here. I hadn't seen him in twenty-two years. _

_"Zara please. I just wanted to talk to the girls." I heard him say. I stumbled back into the room full of people and Addison gave me a puzzling look._

_"Marcy?" She asked. "What's wrong are you okay?" _

_"Daddy. Daddy's here." I wasn't sure if I actually spoke these words, but it felt like I did so I went with it. _

_"What?" She hissed. She stood from her seat quickly and marched out to possibly kill him. Jeff sighed in his seat as Lucas came to hold me. _

_"Marcy are you going to be okay?" He asked. Was I? I'm pretty sure I was. Hell, I wasn't going to die. I was just confused. Why was he back now? After all this time? I didn't really have many memories of my dad. For crying out loud I was two when he left us. Addison had always felt responsible for that in some way. I guess that one day she just stopped feeling that way and started feeling like she had to protect herself from him. She never talked about him, she didn't look at old photos, I don't even think she thought about him. The only thing she ever kept was a bracelet that Jeff had apparently gotten back for her. She wore it almost everyday. _

_"Yea. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm just...I'm confused." I said. _

_"I told you to go away and to never come back!" I heard my sister yell. Part of me agreed with her. He should go away and never come back. Then again another part of me, a bigger part of me, wanted him here. _

_"Jeff." I said. He looked at me with newly tired eyes and waited for me to continue. "You wouldn't mind it if...if he stayed would you?" I asked him. Jeff sighed again and folded his hands in front of him on the table._

_"Marcy I-"_

_"I mean! This is your house too. Especially when Matt's not here. You're in charge. If you want him here...you could make Addy let him stay." I urged._

_"I really don't think this is my territory. I've accomplished a lot with her, but something I've never messed with or wanted to mess with was the father situation." He said quietly._

_"Then do it for me. She might not have had forever with him, but at least she got six years out of it, I only got two and I don't remember any of those. Jeff please! I want to get to know my dad and now is my chance. He's trying to change." I asked practically pleading with him now. He was quiet for a moment before he gave in. He stood from his spot and smiled at Fallon. _

_"Wish me luck kid." _

_…..._

_I was pretty sure this wasn't going to end well for me. I can't believe I'd let her talk me into doing this. I walked over to the two ladies who are chewing out the poor man at the door. He looked like someone had just killed his puppy. I placed my hands on Addy's shoulders and she looked back at me half-surprised. _

_"Baby, why don't we let him stay? Tonight is a night for celebration." I reminded her. "We have our daughter and we're one week away from celebrating her second birthday. We should be ecstatic." I added._

_"Jeff no. I am not letting him-"_

_"He's here and he's probably come along way to see you. Not only you, but Zara, and Marcy, and I bet Fallon too. What has she done to not deserve the right to know both her grandfathers?" I asked. I knew playing that card on her was for sure going to get me beat up later, but I was doing this for Marcy. I felt bad for her. I'd grown up with my dad and it only seemed fair that if given the chance to help, then I should._

_"Fine." She muttered. I could hear the anger and hurt in her voice as she agreed with me. _

_"Zara?" The man said. Zara stared at him for a minute before turning and reuniting with everyone else without another word. _

_"Please." I said smiling at him. "You're free to join everyone else." I said. _

_"Thank you." He said. He followed Zara to the kitchen and I turned Addison to face me._

_"How could you Jeff?" She whispered._

_"Baby I'm sorry, but I just- Marcy looked so sad." I told her._

_"That man abandoned me." She hissed._

_"Give him a chance to explain?" I asked. _

_"If you think you're sex deprived now, oh you just wait you bastard." She threatened. Ugh now I was really regretting this. _

_…..._

_After dinner we all settled into the upstairs den for a movie. Addison had put Fallon to bed and Mike, her father, was still here. Things had definitely been less than normal. So much tension filled the room and it seemed like Addy was hitting me every chance she got. _

_"So, Mike." My dad started. "When'd you get back in town?" He asked._

_"Well, to be honest I came back 7 months ago after hearing about the wedding. Congratulations by the way." He said._

_"Whatever." She muttered._

_"What she meant was thank you, right Addison?" I smiled._

_"I hate you." She replied._

_"Your daughter has been married for two years and you just found out seven months ago?" Zara asked. Women, Jesus, give the man a break!_

_"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Look, I know you three hate me, but I came here because I want a second chance. I want to start over."_

_"Not all of us hate you." Marcy said quietly._

_"Thank you Marcy." He said nodding his head at her._

_"When are you leaving again?" Addison asked._

_"Addison." I hissed. "Stop it." _

_"What? No! I'm not going to sit here and pretend like I'm not pissed off Jeff! Do you not remember all the shit I went through because of him!?" She exclaimed._

_"Well if you're gonna put it that way then I guess you should hate me too." I snapped. "All he did was leave you, I cost you a scholarship, I put you in the hospital because I was too weak to say no to you, almost every girlfriend I had beat you up and God knows I've had a lot of those! Oh and let's not forget all the emotional torment I put you through when I chose Beth over you, or when I broke my promise and did drugs again? I could go on all night but I think I've already made myself look like a big enough asshole." I said._

_"Do you understand my point though? I've put you through a lot more than he ever has and you married me. Had me kid and you're having another one too! Excuse me if I just need glasses or something, but I don't see why you're still holding on to the past." Yes. The porch. It was calling my name. Those sprinklers. Ha, they couldn't wait to play 'spray the idiot husband' tonight. _

_"I can't believe you just said that." She said quietly as if she was in shock. _

_"Addy I just don't want you to become bitter about this. I know how much you wanted your dad back. Now you have him, why are you pushing him away?" I asked._

_"Hm, when two people sit in a room with thirteen other people and carry on a conversation as if they're alone." My dad said. Addison frowned at me and folded her arms over her chest. _

_"I'm going to bed." She said. Really? I did all that motivational talking and she goes to bed!? Mental note to self, don't give advice until they beg. _

_"I really screwed up." Mike sighed after she left._

_"She'll get over it." Riley said. _

_"How do you know?" Mike asked._

_"Because I dealt with it personally for four years. One day she'd be mad about something then the next she just wouldn't care anymore. She's a very hard headed, yet lazy angry girl. And when I say lazy angry I don't mean she's lazy and angry. No, I mean her anger is lazy like it seriously just gets bored and dies." Riley told him. This was true. Marcy got up from her spot on the couch and sat down next to Mike._

_"Addison and mom might be a little iffy about you being here, but I'm glad." She told him. He smiled weakly at her._

_"I'm glad too Marcy."_


	27. A Valentines Day Special

_**A/N**__ Okay so you guys in luck this weekend. . .I hope! I have a five day weekend and I'm planning on having as many updates as possible for 'Addicted' and 'Til Death Do Us Part'. I think I will also go back to some of my older stories and take down some chapters, make them better, and then put them back up. Also since today is Valentines, this chapter will mainly be a few different flashbacks of the Valentines that the characters have shared. _

_HardyLover121: Thank you for the support, glad you enjoy the story._

_hardygirl87: You couldn't wait for me and now the wait is over (temporarily) haha :D Enjoy_

_Wolfgirl77769: I'm not sure what you mean by download, and I was asked to do the story so I did it. Enjoy the chapter._

_…..._

___::Flashback::_

___Valentines Day was in two days and I was dreading it. I hated this day. In all my 16 years of living I had never not once gotten a Valentine from someone who hadn't help birth me. I hated walking in the halls and having to watch everyone get the stupid carnations and really throw their romance out there and in the open. _

___I was sitting at an empty lunch table and eating a salad that I'd bought from home. Packing lunch was always safer than actually eating from school. Jeff and some of his friends quickly filled the empty chairs at the table and crowded me. I frowned to myself instantly annoyed by them. I didn't want his friends around. They were weird and annoying. _

_"__Hey baby." Jeff said kissing my cheek. _

_"__Hi." I muttered back._

_"__Hey baby!" His friends cooed. I lowered my head and tried to start ignoring them. _

_"__You ready for Valentines Day?" He asked._

_"__You mean Singles Awareness Day?" I asked back. Jeff huffed at me and draped an arm around my neck._

_"__Oh c'mon, everyone...almost...lots of...look people like Valentines Day. Especially the beautiful people. They always get so much." He said. I knew what he was getting at with that, but he was wrong. I got nothing. _

_"__Yea well some people don't get anything at all. Look, Valentines just isn't my holiday. You know that. I like Halloween and Christmas. Thanksgiving and Mardi Gras. ____**Not**____ Valentines." I told him. He frowned at me before removing his arm and allowed me to continue munching. _

_…__..._

___Ah the day was here. All the dumb asses ooing and awing at one another. It made me sick. I fought my way through the couples to get to my classroom. On my way I was intercepted by my best friend. He had a gigantic big white life sized, like almost as fucking tall as him Valentines Bear in his arms along ____with a box of chocolates, some carnations and a candy rose. Logan, his friend, was also with him and in his hand he held a life sized Valentines card with balloons strung through a hole in the corner. Dear God who was the poor girl who'd be dragging that stuff around all day?_

_"__Happy Valentines Day Darling!" Jeff cheered._

_"__Jeff, what did I tell you?" I sighed rolling my eyes at him. _

_"__Relax cupcake, I have a surprise for you." He told me. _

_"__What is it I have to get to class and hide from this chaos." I told him urgently. He smiled at slowly and softly and then stuck his arms out handing me the gifts. All except the candy rose._

_"__Again I shall say, Happy Valentines Day Valentina." He said. My mouth slowly gaped as I hesitantly excepted the gifts. The bear nearly killed me but I managed to hold him and the carnations. Then Logan gave me the card and balloons and I held it as best I could with the huge bear._

_"__Jeff...?" I asked._

_"__You said you'd never gotten anything and that just didn't sound fair. People are too cruel and mean to you baby doll. Today should be a day that everyone enjoys and I'm gonna make sure you do." He told me._

_"__Wow." I said. "Thank you." It felt pretty awesome to get this stuff. Where he'd gotten a bear this big I'd never know. How he expected me to hold all this stuff I'd never know. _

_"__You're welcome beautiful. I have one more gift for you." He said holding up the candy rose. "I don't think you can hold it though so I'll take it...for myself. Other than that though I hope you enjoy being the most important girl in the world today." He smirked. He put my..his rose in between his teeth and walked off with Logan. I felt my cheeks burning with blush and I smiled and hugged my items tightly before wobbling off to class. That whole day did go perfectly. I did feel like the most important girl in the world. All the ladies were jealous. Even my mom when I got home. She'd questioned who I'd gotten the stuff from and I simply replied.._

_"__The greatest secret admirer ever!"_

___::End of Flashback::_

_…__..._

___::Matt's Flashback::_

___I leaned down and kissed the girl on the cheek to wake her up. She was beautiful when she slept but she was much more attractive awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me and then a smile slid across her face. I had brought her breakfast in bed with a little V Day card and a white rose. Her favorite rose._

_"__Happy Valentines Day sweetie." I told her._

_"__Mmm thank you Matt and Happy Valentines Day to you too." She replied. She leaned in and we shared a quick peck on the lips before she sat up and helped me fix the tray for her. We'd been living in our apartment for five months now since starting our Sophomore year in college. It was peaceful living with Amy. She and I just had so much in common and we really understood each other. She'd been my high school sweetheart and maybe someday my wife. I don't know, right now I just needed to graduate. _

_"__So today is your day." I told her. "What do you want to do?" She stared at me with a mischievous grin on her face. Amy was a wild child. She wasn't into all that girly stuff like most females. _

_"__I wanna go on a vacation Matt. Like...a one day vacation if we have to. We're in Miami, Florida!" She exclaimed. "And we have a four day weekend, we can totally take advantage of this and have the best day of our lives." _

_"__You have a point." I told her. So it was set. We finished breakfast, showered and got ready to head out. The first thing we did was go zip-lining. Whoever said starting small was the way to go!? After zip-lining we went off for some sea-side fun. Scuba diving. I'd never been before but it was amazing. All the weird and ugly looking creatures looked so beautiful up close. Our guide helped Amy catch some little fish to take home. She loved fish. _

_…__..._

_"__Amy please." I begged holding the fabric in my hands. We were back at our apartment and I was trying to talk Amy into wearing a little black dress so we could go out to dinner. This had been the hardest thing I'd done all day!_

_"__No Matt. You said today was my day. What I wanted and I ____**don't**____ want to wear that dress." She said calmly. I hung my head sighing before looking back at her._

_"__Amy. I just want to take you out and I want you to be the prettiest woman there." I told her._

_"__Aren't I pretty without putting myself out there?" She asked._

_"__Of course you are baby, but you also have an amazing body. I want you to be able to flaunt it and make all those other women jealous of you. It's just for one night." I pleaded. "Please." She looked at me pondering for a minute before she stood and walked over to me. I was expecting her to slap me and walk off, but instead she held her hand out._

_"__What?" I asked._

_"__Give me the dress loser." She laughed. "You can call this _**you're**** valentine gift." She said. **

**_::End of Matt's Flashback::_**

**…_..._**

**_::Alec's Flashback::_**

**_Today was Valentines Day. The day that everyone celebrated with gifts, candy, and other little things. Jeff was going all out this year. I'd seen him struggle out of the house this morning with a shitload of _****_things for all of his girlfriends. Poor boy._**

**_I was in the studio today on this 'special' day and I had was just finishing up the new lyrics to a song. I stowed the papers away in my notebook and placed it inside my bag. My phone vibrated on the magic table next to me and eyed the little electronic device. I knew exactly who it was. It was my wife of course. Why wouldn't she of all people call and wonder when her husband was coming home and why he was gone so late. I reached for the phone and answered it casually. _**

**"_Yes love?" _**

**"_Alec sweetheart, when are you coming home? It's my day off and I haven't spent a single minute of it with you." She sighed. _**

**"_I know Julia. I'm on my way." I told her. _**

**"_You promise?" She asked._**

**"_Well I wouldn't lie to you now would I?" I teased. She giggled through the phone and I smiled to myself. _**

**"_I love you too Julia. I'll see you when I get home."_**

**…_..._**

**_Now here I was. Home. In my bedroom. In front of the fireplace. I had to say I was really adjusting to this new design that Julia had done. She changed our room design every three years because she always found a way to 'make it better' as she put it. _**

**"_So, how was your day?" She asked from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and stared at her. She was standing in the center of the room in a tiny little white nightgown. Her hair fell down her back, over her shoulders, and around her tiny little face. _**

**"_It was stressful." I sighed. _**

**"_Aw. My baby had a hard day at work I see?" She cooed. I could hear the pitter patter of her tiny little feet across the hard wood floor. She stopped and sat behind me. Her legs appeared on either side of my body and she began massaging my shoulders for me. _**

**"_Yes, very hard." I answered allowing to lean back into her. "How was your day?" I pondered. She was quiet. I didn't count the seconds that went by. I was too lost in the massage. Finally she answered and I scrunched up my face frowning. Had I heard this right?_**

**"_What?" I asked._**

**"_You heard me Alec." She said folding her arms. "Are you cheating on me?" She repeated._**

**"_Julia..why would you ask such a silly question? Of course I'm not cheating on you. I love you." I told her. _**

**"_Then how come you never spend Valentines with me? We've been married for a billion and one years and we have literally never done anything for Valentines!" She yelled. _**

**"_Julia." I said calmly. "Do you really want to know why I don't spend this day with you? Why I don't buy you chocolates or bears or flowers?" I asked her. _**

**"_Yes." She pouted._**

**"_Okay then. I don't do it, because Valentines Day to me is just stupid. There shouldn't be one special day where I declare my love for you in front of everyone. I can do that the other 364 days a year that I'm with you. Don't I already do it Julia? Don't I prove to you time and time again just how special you are to me? I dated you, I married you, I had two kids and a Jeff with you, I even re-married you just because you wanted." I told her as I turned in my position to take her hand and look her in her beautiful green eyes._**

**"_I give you everything you could ever ask for in this world. I make love to you whenever you want it. I always tell you I love you no matter how tired, sick, or angry I'm feeling. I always make sure to let you know that I not only love you, but that I need you in my life to go on Julia. Me doing all this on one day isn't going to make it any more special baby." She smiled at me with such serenity and passion. She touched my face and kissed me gently. _**

**"_Oh Alec. You're right." She breathed. "One stupid day doesn't make it anymore or any less special. I love you so much." She kissed me again and I smiled at her before tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. _**

**"_I love you too."_**

**_::End of Alec's Flashback::_**

******A/N**** Okay that's it for this Valentines Day special! Hope you guys enjoyed, more drama coming in a flash. R&R! **


	28. Holding On

******A/N**** -I'm a filthy filthy story whore and I need to be punished -.- The stupidest thing happened today. I changed my avatar on IMVU and fell madly in love with her and felt she deserved to be used in a story..a dirty dirty story with the love of my life Jeff Hardy. So, obviously we will have a new story coming soon called 'Turning Tables' and I'm excited for it! I'll be working on this story in the shadows and when I finish 'Til Death Do Us Part' I'll start posting the chapters.**

**Wolfgirl77769: Because you asked me to do the story . Enjoy!**

**…...**

**"So Claire, how long have you known Jeff?" Riley asked me. Addison had dropped me off at his hotel room for the 'meeting'. She said I was a big girl and didn't need her to hold my hand. I really wished I was five again. I was nervous as hell. Riley was so handsome and I was so desperate. Part of me wanted him to come out of the blue and say this was now a bra and panties photo shoot. Gosh I need a man. We'd already taken the photos. Right now he was processing them on his computer. **

**"Um, about three years." I told him.**

**"You two close?" **

**"He's like a big brother." Riley smiled from his spot on the bed and nodded.**

**"That's good. I like him. Seems like a nice guy." He said.**

**"Did you go to the wedding?" I asked. He shook his head. Neither had I. Jeff hadn't known where I was hiding away at that time so he couldn't invite me. I regretted that. The photos were so beautiful. He looked so happy.**

**"I looked at some of Addison's old modeling photos and some of the other models. You're really good." I said.**

**"Thank you. Your photos are turning out pretty good to ya know." He told me from behind the laptop screen. **

**"Really?" I asked.**

**"Yes, would you like to see?" I strode anxiously over to him and looked over his shoulder at the photos displayed on the screen. I didn't know I had such skill. **

**"Wow. They're better than I expected." I told him. "You didn't edit my face or body did you?" **

**"No. Editing the model is not in my forte. I capture girls for how they really truly look. I do however use different filter lens to help with the lighting other than that everything else is you and you only. If you don't have the look then you don't have it, if you do then you must be something special." He said. **

**"Hmm, something special." I said as I stared at the photos. They were transic. It was like seeing myself through new eyes. Why didn't I see this when I looked in the mirror?! Maybe because this was how someone else viewed me. This was someone else showing their appreciation for the looks that I never knew I had. It was then that I realized how close I was sitting to Riley. I blushed and giggled nervously as I tried to slide away, but he stopped me. His hands gently held my sides and pulled me back turning ****to face him. **

**"Claire." He breathed. "You really are beautiful. You deserve to know that." My heart was racing. I was so hot. He was so hot. I wanted this man. No matter how wrong it turned out to be later, I wanted him. So I kissed him and I found so much happiness when he didn't pull away. **

**…...**

**"Jeff what the heck! You can't do that, that's cheating!" She yelled at me. **

**"Chloe...we're playing Connect Four. All you do is drop a coin and try to get four, just because I won again doesn't mean I'm cheating. It just means you need to play better." I told her. This is why I never played games with Chloe. She was a sore loser and overly competitive. **

**"Yea right you cheating jerk!" She yelled knocking the game over angrily. **

**"Chloe!" I exclaimed. "Look okay, we're done playing games. Aren't you supposed to here for an actual reason?" I asked her frowning. **

**"Yes. Addison told me I could come over and design some stuff for fun." She shrugged.**

**"So why don't you go do that?" I asked. **

**"I wanna talk to you about something." She said.**

**"About what?"**

**"About boys...no. Men Jeff. You and I should talk about men." Woah. What the fuck just happened? Was my thirteen year old sister really stupid enough to ask me to talk to her about men? Hm, okay. I could solve this problem.**

**"Men. Yes. Men." I started. "Well I think you should that we are all a bunch of selfish pathetic assholes who only look forward to doing very bad things are painful to you and pleasurable to us. Some of us are total losers who are going to abuse you or knock you up and then leave you or even knock you up abuse you and your child and ********then**** leave when it doesn't really help anymore. Some of us will-"**

**"Stop!" She yelled. "No. I didn't wanna hear that Jeff! What you and Addison do to each other behind closed doors is your business, I was actually more concerned with one man in particular." **

**"Dad? If you're wondering why he's the way he is, then I can tell you it's simply because he's a cruel man. Or if you're wondering why he's rich and chooses to live like he's upper middle class instead of complete upper class then I can tell you that too. He once told me he lives like that because he's trying to help us, so that when we become of age and he kicks us all out on our asses life won't be a drastic change." I told her. **

**"Jeff. I already knew that. He tells me every year on my birthday to save my money for when I move out cause I'm not getting a dime til he and Mama Juniper kick the bucket. Plus, I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about Riley." She giggled. She twirled a piece of hair around a finger and stared into space. Riley? Addison's modeling coach? **

**"What about Riley? And why are you giggling?" I asked her.**

**"I like him. I mean I ********really**** like him." She said giggling more. **

**"You like what!?" I yelled. "Little girl, I want you to think very ********very**** hard about what you're about to say. Consequences will be severe and people could get really hurt." I threatened. Who the hell did she think she was? How dare she have a crush on an older man. How dare she have a crush period. I didn't want Chloe dating! **

**"Jeff stop. I'm thirteen years old. I'm not a little girl anymore. I've already had my period. I've had a boyfriend before. I've had my first kiss and-"**

**"Kiss better have been imaginary." I muttered.**

**"Ugh! Why are you guys so double standardized! You all can go off and kiss and date whoever you want, but I just want a crush and you're sitting over there about to crucify me!" She exclaimed.**

**"Chloe that's just because guys and girls are two very different people. Guys aren't as fragile as girls. No one really cares about guys as much as they care about girls." He said. **

**"Fine, I understand, but really Jeff. Just hear me out? Riley is just...really really handsome. He's so sophisticated and smart. And handsome. He's nice and sweet. And handsome. He's so helpful and-"**

**"And lemme guess handsome." I said with a roll of my eyes.**

**"Yes! Now, I know that I've already mentally claimed him as my husband, but seeing as though that can't happen I think we should hook him up with Mama Zaza." She finished.**

**"Really? You think that'd work?" I asked curiously. She nodded her head excited. **

**"I saw the way he looked at her when they first met. Total sparks!" She squealed.**

**"Are you sure he wasn't just trying to find a resemblance between her and Addy?" Everyone always said they looked like twins, but I didn't see it. Not just because Addison was a blonde as opposed to her dark haired mother, but also because they just didn't look alike. **

**"Whatever Jeff! I really think we should do it." She urged. **

**"Well, Mama Zaza is lonely." I agreed. Somewhere down the line I'd started using these nicknames she'd created.**

**"Exactly. So, is it a deal?" She asked. Before I could answer the front door opened and after a few seconds Addison and Claire entered the room. Claire had a certain glow about her that didn't seem like it could be phased by anything. She walked or rather more floated over to the fridge and got herself a soda before floating back out and upstairs. Addison rifled through the mail in front of us and didn't seem to pay much attention to Claire's unusual happiness.**

**"I'm guessing the meeting went well?" I asked.**

**"Oh yea. Went great. They had sex. Haha, go daddy." And that was the first smile she cracked since entering the house.**

**…...**

**"Marcy I'm really glad that you decided to spend some time with me." My father smiled. I smiled back at him. ****_'Oh God this is weird.' _****I thought to myself.**

**"So am I." I'd invited him out to talk to him, but now it didn't seem like I could find anything to talk about. **

**"So, what's on your mind?" He asked. That was a great question. If I was going to do this, why not just start off with the easy questions?**

**"Why'd you leave?" I asked. It wasn't an easy question for him, but for me...it was all too easy. He sighed and leaned over in his chair. I waited patiently for him to answer me, or actually I waited as patiently as I could for him to answer me.**

**"I was stupid." He admitted. "I regret everyday leaving you girls. I've missed so much. Your mother, man I missed her so much. She was my everything and I gave it all away for no good reason. Your sister, she's become such a strong and beautiful young woman and so have you. So independent." He added. **

**"You have no idea how much pain you cause me. How much pain you caused all of us." I said quietly. **

**"Marcy-"**

**"No. Listen, I'm not going to sit here and berate or belittle you because I honestly just think it's over reacting." Wow, I sounded like an Addison now. "Tons of men have done a lot worse to their families so I'm not even going to dwell on it like the world is ending. All I'm going to say is that you need to do this with Addison and Mama Zaza." **

**"Mama Zaza?" He asked.**

**"A nickname Chloe has stuck in my head. Anyways, you need to sit down with them and talk to them like you're talking to me. Spill your heart out to them." I told him. **

**"I don't know what to say." He replied.**

**"Really? Then why not just walk away again? They won't care. They don't want you here anyways. If you walk away again you're just the same person. You claim you've changed dad...prove it. Be a man and get your family back...before it's truly too late."**

**"Isn't it already too late Marcy?" He sighed.**

**"No. Obviously they're still holding on to something. You just have to grab onto it and win them back." **


	29. Hurdles

**A/N**** Okay first things first, I know I've said this before, but I'm saying it again, because apparently I need to. To everyone who reads this note, please know that if the shoe doesn't fit. It doesn't pertain to you. I thank you all for your support and your reviews, but there is a such thing as over doing it. Reviewing day after day or literally more than once in the same day nonstop about something that isn't relevant is ridiculous. Please only review on the appropriate story. Please only review once per chapter. Please give me a break. I review as much as possible and I do it all over holiday breaks and weekends to avoid stress with stories and homework during the week. Another thing, if you feel some things are not right with my stories or if you don't like the way I'm writing then please, feel free to go and write your own. That is all I have to say and to everyone else. Enjoy. Thank you.**

**…...**

**"Addy." I called through the door knocking lightly. I waited patiently and soon the beautiful blonde opened the door. She smiled softly at me and wiggled her nose unconsciously. I noticed she did that a lot when she smiled now. **

**"Hey." She greeted. "You're looking hot. Date with Riley I'm guessing?" **

**"Um, no. Actually I came to talk to you about Riley. That's a lovely dress by the way." I said. **

**"Thanks I just got done shopping which means I have tons of clothes for you to take so Marcy can't have them." She said side stepping. I would never understand why she didn't like Marcy and Lucas. Marcy was so sweet. A little flighty but sweet. Lucas was barely around. He worked a lot, but he too was kind. I walked into the spacious room and sat on one of Jeff's chairs with a long sigh.**

**"Uh-oh. Sighs and talks. Is something wrong?" She asked sitting on the handle. **

**"Yes. No. I mean, I don't know." I'd been thinking a lot about what happened between Riley and I and I just felt bad. Plain and simple. I felt like a cheap whore mostly. As if I was literally sleeping my way into the business.**

**"What's on your mind?" Addison asked.**

**"Addy." I started deciding to just roll with the wind. "You and Riley never had sex right?" She stared at me for a minute with a blank expression on her face. This meant she was in deep thought. This wasn't a trivia game this was a simple question.**

**"Well...yea. I've had sex with Jeff before. Lots of times. We're like two tigers during a year long mating season. And I'm sure daddy's had sex before. He doesn't tell me, because he thinks my mind should stay clean, so he must like a fox. Quick and sly but stealthy which equals talent." She said with the most serious of faces but a hint of slight immaturity in her voice. I rolled my eyes and her and she laughed at me.**

**"No stupid. I meant with each other." I clarified.**

**"Nope. Ever since we met I've known Riley to be like my dad. I'm his diamond daughter. We would never. And because I'm pretty sure I know where you're coming from with this lemme go ahead and say no he has never slept with any of his other models or any of the women who've tried out to be one of his models." She told me. I let out a breath of sheer relief and smiled a little. **

**"I'm sorry Addison I just. I got scared I guess." **

**"S'cool. So." She said sliding off the chair handle and into my lap. "Do you like him?" She winked.**

**"I guess." I giggled. "He is really sweet. He told me I was beautiful and he is really...stealthy in bed." The two of us burst into fits of laughter when the bedroom door opened and Jeff walked into the room. He stopped mid-step looking at us sitting in his chair. His lips pursed and his eyes narrowed.**

**"So what are you two gonna like perform for me on that chair or something? Because if not then I suggest you find a new seat." He said. Addison rolled her eyes before standing and pulling me up with her. Jeff replaced us on the chair before turning the tv on. It was weird seeing him this way. Seeing him be...a guy. Normally he just acted like Jeff. Addison stood in front of the tv and twirled around repeatedly.**

**"Ya like?" She asked continuing her twirling.**

**"I'd like it a lot more if it wasn't blocking my view." He sighed. The blonde woman stopped twirling and frowned at her husband. **

**"Thanks asshole. Are you ready we have to go?" She asked him. There's been a lot of tension between these two lately. I thought they were over the whole father thing, but I guess not. Figured it'd be a lot easier to just leave that to them. I slowly backed away from the couple excusing myself. I'd call Riley and make a date after all. Couldn't hurt to just hang out could it?**

**…...**

**"I don't see why you have to get all dressed up to go see him." Jeff frowned. Jeff was mad at me and I guess you could say he had good reason to be. Billy had called me last night. He was in town and he wanted to talk to me. Said he had a lot of things to get off his chest. I resented the guy but everyone deserved a chance to explain themselves. Just to be safe, I was taking Jeff with me. Extra protection.**

**"Jeff when do I not dress up?" I asked. **

**"Okay I get that you like to dress up, but damn! You couldn't at least hide your arms. And that dress stops literally after your love hole. If you squatted right now it'd rise all the way up to your breast." He scoffed.**

**"Love hole?" I frowned.**

**"I just hate the word vagina. I'm not a professor and I'm not a sex ed teacher so I'm not going to say vagina. I mean how sexy does that sound? Also it seemed a lot more polite than saying your pussy." **

**"Well if we're being honest about what I want you to call my vag, you could just say vag...or cunt. If you wanna get dirty with it you could just say cunt. It's not a cat." I said pointedly. **

**"Fine whatever! Just no that the dress is too damn short to be visiting your ex fiance!" He growled. **

**"Jeff the dress is not that short. There is plenty of length between the bottom of this dress and- and my ****love hole!" I sighed frustrated with him and went to sit in his lap. I placed a hand on his cheek caressing it before I kissed him gently. **

**"Jeff." I said after we broke apart. "Look, I know you don't like this because he's my ex and you feel threatened or whatever, but you don't have to be. I love you. You and only you okay. I broke off the engagement with Billy not because he was abusing me, but because I wanted to be with you. This meeting today with him isn't to catch up. For him it's to explain and possibly try to win me back, but for me. It's to throw in his face everything he can't have. Everything you have. Everything that's always been yours. Today we're gonna get through this, tonight we're going to remind each other how much we love each other, and then tomorrow we're going to have the walk through of our new home." I smiled lightly and kissed him again. Another hurdle jumped. **

**…...**

**"Daddy I don't know what I should do. I mean should I break up Claire and my husband so that Mama Zaza and my husband can be together?" I asked. My father sat across the table staring at me and he sipped his coffee.**

**"Chloe..please...please don't get this man killed over a petty crush, because I will do it." He promised.**

**"Dad stop. Jeff already did the whole 'I'll kill him' thing and we're past that. Now we're on to more important things. Claire slept with my boyfriend...how am I supposed to set him up with Mama Zaza now!?" I exclaimed.**

**"Chloe hear me out with this alright. Now, this might be a little radical, but uh..have you ever thought about maybe hooking Zara up with her husband...ex husband?" He said. I stared at my father with no smiles. Was he crazy? If those two wanted to be together they clearly still would be together.**

**"Dad that's a dumb idea." I said.**

**"Words can get you slapped Chloe." He scowled. **

**"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like that's a great idea. He's not right for her dad." **

**"Chloe you can't determine what's right for her. You've only known her for three years. Not even." He sighed.**

**"Well fine. Do you think he's right for her?" I asked him. My dad sighed and turned to look at me.**

**"Chloe. Men make mistakes. I think you and I know that as well as anyone else. I cheated on Julia with your mother. A woman who I had once been involved with and knew I probably shouldn't have gone to that party with, but I did. Consequences come with actions. Julia is the sweetest woman I have ever known and she might have smiled every day like she wasn't hurting, but I'm not stupid. I heard her crying at night and I could see the pain in her face the first time she saw you in my arms. I broke our vows, but she stayed with me because she still loved me. She allowed you two to live so close because she didn't want to be the woman that tears a family apart. She didn't want you to grow up without a father and she didn't want your mother to feel worse than she already felt. If she can do all that then I'm pretty sure that Zara can forgive Mike for leaving. Who knows what would've happened if he'd stayed? If he couldn't handle the pressure of being a father those girls might have grew up in 'worse' conditions. ****He could've been a drunk. Or abusive." He said.**

**"Dad...you're abusive." I sighed.**

**"No. I'm a firm believer in discipline. Just because I have flawless white skin doesn't mean I have to follow the crowd and not spank my kids when they do wrong. It's like a puppy. They piss in the house you whack em with a newspaper. You kids piss me off and I whack you with a belt and leave you in your room to cry and think about what you did. Anyways, don't get off topic. Chloe do you understand what I'm saying to you?" He asked. I slowly looked down at the counter. I had never once stopped to think about Mama Juniper. I'm sure I did put a lot of stress on her. I felt bad now. I'd been really selfish. I loved Mama Juniper it just never occurred to me that my love was killing her.**

**…...**

**Riley and I were having a nice lunch in a fancy reserved little cafe with two other people. I didn't know either of them, but they seemed nice. One of them had freckles and brown eyes with pretty red hair. The other had layered blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. A Southern Belle. Both the ladies really were pretty. Not prettier than me of course. I listened to the three of them talk and wondered why exactly I was still here.**

**"Micah." Riley called. I came back to reality and looked at him.**

**"Yes?" I asked.**

**"Nothing you just seemed a bit lost. Are you alright?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.**

**"Yes. I'm fine dear. Thanks for asking." **

**"So." Lucy, the red head started. "Riley, you never told us how you and Micah met."**

**"Right, Micah and I are like family. We grew up together in Venezuela." Riley smiled. **

**"Ah Venezuela. The memories we shared there." I said toasting him. I could see the little blonde girl shift awkwardly in her seat next to Riley and her gaze seemed to wander off somewhere else. **

**"What are you staring at love?" I asked her. **

**"I..I think I'm staring at Addison and Jeff...with some guy." Riley and Lucy's eyes followed hers and they all began staring at a tall, handsome, muscular man. He had long dark hair that was tied back in a loose bun and a tattoo on his neck. Daring. The woman next to him was so much smaller and she had long curly blonde hair. She was wearing a very beautiful dress with a coldshoulder denim top with a sheer gauzy skirt attached to it. She had a tattoo on her arm, but I couldn't get past how tiny she was. The four of us watched them meet up with a second man. A much smaller man compared to the other. It was a cold greet between the three of them. An awkward hug was exchanged between the woman and the smaller man who then extended his hand to the taller man. Ugh wait this is getting annoying.**

**"Who are we watching?" I asked.**

**"We're watching Addison and Jeff...meet...Billy?" Riley asked narrowing his eyes. **

**"Who's Jeff and who's Billy?" I asked guessing that Addison must be the girl.**

**"Jeff's the hot one." Lucy said sipping her soda. **

**"Billy's the no good punk that hurt Addy." Claire seethed. The hot one...must have been the taller one. We'll resume from there. The three of them sat down and Billy began talking. It wasn't long before Jeff stood again and left the two of them. Probably to get some food. **

**"Okay maybe we shouldn't be spying on their...meeting. Claire and I are gonna go." Riley said standing and offering a hand to her. She smiled and accepted it and the two left. **

**"Do you wanna keep watching them?" Lucy asked. I smiled and nodded at the girl. Suddenly I liked spending time with her.**

**…...**

**"So what's the story with you and Micah?" She asked. We were walking the strip downtown. The wind was blowing a bit and it looked sort of like a scene from a movie if you ask me. Her hair blew in the wind beneath the slouchy hat she wore on her head. She was staring at the ground watching the steady movements of her feet as we walked and she bore a coffee cup in her hand. Hm, maybe this looked more like a break up scene from a movie. The part where the couple is strolling down the street and right when the break up happens the rain starts pouring and one of the two take off running leaving the other behind to mix tears with rain.**

**"We're just friends I told you that." I shrugged. "Why do you keep asking that?" Claire bit her bottom lip and shrugged shaking her head.**

**"I was just wondering. Riley was what happened between us just...a fling or something? I really need to know, because I feel like trash right now." She said quickly. Slowly realization dawned on me. What the hell could I have been thinking? She probably felt like I took advantage of her. Or like a whore. Either way it wasn't good.**

**"Claire." I said. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. It-it wasn't supposed to be like that." I apologized. **

**"Then was it supposed to be like?" She asked stopping. I ran a hand through my hair staring up at the sky to see if it looked like rain. **

**"It was a flare of the moment. Don't get me wrong, I do like you."**

**"But?" **

**"But what? There are no buts Claire. That's it." I told her.**

**"So that's it? You want me to model for you, then you sleep with me, and I officially become one of your models...this is a great way to start my new job. The other girls are going to think I'm a slut Riley." She said.**

**"So let them. It's not the truth and both of us know it. As far as I'm concerned you had the job when I saw you at dinner. You're going to be a star Claire. You shouldn't care what they think. If it bothers you that bad then I'll just kick them all out the door. I don't need them what I do need though..is you Claire. You are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever known and I want you to be mine. I can tell you've had it pretty damn rough. I can tell you've hurt before and I wanna make sure that never happens again." I told her. The tears that ran down her cheeks from her beautiful blue eyes touched me. I wiped her tears away with my thumb and kissed her softly before pulling away and staring in her eyes. **

**"Let me help you Claire. I leave in a week. I'll give you that time to think about it. I just hope take my offer."**

******A/N**** I'm happy for Claire. It was time she found love don't ya think? More on Micah and Lucy later. I promise. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Felt good to get back on the saddle this was the longest week of my life. Anyways Til Death Do Us Part tomorrow. R&R!**


	30. I Love You

**I was watching Mama Juniper from the doorway. She was sitting on the balcony relaxing with what looked to be a martini in her hand. I'd been thinking about what dad had said all night and I couldn't shake it. I'd ruined her family and I was so stupid for sticking around. **

**"Mama Juniper." I called. She turned and looked and me and smiled happily waving me over. I wonder how fake this excitement was. I walked slowly over to join her taking the seat across from her.**

**"It's lovely to see you tonight Chloe. What are you doing over here tonight? Staying over?" She asked. **

**"I came to talk to you about something." I said. I couldn't look at her. It was too hard. **

**"What's wrong? Did something happen today? Did someone say something to you?" She asked me. The way she got so defensive. She set her drink and threw her arms around me rubbing my back and I began crying. She really was amazing. **

**"I'm so sorry Juniper." I cried. "I ruined your life and I've been so selfish for thirteen years. I can't believe you actually put up with me for that long and don't get me wrong I thank you for it, but I'm sorry that you had to. I promise I won't bother you or-or your husband ever again. I'll make sure my mom leaves you guys alone too." I said. I pulled myself away from her. I stood and stared down at her breathing hard. **

**"Chloe I-"**

**"No. Don't say anything please. I just don't wanna be a burden anymore. He explained everything to me today and now I can see. I need to leave. So this is it...goodbye...Julia."**

**…...**

**"Julia why the hell are you mad at me!?" He yelled. **

**"Why Alec!? Why am I mad at you!? Oh, I don't know maybe because you made Chloe think I hate her!" I screamed at him. I picked up the pillows and covers and tossed them at him. "You wanted to sleep on the couch so bad thirteen years ago well here! You two can reunite dammit!"**

**"Julia please, you're overreacting. I'm sure Savannah is going to talk to her. Let's not forget Chloe is just a child she doesn't run shit. She can tell Savannah she doesn't want to come over anymore, but I highly doubt she's going to let that happen. Chloe is just going through another teenage girl phase, she'll get over and move on to the next phase." He said waving the whole thing away. I scoffed at him shaking my head in disbelief. **

**"Alec stop. Please just stop." I said.**

**"Stop what Julia?" **

**"Stop with the nonchalant attitude. Honey I love you, but right now I really do need you to be concerned. I don't know what you said to her, but you really hurt her. Bad Alec. She's your baby girl and right now she needs you." I told him. **

**"No Julia. It's not ****_me_**** that she needs. It's ****_you_****. All I told her was the truth. She wasn't meant to interpret ****it that way. Since she has though, me going to her and telling her that I'm sorry and I didn't mean any of it isn't going to help. She's not stupid. She needs you to go to her and tell her how you really feel. Everything. How you've gotten over the whole fact that some other woman had my child. How you've learned to accept her. How you've learned to love her." He said. He was right, I did love Chloe. Of course I accepted her, but was I really over it? Could I really just ignore the fact that the only man I'd ever loved cheated on me? **

**"Why?" I asked. I had never asked these questions I was about to ask. When he'd told me, I'd spaced myself for two days and came back with smiles and plans for friendship. I jumped in headfirst to avoid all the painful answers. **

**"Why what?" He asked. **

**"Why did you cheat on me?" I asked. "Was..was I not enough for you? Did I do something wrong or did you just get tired of me? Of us?" **

**"Julia." He breathed. He was at my side the next minute as I plopped down on the bed. He took my hand and kissed it. **

**"Tell me." I sobbed. "You always thought she was better than me didn't you?"**

**"Julia no."**

**"That's why you went back to her!" I accused crying harder. He smoothed my hair behind my ears and started kissing me. I tried pulling away but his strong grip held me there. **

**"Julia listen to me." He hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't you ever ****_ever_**** say that again, do you understand me? She is not better than you okay? ****_No one_**** is better than you." **

**"Then why Alexander Hardy! Why!?" Our foreheads touched and he sniffled. I'd never seen him cry before, never heard him cry either.**

**"Julia." He sobbed. "I love you. I do. Baby I love you so much. We were fighting though, a lot and..Savannah came back and we went to that party and..things just so happened so fast. I swear, if I could go back in time and change the fact, I would, but I can't and because of Chloe I wouldn't. I'd just much rather her have been your daughter. Our daughter. God I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm a screw up and I ruined our marriage, I ruined ****_everything_**** we ever had together for an easy fuck and a good time, and I regret it so much." I was finally able to put some space in between us and this time for once in our marriage it was me who needed to be the comforter. **

**"Oh Alec. I forgive you."**

**…...**

**"So Jeff...I uh...I saw you and Addison today." Claire said. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and frowned.**

**"Yea...we saw you too. We do live in the same house after all." I said.**

**"No Jeff. I mean I saw you two with Billy today." She said. I looked at her full-on now and we held each others gaze for a while. Here it was three in the damn morning and I was awake snacking on cookies and ice cream with Claire. I couldn't sleep, I was burning for Addison again. I hadn't been with her in forever and it felt so good to have her again. Only problem now is that she was sleeping and boy was it a lot more dangerous to wake her up from her sleep when she was pregnant than when she wasn't. Claire apparently had a lot on her mind and that's why she was up.**

**"I don't like the fact that he's back." I told her.**

**"What happened?" She asked. So I told her.**

**_::Flashback::_**

**_We walked into the private cafe and I instantly tensed up. He was entering from the opposite side and in a matter of seconds we'd all be toe to toe. I'd be face to face with the punk who'd abused my Addison. I wanted to do to him what he did to her only worse. If only I could have it my way and just throw them all in a freaking insanity ward. _**

**"_Addison." He smiled as he saw her._**

**"_Hello Billy." Addison said. He extended his arms towards her in a questioning matter._**

**"_Hug?" He asked hopeful. Addison's smile faltered a little but she leaned into the hug anyways. They pulled away almost as quick as they began the hug. Then the little bastard turned to me and extended his hand. I rejected it. _**

**"_We should sit." I said. Addison nodded enthusiastically and we all sat._**

**"_So, Addison, thank you for coming. You look...amazing." He said slowly grinning. I narrowed my eyes and placed my arm around her neck and kissed the top of her head._**

**"_She does doesn't she? She looks just like our daughter." I said throwing it all in his face. I saw him pale a little bit and his smile faded._**

**"_Daughter? So...you two have?" He asked._**

**"_Oh of course! I said we had a daughter didn't I?" I exclaimed._**

**"_He proposed a month later. And we started our wonderful little family together. We're even adding a fourth member. I'm pregnant with another baby." Addison said playing the game. _**

**"_Oh...that uh...that's great." He replied falsely. _**

**"_Jeff sweetie, I'm hungry. Could you get me something to eat?" She asked. I nodded and looked at Billy._**

**"_Not a word til I get back." I wasn't surprised when I returned and found not a word had been uttered. He was clearly scared. More hurt, but definitely scared._**

**"_Thank you honey." She cooed kissing my cheek. "So Billy, you said you wanted to explain well now's your chance. Explain, I've got things to do." _**

**"_Right. I don't really know where to start." He said._**

**"_You could try starting with sorry for what you did you pathetic piece of-" Addison placed a firm hand on my lap and I bit my tongue to stop myself._**

**"_You told him?" Billy asked._**

**"_No. He pulled it out of me." I said. "Sorta."_**

**"_But either way you told him." He said more harshly._**

**"_Billy relax would you? It's not a big deal. Jeff's my husband and the father of my kids. I'm going to tell him things and if you don't like it then whatever, you're just going to have to deal with it. Now either gimme my damn explanation now or I'll let Jeff hurt you and we'll walk out of here like nothing happened." 'Lord, please let this man not give an explanation.'_**

**"_Alright alright." He surrendered. 'Protecting your people...so noble.' "I was wrong Addison. I should've never laid my hands on you. You didn't deserve that I just, I was going through so much at work and with my family and then I would have to come home and look at my wife and know that whenever she seems far away it's because she's thinking of another man. Know that when you lie down in our bed and dream, that you're dreaming of another man. It just made me so mad and so jealous, but that still didn't give me a right. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Addison stared at him for a minute, before looking at me. Then she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me in for the hottest and most tongue filled of my...day. Then she simply pushed me away leaving me dazed and dazzled. _**

**"_Oh Billy." She said in my favorite little accent. "All is forgiven. I'm far too happy to be bitter." _**

**_::End of Flashback:: _**

**"Wow Jeff. You guys bullied the shit out of him the whole time." She laughed. **

**"Eh he deserved it." I shrugged. "What about you? What's on your mind?" I asked her.**

**"Not much just Riley." She sighed playing with her earlobe. **

**"What about him? You two have any more hot, steamy, passionate, wild, angry-"**

**"Jeff!" **

**"I'm sorry. I'm so thirsty." I said placing my fist over my mouth and exhaling. **

**"Anyways. To answer your question, no. We have not had sex again. It's actually this woman and-"**

**"Woah. There's ****_another_**** woman? Damn who the hell is he now, my dad?!" I exclaimed. Claire laughed at me a ran a strip through her hair. **

**"Jeff you have issues." She said.**

**"Well we all knew that, but okay. Continue."**

**"Well, her name is Micah. They grew up in Venezuela together. He says they're just friends. Says he needs me. He gave me a choice." She sighed.**

**"Waiting." I said.**

**"He wants to take care of me. He wants me to go back to California with him. I'll be his number one..number two model, can't top Addison of course, and besides being his model he wants me to be his girlfriend." She said.**

**"Sounds awesome. You gonna do it?" I asked.**

**"I don't know. I don't want the other girls to think anything bad about me."**

**"Did you tell him that?"**

**"He said he'd fire them one by one if he had to. He's willing to give up and do so much for me all because we slept together." She frowned.**

**"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I highly doubt it's because you guys slept together. Riley's filthy stinking rich. He has over a hundred of the most beautiful women in the world working for him. He could have any woman he wanted and he's choosing you. Claire I think you should choose him too. Addison talks about this guy like he's the hottest shit and I trust him. He'd be great for you. Sure I'm gonna miss you like hell, but traveling the world is my job. I'm sure we'll see each other again one day." I told her. Claire looked at me with teary eyes and ran to me for a hug and I embraced the tiny Southern Belle in my arms. **

**"Oh I love you Jeff!" She sniffled through tears. **

**"I love you too Belle." I said kissing the top of her head. "I love you too."**


	31. Secrets That Lay Underneath

******A/N**** I'm back! Sorry guys, this week and last were extremely hectic. Superior Cadet Board and Track Meets. Tired. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**…...**

**"Jeff this has to be perfect!" I exclaimed. Today was my beautiful little sunshine's birthday. The whole family was coming for the celebration of course. Jeff and I had rented out Chuck E. Cheese's for her. Alec, Julia, my mom, Savannah, and surprisingly my father, had all pitched in on getting her the biggest cake possible for a two year old. Marcy and Lucas had made a soundtrack of all her favorite kiddy songs to play in the building. Matt was bringing Fallon's favorite aunt Lita. He'd said there was no way he was missing his nieces birthday. Kristen, Chloe, Claire, and Lucy had decorated and Riley and Micah would be our photographers for the evening. I wanted this whole thing on camera. I had no clue who this Micah girl was, but she was close to my dad so I guess she was okay.**

**"Addy calm down." Jeff chuckled. "You're overworking yourself, you must not want a second baby." I sighed raising my hands in defense.**

**"I'm sorry. This is her second birthday. All the important things happen this year." I said smiling up at him.**

**"Clearly you've never heard the expression, 'Terrible Twos'. The only important thing that's going to happen this year is that kid is fixing to work us like hell. I've gotta get a heavier schedule." He joked. **

**"Oh as if your schedule isn't heavy enough." I laughed. He hoo-ha-haed me and wrapped me up in his arms before kissing me gently. **

**"I love you Jeff." **

**"I love you too baby. Now can you please sit down and let me take care of this? Let's not forget, I'm a man, I automatically know what I'm doing." I rolled my eyes at him and shooed him away from me. Now all I had to do was relax and hope that nothing bad would happen.**

**…...**

**"Look Fal, look at the camera." I said. The little girl in my hands cooed and laughed at the camera in Riley's hands as he snapped the photo of her. She looked so beautiful in her little dress. Just like her mother. **

**"She's so photogenic." Riley smiled. **

**"Well of course she is." I grunted picking her up, tossing her over my shoulder. "She's got my genes after all." **

**"Jeff you are one strange man." He chuckled. **

**"I prefer the term different." I shrugged. **

**"Different is good." A woman said approaching us. This was the same dark haired beauty that Claire had been talking to me about, Micah. Apparently they were Venezuela close. However close that was. ****Isn't Venezuela where all the hot, horny, sex addicted people come from? Maybe that was just in my dreams. **

**"Hello." She smiled extending her hand to me. I floated back to reality and grasped her hand gently shaking it before setting Fallon back on the ground where she made her speedy escape to my father. **

**"Hello." I replied. "You must be Micah. I've heard so much about you...sort of." **

**"Ah, well I've heard much about you too. This is a lovely party you're throwing for your daughter." She smiled. **

**"Thank you. I could only do the best for my baby girl. She's my everything." I said smiling back. "Do you have any kids?" I asked her. Then something strange happened. A look crossed their faces. Riley and Micah's faces. Micah seemed caught off guard before she cleared her throat and smiled one of the fakest smiles known to man. Riley's head hung before he shoved his hand in his pocket and walked away from us. **

**"No. I don't have any kids."**

**…...**

**"Lucy." I said plopping down on a chair at the bar next to the little red head. She smiled at me from her plate of food. Hm, every time I saw Lucy she was eating. She was still so small though. Damn those high metabolism freaks.**

**"Oh hi Jeff." She said with a sweet smile.**

**"You've known Riley for a few years right?" I asked. She nodded and shrugged and bit down into her sandwich. I waited for her to finish chewing before she answered.**

**"Sort of. I attended school where he taught of course. I know he retired from there after Addison and I graduated. Said he didn't need to scout out models there anymore because he found his favorite. Those two are so adorable." She blabbed. **

**"Lucy. Actually, I was just wondering if he's ever talked to you about his past life." I said. **

**"Oh. No. He doesn't really talk about his family much. You know you should probably be talking to Addison about this right?" She said. I sighed.**

**"Yea I know. I can't though." **

**"Why not? Is something wrong?" She asked placing a hand on my back. **

**"I think there's something more to him and Micah and if there is I need to know before tomorrow night. I refuse to let Claire get on that plane with him if this guy turns out to be someone he's not. I encouraged her to go be with him and you have no idea how shitty I'd feel and how much she'd hate me if this whole thing blew up in her face." I dropped my head in my hands and ran my hands through my hair. **

**"Aww. Jeff, do you know what this means?" She asked rubbing my back.**

**"Yea. I'm dead." I sighed.**

**"Actually I was gonna say that to your fans, your life is fucking awesome, but personally knowing you I feel as though I can say your life sucks." I slowly looked up at her and glared through narrowed eyes.**

**"Well aren't you just a little-"**

**"Hey Jeff." Lucas greeted cutting me off. His voice sounded a little flat and emotionless. This sent my mind spiraling into wonder again. What was his problem?**

**"You okay there Luke?" I asked.**

**"Not really." He said.**

**"You guys are so depressing. I need another burger." Lucy sighed. **

**"Lucy when you grow up I hope you get fat." I muttered. **

**"Never gonna happen." She smirked. **

**"Whatever. Anyways, what's going on man?" I asked Lucas again.**

**"You wouldn't understand. You don't know how it feels." He said without tone.**

**"Oh for fucks sake." I groaned.**

**"Jeff, last week I found these videos." He started...finally.**

**"Okay?" I shrugged.**

**"Ya know Lucas I found a video last night...I watched it and laughed. Lots of people find videos." Lucy sneered. **

**"Nice one." I complimented.**

**"Guys they were sex tapes." He growled lowly seething with anger. **

**"Ouhh." I said rocking back and forth on my heels. "Sex tapes...ya know what I do when I watch those?" I asked.**

**"Probably the same thing I do." Lucy gasped. It was good to know Lucy could do something other than eat.**

**"Guys...it was ****_Marcy_****! Marcy was in the video with some guy." **

**"Holy shit!" Lucy exclaimed quietly.**

**"I confronted her about it and she acted like it wasn't a big deal. She's been so cold ever since her dad got back."**

**"Wait wait wait!" I said tossing my hands up. "No, we're not discussing this here. Not today. Not on Fallon's birthday." I said sternly. **

**"Yea you're right, I'm sorry Jeff." Lucas apologized.**

**"It's cool man just, help me get ready for the cake and presents."**

**…...**

**My sweet angel. She was about to take her first look at her birthday cake. Then she could tear into the girls. I was so happy. Today had so far gone perfect. I'd sat back and watched Jeff take control and manage this party like a professional. I'd have to reward him tonight on a job well done. Though I did notice Jeff seemed to get a little frustrated at one point. Lucas walked around moping all day. Marcy stuck by my dads side. Riley and Claire seemed to be having a great time except for the awkward moments with Micah. Dear God no. I smiled and waved Jeff over. Fallon was bouncing happily in my lap so there was no need to get up and disturb her.**

**"You need something darling?" He asked after leaning down and kissing my cheek. I held my smile and gazed at him with a look. **

**"Yes Jeff. I do need something. I need you to tell me that nothing...****_nothing_**** is going on secretly in this party." I said through gritted teeth. He smiled wider and stared harder. **

**"Jeff are you serious!?" I exclaimed quietly. **

**"Addy, calm down. I never said anything." He sighed.**

**"Exactly Jeff which means something happened. Ugh why can't we just have one normal day without any drama."**

**"Baby I-"**

**"It's her birthday Jeff. Her second birthday!"**

**"Addison-"**

**"This was supposed to be a special day for her and it can't be perfect or special or you and everyone else are too busy being worried with other peoples bullshit." I said covering her ears now. "Today is about your daughter Jeffrey Nero, nobody else is important so before we cut this cake I want you to round up your little bullshitters and get your fucking acts together. If it couldn't start perfect it ****_will_**** end perfect or I will ****_end_**** of all you." He slowly nodded at me uncertain on what to say.**

**"Yes ma'am." I watched as he turned quickly and ordered the entire party over to a far corner. **

**"I know baby. Our family is so soap opera."**

**…...**

**"Okay!" I started. I had to get this done with quickly. Addison was pissed and Fallon was starting to wonder why her guest had left her. **

**"So um, Addison has come across the realization that some of us..quite a few of us have been discussing our personal problems and she doesn't like it at all. So I was told to um, tell myself and the lot of you that if we didn't end this party on a perfect note and get rid of bullshit problems for now then she will end all of us." I told them relaying the message.**

**"Christ." Lucas sighed. **

**"Yes, now altogether now. One big, I'm sorry and until tomorrow." I said. I did the countdown and altogether we repeated the statement.**

**"I'm sorry and until tomorrow."**

**…...**

**Now this was going to happen. The candles were in the cake. Riley was on the camera and so was Micah. Jeff was holding Fallon in front of the big cake where she could easily attempt to blow out the candles. All smiles were on the faces and they all looked so genuine. Yes, perfect. I nodded.**

**"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday little phoenix, happy birthday to you."**

******A/N**** Alright, so the 'little phoenix' part of the birthday song stems from this beautiful Fallon Phoenix Necklace I saw. Plus, the phoenix represents reincarnation and every birthday is like being born again. Anyways R&R!**


	32. Life Chapters

**So it was time. Time to end another chapter in my life. Claire. She was leaving with Riley. I didn't know when I'd see her again. I didn't know when the WWE would travel to California again. I didn't even know if I wanted her going anymore. I never got the chance to talk to Riley or Micah about their secret past, but I knew there was a lot more to it than they were letting on. She was leaving tonight ant I had to do something before it was too late. I needed to talk to Addison. I didn't want Belle getting hurt.**

**"Addison?" I said quietly. She was in her office of our new house. It was a big room with wardrobe racks, boxes, a photography set in another corner, sewing equipment, the works. She'd decided to mix her photography and fashion career together and work solely on the writing thing. I'd have to ask her about that too. I hadn't seen her write anything but checks. **

**"Yea?" She said hanging up a photo of Marilyn Monroe on the mocha coloured walls. **

**"I need to talk to you about Riley and Micah." I told her.**

**"What about em?"**

**"I um..I think they have something between them." I said. Addison looked confused when she looked at me. Maybe I'd just hit another dead end.**

**"What do you mean? There's nothing going on. Daddy would have told me if there was something going on." She said placing her tiny hands on her hips.**

**"Addy, at Fallon's party I asked Micah if she had any kids of her own and she and Riley ****_both_**** looked like I had just sent a bullet straight up their ass." **

**"Well that just doesn't make any sense, because as far as I know Riley has never had any kids. Maybe she just can't have babies and Riley knew you hit a soft spot for her." She said. **

**"Maybe." I sighed. **

**"Jeff, look, I'm sure it's nothing alright. Just let it go. Claire and Riley will be fine. You should be happy anyways, we finally have our home together again and time is flying by for our baby. She'll be born before we know it." She smiled kissing me.**

**"Addison...we still have almost half a year left." I said narrowing my eyes. **

**"Don't ruin my moment." **

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"Thanks. Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about before I go take my daily nap?" She asked.**

**"Actually yes. Did you know that Marcy had...sex tapes?" I asked her. **

**"No!" She exclaimed. "Who told you that!?" **

**"Lucas. He said she's been really cold lately. Ya know, since her dad came back."**

**"Ugh. Of course." She muttered. Addison's dad now lived somewhere in Charlotte. He'd been making peace with Zara. He and Marcy hung out almost every weekend. Addison was the only one who was still rebelling to the man. **

**"I don't see exactly how her hanging out with your father would make her wanna create sex tapes...that's just...gross." I said frowning.**

**"Shut up Jeff. You know what I mean." She said rolling her eyes at me.**

**"Not really, but whatever. I can clearly see that your cranky right now and I'd rather you just go to bed." **

**"I'd rather me just go to bed to. Carry me superman?" She smiled. I chuckled at the little woman before scooping her up in my arms.**

**"Of course superwoman."**

**…...**

**Something was off. I could tell when I walked into the house. I had a terrible feeling about today ever since I woke up and started on my way home. I walked over to the closet and uncovered my box. My secret box that held my lies inside of it. Correction, my secret box that once held my lies inside of it. It was empty. They were all gone. Everything was missing. **

**"Looking for you videos?" Shit. So that's what happened. I stood up from the floor and turned to face him. He looked so tired, so worn out. **

**"Lucas." I said.**

**"Save it Marcy. Just..save it. What the hell happened to you? You used to be so sweet and innocent. Now, now you're obviously just some cheap slut." He spat angrily.**

**"Well what can I say? I just got tired of you." I said. **

**"Who is he?" He growled. **

**"None of your business. That's who." **

**"Marcy please. I'm trying to work with you on this. We can forget about everything, but you have to talk to me. I love you!" He exclaimed. **

**"Well I don't love you Lucas. At least not anymore. Our life together is so boring! You work all day and I do nothing, but stay home." I sighed.**

**"Marcy, our life is far from boring. Do you not know that your sister is Miss America? Her husband is a WWE Superstar! Our life is so far from boring baby."**

**"No Lucas, that's not ****_our_**** life. That's ****_their_**** life." I said frowning and shaking my head. " His name is ****Destin. Destin Lewis. He brings excitement to my life and I love that. I love him. I'm sorry Lucas, but it's over."**

**…...**

**"I can't believe you haven't told anyone!" She yelled. "You make it seem as if she's unimportant, as if she never existed! Don't you still love her?" **

**"Of course I do Micah! I've always loved her and I'll never stop loving her, but the fact of the matter is that I have to move on. She isn't with us anymore and neither of us can change that. We can't keep living in the past." I told her. She stared at me from across with fresh tears in her eyes. Now wasn't the time for this. I was leaving with Claire in two hours and I wanted to leave happy. Not unhappy and dwelling on things that happened a lifetime ago. **

**"Riley." She sniffled. "You can't mean that. Are you truly willing to let go of her for some woman?" **

**"Claire is ****_not_**** just some woman. She's the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Why can't you see that? Why can't you just let me be happy for once instead clouding me with memories?"**

**"Riley, I want you to be happy. Of course I do. But I want you happy with me..and our daughter. Our baby. And Riley, if I can't have that then I at least want you." She said standing quickly. I ran a hand through my hair as she came over to me placing her hands on my shoulders.**

**"Micah." I said softly. "No." I removed her hands from me and placed them down at her sides. **

**"Yes." She said sternly. "You and I were so happy together. Do you remember that? Do you remember the time we went to the islands? We had such a good time." She said sniffling again. I did remember that time. I proposed to her out there. We were so young. So naive. I would never be able to deny the fact that Micah was my first true love, that in some way I did still love her, but it wasn't supposed to be that way any longer. Just old friends from Venezuela. Our home town. We shared too much and had too many laughs between us. Cutting ties should've been the first move. Now it was the last.**

**"I have to go. Claire's waiting."**

**…...**

**"Chloe sweetie." She said knocking on my door. I sighed frustrated. This woman hadn't left me alone at all. I crawled off my bed and answered the door hastily before plopping right back onto the comfortable mattress. **

**"Chloe are you coming with me?" My mother asked.**

**"I don't even know where you're going." I said into my pillow.**

**"To your fathers. Julia's having a family movie night. Your dad says he misses you and he really wishes you'd stop being so over dramatic by the way."**

**"I'm not being over dramatic and I don't want to go. I'm hanging out with Jalin tonight anyways." I told her.**

**"Really? How come I didn't know about this?" She asked.**

**"Because I didn't tell you obviously. Mom can you just leave already?" I growled. It was silent in the room for a minute before I heard her sigh.**

**"I love you Chloe. Be safe tonight please." Then she finally left. Okay so I was being pretty harsh to her, but whatever. I'd been moping for almost two weeks now. It wasn't just about Julia and my mother anymore. That depression had morphed into something else. **

**_::Flashback::_**

**_I was sitting all alone on a bench in the mall. I was tired of shopping, which was a strange feeling to me. I loved to shop. It made me feel better. I guess it's because I was so used to having my dad or Julia take me shopping. Neither of them were here now. _**

**"_Hey. This part of the bench taken?" I looked over and saw some guy. It was my best friend Sage's big brother. He was a sophomore in high school. No, he was a cute sophomore in high school. He was also a bad boy and I do mean a very bad boy._**

**"_No, it's completely free." I smiled as he sat next to me._**

**"_You're Chloe right? My little sister's friend." He said._**

**"_Yea. That's me. You're Jalin. Sage talks about you a lot." I said blushing. He knows my name!_**

**"_I can only imagine the shit she says." He chuckled. It was never anything good that I heard about him._**

**"_Yea, only imagine." I nodded. _**

**"_You wanna chill later tonight? Throwing a party at my buddy's house." He said. _**

**"_I won't be the only girl will I?" I asked._**

**"_Course not. There'll be plenty of girls for you to hang out with." He assured me. I looked away from his baby blue eyes and bit my bottom lip. I'd never been to a party with a high schooler before. _**

**"_Sure. Sounds like fun."_**

**…_..._**

**_This definitely wasn't fun. I was scared. There were so many people here and they all kept giving me weird looks. I didn't see Sage anywhere or any girls that I knew. I was stuck with Jalin and his friends._**

**"_You okay princess?" He asked me over the loud music._**

**"_Yea! I'm fine." I lied._**

**"_You sure? You seem tense." He said. I looked around again at all the tall people staring at me and I nodded at him._**

**"_A little." I admitted._**

**"_C'mon. Let's get away from everybody." He said smiling. Jalin stood up from the couch pulling me with him and off we went to a room upstairs. It was quieter up here. _**

**"_Feel any better now?" He asked me with a slight smirk on his face._**

**"_Yes. Much." I smiled. Jalin came closer to me and brushed some of my dark hair behind my ear._**

**"_Chloe, have you ever had sex?" He asked. Um, when did guys start outwardly saying what they wanted from you? Blunt and bold. That was the male American society._**

**"_No. And I'm not having sex with you. I'm not ready for all that." I said trying not to make eye contact. _**

**"_You don't have to have sex with me." He laughed. "We can start with the basics." _**

**_::End of Flashback::_**

**Jalin and I were bonded together. We'd done...things together that make me feel alive. As far as I was concerned, I loved Jalin and there was nothing anybody could do about that.**

**…...**

**Saying goodbye had always been one of the hardest things to do. I loved these people. They were my family. They took me in and took care of me. Hell, they were better than my family! Jeff, Addy, Matt, and Lita had all come to the airport to see Riley and I off. Little Fallon was with her grandparents. I'd miss them so much. **

**"Lita." I said deciding to start with her. "I didn't know you for long, but I enjoyed everything I learned about you. You are such a sweet sweet girl and I hope you and Matt make the best of your situation." I said. "I'll miss you."**

**"Oh Claire, you're like the little sister I never got. I'll miss you too." She said hugging me. We pulled away and I moved to the next person. **

**"Matt, I hope that enjoy finally having your house to yourself again. I know it's been a long time." I giggled.**

**"I'll be happy those two are gone, but it'll never be the same without you in it." He said chuckling with me. We hugged. I kept moving.**

**"Addison. You are so beautiful. You are an inspiration to me and so many other women on this planet. I really wish that I could've been more like you. A good person, but hey, I'm happy that I at least got to meet you. Take good care of little phoenix and my soon to be bestie." I said as my voice quivered a bit. **

**"Thank you so much Claire. You were always a good person, just a little misguided. And I promise to ****take care of phoenix and your bestie, just take care of my daddy for me." She said. We hugged each other tightly soothing each other before I finally faced the man of the hour. I couldn't even get a word out before I started to shed tears.**

**"I'm going to miss you Jeffy. So much." I told him wiping my tears. "When I stepped into rehab that day and saw you sitting on the couch in the visiting lounge, I knew that I had found my silver lining. You are so truly amazing and I am so blessed to have met you. You're my best friend and I will never forget you or anything you've ever done for me. You kept my head in the game and you made sure that I was always on feet and ready for the next collision course. I appreciate having you in my life and I will forever be grateful to you for making me a better person." I finally broke down to tears and he took me into his arms and hugged me tightly while stroking my hair. **

**"Thank you so much Jeff." I said between sobs.**

**"Your welcome Belle." He pulled me away a bit and looked at me with red eyes. "You're always welcome here alright? No matter what happens, if you ever feel like you don't have anywhere to go, anywhere to turn or run to, then run to me. Run home and I promise you I'll be there waiting. Remember that, and remember that I love you." He said. I nodded my head quickly agreeing.**

**"I promise." **

**"Claire." I heard Riley say. He and Addison had just finished their goodbyes. "It's time." Time. Time to leave the life I'd built here and start a new one. I hugged Jeff once more and then slowly departed with Riley to board our flight. I got the window seat. I got to look out of the glass and stare down at the world I was leaving behind. Jeff, Addison, Fallon, and the baby. Matt and Lita. Kristen and Chloe. Marcy and Lucas. Zara and Savannah. Alec and Julia. They were my world. The world I'd never forget.**


	33. These Terrible Things

**"3...2...1...Happy New Year!" The year 2012 had finally come around and things were stressful. I'd managed to find a way to screw up again. I'd eventually just left WWE altogether and gone to TNA Impact, but me being me, well I'd gotten myself fired from there. I showed up at the Pay-Per-View on national television high and that was it for me. Matt had taken a down spiral with alcohol as well and was fired from WWE and TNA. He'd refused rehab so going back wasn't an option they were willing to offer. Lita and Matt didn't make it back together. They were just too far gone. Now Matt was shacking up with an underground wrestler and fellow model named Reby Sky. I didn't really like her, she seemed catty and slutty. **

**Anyways back to my problems. I was considering rehab, but I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave my girls behind. The girls that wouldn't even look at me. The girls that seemed to resent me and have decided to rely on mommy for everything. As if they're preparing for the day that I kill myself and fall off the face of the earth. That's what it seems like to them. It also seems like it's not just this family falling apart. My father and Chloe. Five years ago, Chloe had ripped herself away from him and she'd been on a bad streak ever since. Her and some guy named Jalin. My dad's last straw with her was when she got arrested for being at a party and drinking underage. He let her spend the night in jail, then he shipped her off to boarding school. She'd be coming back this year for her eighteenth birthday. She'd fallen so hard. **

**Kristen had moved away to Alaska. Mother said she'd found herself a husband there. We weren't invited to the wedding. My mom was heartbroken at not being able to see her daughters wedding. Savannah had moved to Germany. She couldn't stay here anymore. Addison's mom moved to Utah to live with their grandfather after their grandmother died. Addy was so...dead like after that. All she did was sleep, cry, and scream and vise versa. Marcy and Lucas had broken up and Marcy had run off with Destin, her secret lover. Claire. My Belle. I was so happy for her. It seemed that she and Riley were the only one's who's marriage was still in tact. Here I was sitting here staring at this paper for the millionth time. I stared at all the little black words. I stared at her signature on the line and then I stared at the empty line where I was to sign...she wanted a divorce.**

**…...**

** "Marvelous sweetheart! Just marvelous!" I exclaimed. I'd just rapped up another photo shoot with my beautiful wife Claire. She was so photogenic. Addison was coming down next week so the two of them could do a shoot together since we left back to Cali. I hadn't spoken to her much, shame, I just hoped she was doing fine. **

**"I'm going to go change and then we can leave." Claire said smiling at me. **

**"Of course love." We gave each other a quick peck on the cheek before she left my side to the dressing room. We were going to a banquet tonight. Claire was so excited for it. I on the other hand was nervous. I was praying that she wouldn't show up. Micah. She'd been stalking me for the past six months. She just wouldn't let it go. She never did know how to let things go. She'd really gone to a whole new level this time though. She'd sent me e-mails and text messages saying she'd tell Claire everything. Ugh women. **

**"I'm ready!" She said. I looked to her. I left from my spot and hooked arms with her.**

**"You look beautiful my love." I told her.**

**"Well thank you sugar." She said kissing my cheek. "We're going to have so much fun today. I've never been to a banquet before, do you think everything will go well? You think they'll like my dress?" **

**"Baby, I think everything will go fine. You look wonderful. You just got out of a photo shoot too, so you look ten times as good as you normally do. **

**"Oh thank you baby. You're so sweet to me." She cooed. "Here, I'm going to do something nice for you right now." She cheered. She left my side quickly and approached the limo door and opened it motioning for me to get it.**

**"Thank you ****mon chere.****" I said. I slid into the limo and she slid in after me pulling the door shut behind her. **

**"To the banquet please sir." She said. The driver nodded and up went the privacy window. Claire sat opposite from me now with a blank expression on her face. **

**"Something on your mind?" I asked her.**

**"Nothing much." She said simply. "I just love you is all." She said. I smiled lightly at the blonde beauty.**

**"I love you too Claire. You're being really..active today. Are you sure you're okay?" Instead of answering my question she slowly moved over to sit next to me.**

**"Actually, I've been thinking really hard about something." She confessed.**

**"Tell me." She bit her lip and thought for a moment, pondering how exactly to word her next sentence.**

**"Riley..I want to have kids."**

**...**

**I was so tired. My lungs burned from the crisp air and my ribs ached. My legs were practically numb and my body was on fire within and freezing on the outside. This had become a daily routine though. Running off my pain and frustrations. Jeff and I, our marriage was ending and I'd be damned if I said it was my fault. He promised me. I know that I took vows to stick with him through it all, but this wasn't nature taking shots at us. This was him being selfish and doing what he wanted. He was taking shots at us. I never imagined it all ending like this. All the 'I love you's' and all the 'I promises'. They were all lies.**

**_::Flashback::_**

**_"You wanna know something Addy?" Jeff asked me. We were in our secret place in the middle of the night. It was the Fourth of July and we watching the fireworks. _**

**_"What Jeff?" I asked._**

**_"You might not believe this, but you are absolutely the most beautiful,most precious, most loving person that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He said casually. I stared at him for a moment. Normally I _****_would've laughed and shrugged it off by now, but not this time. This was different. There was something about the way he said it this time. He looked at me and I could see something in his eyes. It was pure and determined. It was beautiful and longing. What the hell was it?_**

**_"You mean that Jeff?" I asked him smiling._**

**_"Course I do baby doll." He told me. "Wanna know something else?" I nodded my head. "You'll probably just forget me saying this, but one day...one day I'm going to whisk you away and we're going to live happily ever after together. I'm going to give you that fairytale ending that I know no one else could ever give you because they don't love you like I do. We'll have ourselves at least three kids and as many animals as you want. We'll live in a castle and I'll wake you up every morning with kisses and songs."_**

**_"And every night before you go to bed, you'll tell me you love me, and that you need me. That you want me in your life because you can have me and you know it. Nothing will ever go bad for us because we'll be perfect together." He said. I stared at him in teary awe now. He knew damn well I'd remember that. It was his way of telling me everything he wanted from me without being able to have it._**

**_::End of Flashback::_**

**Then I threw myself against a nearby tree and fell to my knees a wreck. How had things gotten so bad? This wasn't what I really wanted. He was right and he'd always be right, I needed him and he knew it. I knew it too. Denying it was going to kill me. **

**"'Scuse me miss..are you okay?" I looked up and saw some man staring down at me. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and nodded. **

**"Yes." I lied. "I'm fine."**

**"You sure don't look fine to me. C'mon, why don't you come inside? I'll fix you some tea." I stared at him for a minute thinking this over. If I went in, only God knows what could happen. This could be some crazed fan. If I went home, Jeff would be there. He was the reason I was doing this in the first place. ****_'You know where you need to be.' _****The voice in my head rang. I shook my head.**

**"I'm sorry. I have to go." **

**...**

**"Matt!" I yelled. I waited impatiently for the elder Hardy to reply to me becoming more and more irritated with him when he didn't. **

**"Matthew Moore Hardy! Get your ass down here now! I need you!" I yelled louder. I heard a loud thud and within a few seconds the tall dark haired man finally appeared around the corner. He looked tired and disheveled. He stared at me through groggy and annoyed eyes before shrugging as if to say what.**

**"Matty, I need some money." I said sweetly.**

**"Money?" He said raising an eyebrow at me.**

**"Yea, that's what I said." I stated with my hands on my hips.**

**"Reby you have your own damn money." He muttered.**

**"Yea well I need to save that! Matt c'mon I want to go shopping, just give me some money so I can go." I whined.**

**"No. Use your own fucking money. I'm not your damn piggy bank Reby." I watched angrily as he turned around and started back towards the bedroom. I stormed up the stairs after him and stood in the doorway of the room. I folded my arms and pouted. I hated when he did this. Took control and tried being a man. Why couldn't he just be a bitch for the rest of this relationship? The more wimpy he was the less work I had to do.**

**"Matty." I cooed putting on my best, but surely fake, seductive grin. I strode over to him placing my hands on his shoulders and gently massaging them.**

**"Why are you being such a crank puss today? All I need is a couple hundred dollars. You wouldn't want me to use all my money up would you? We're saving that for emergencies sweetheart."**

**"Reby." He groaned. **

**"What do you want me to do for you Matty? I'll do ********anything****." Just as I thought I felt all his tension slowly melt away and he turned his body pulling me into his lap. The things I did for a little fun.**

**…...**

**It was so late and dark outside. Where could she be? I needed to speak to her. I needed to try to fix this. Every thirty minutes I was looking at the door, but it never opened. I was beginning to think she decided not to come home again. God I've made such a terrible mistake. **

**"Why am I such a fucking screw up?" I asked myself. **

**"Because you're human." My head snapped back and I saw her. It seemed as though I was looking at a fallen angel. **

**"Addy." I breathed. I moved quickly to her to take her into my arms and kiss her, but she stopped me.**

**"Addison please don't." I begged. "Please me don't push me away. I love you."**

**"And I love you too Jeff, but I'm serious this time. You've screwed me over with this same mistake again and again and again. You promised me once and that should've been the end of it, but it wasn't and I was stupid enough to let it go on. Well now, I'm handling it." She said Shit these words stung. I'd never felt pain like this before. **

**"Addison I'm begging you, I mean it this time. I'll change, I'll go back to rehab, I'll see a therapist, I'll go to AA, I'll dump every single pill bottle I have no matter what they're for. I'll live the rest of my days using time instead of medicine to heal my wounds, I don't care what I have to do, because it'd all be worth it if it meant I got to keep you." I pleaded falling to my knees in front of her. The things she ****could make me do. **

**"Jeff." She said quietly. "You're making this hard on me." I heard her say. I looked up at her with wild eyes.**

**"Hard on you? Hard on you!?" I repeated standing again to cup her face. "Addison, you're asking me to just walk away from everything I've ever loved and cared for. To just leave you, my kids, and my home behind. To pretend like we never happened, and like I didn't spend the greatest parts of my life with you. This is hard on me too baby. But if you just give me the chance I can help you. You can help me. We can work through this together." She looked away from me.**

**"Jeff, look don't get me wrong. I said I love you and I meant it. I do and I always will, but you keep pushing me to my limit. I'm tired of going to sleep at night worried that tomorrow only one of us is going to wake up. I'm tired of having to send Fallon to school only to have her come home in tears because people are making fun on her daddy. I'm tired of going online and always seeing such negative shit. I don't want the girls exposed to that Jeff!" **

**"Addison, whether we like it or not, the girls are always going to be exposed to negative tension around me. Around you. Around both of us. That's just the way people are. We're just gonna have to ignore it and persevere. I'm sorry for making you feel that way, I never meant to. I need help though, and part of the help I need is you. Don't make me do this alone." I pulled her into my arms and this time she didn't push away or pull back. She just lightly fell into my grasp and squeezed me tightly. **

**"I need time to think Jeff." She sobbed. Time. Think. It wasn't a guarantee...but it was something. **

******A/N**** Wow, okay so Jeff and Addison might be getting divorced. Turns out they had another daughter. Her name will be revealed in the next chapter hopefully. Marcy, Kristen, Amy, and Savannah have all moved away. Chloe was shipped off and is soon returning, with a vengeance or a new piece of mind? Lucas has fallen off the face of the earth. Zara also left to take care of the lonely grandfather of Addison. Claire is happily married to Riley, who has a major secret and just found out his wife wants kids. Matt's lost his job and is a drunken sugar daddy for a whore named Reby Sky. Hm, will Micah bust Riley? Will Chloe be good or bad? Will Addison forgive Jeff and call off the divorce? Will anyone who left come back? Answers will be, might be, or even probably won't be answered in the next chapter of Addicted! R&R! **


	34. A Dirty Dead Secret

**Seems like the years always start off bad. I spent my new years night arguing with my husband, possibly my soon-to-be ex husband. I'd been racking my brain thinking of reasons why and why not. My reasons why, he's addicted. My reasons why not, I love him, I need him, Fallon and Reagan need him. He was right, he needs help and we're his main support line. The girls can't grow up without a father and I would never even begin to try and replace him. We've gone through so much together to just give up everything now. One last final why not...I too was addicted. Addicted to him.**

**"Mommy?" I looked behind me and saw Reagan. She was so tiny. She stood staring at me playing with her little hands. She seemed nervous. I sat in front of the little girl on the floor and brushed the loose strands of long blonde hair behind her little ears. **

**"What's wrong baby?" I asked her.**

**"I miss daddy." She said quietly. I pulled the girl down into my lap and hugged her gently.**

**"I know kid. I miss daddy too, but right now daddy and mommy are going through some things and we just need some space between each other." I told her as easily as I could.**

**"When's he coming home?" She asked next. Now this required some serious quick thinking. I didn't know when I was letting him come back or if I even was, but I didn't want to tell her that. **

**"Daddy will be home soon. I'm not sure for how long, but he'll come around and he'll take you and sissy out so you guys can play and have fun with each other. Is that alright?" I asked her. She looked up at me and pouted a little.**

**"Will he sleep and wake up here too?" She asked me. Gee for her to be some young she asked many questions.**

**"Maybe honey. Maybe. C'mon why don't you go get dressed and we'll all go out for ice cream?" I offered.**

**"With daddy?" She asked. I sighed a little on the inside but smiled on the out. I kissed her cheek and held her close to me.**

**"Yes baby. With daddy." I felt her wrap her little arms around me and squeeze me as hard as she could. **

**"Feel that mommy? I'm getting strong! Like daddy right!?" She squealed laughing.**

**"Yes darling. Strong. Just like daddy." **

**…...**

**_::Claire's Flashback::_**

**_We walked into the banquet room and everything looked so beautiful. I'd never been to something so formal. Third greatest event in my life. The first was my wedding, the second was meeting Jeff, and now this. Riley and I sat at our table. I was thrilled. He'd agreed to the kids thing. I wanted to waste no time on that. Tonight, when we got home, would definitely kick off the trials. _**

**_Today had gone just splendid and I had no doubt in my mind that it would end that way. Then I looked up and saw Micah. She seemed to just be standing there across the room. Her vision was focused on us. I hadn't seen her in years. _**

**"_Riley, what is Micah doing here?" I asked. I noticed that his vision seemed to be trained on her. His eyes seemed to be a tamed wild and he didn't even seem to hear me. What the hell? I looked back at Micah as she began approaching us. Riley stood as she reached our table and gently grabbed her arm pulling her to the side. I watched them confused and my anger grew. Why was he suddenly acting like this? Someone better be dying._**

**"_Riley. Micah." I said joining them quickly. _**

**"_Go ahead Riley. Tell her." Micah said hastily._**

**"_Micah go away. I told you to leave it be." Riley growled lowly._**

**"_No no no." I said. "I wanna know what's going on Riley. Tell me, what she's talking about." _**

**"_Claire please, this doesn't concern you, it's nothing." He said._**

**"_Doesn't sound like nothing...tell me Riley." I said softening my tone a bit._**

**"_She's waiting." Micah said. Riley's eyes darted back and forth between the two of us and he sighed running a hand through his short dark hair. _**

**"_I can't believe this." He muttered._**

**"_Believe what!?" I asked growing more and more impatient._**

**"_He can't believe that I'm doing the right thing." Micah said. "Claire, twenty years ago Riley and I were married. We were madly in love and young. We made some mistakes. We had some blessings. One of which was a daughter." She said. I felt as if the world had just stopped moving and as if all eyes were on us even though they weren't. I felt as if everyone could hear this even though they couldn't. I felt suffocated by the enclosing people even though no one had moved._**

**"_Daughter?" I choked out. _**

**"_Yes. A daughter. A daughter that he was supposed to be watching." She hissed._**

**"_I _****__****was****_ watching her dammit. You are not going to blame our child's death on me!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. _**

**"_Oh my God." I said to myself placing a hand over my chest. I watched those two argue with each other as I backed away from them slowly. The first chance I got I turned and darted out of there as fast as I could trying to avoid the paparazzi. Trying to avoid being caught by him. Well, my night was ruined._**

**_::End of Flashback::_**

**…...**

**It'd been years since I'd seen my dad. I wondered if I'd feel some animosity towards him when I finally did see him. Probably not. I missed him. I missed him and Mama Juniper both. I'd heard stories about what happened to my family while I was gone. It was heartbreaking. I felt like I'd missed so much. All because I was being over dramatic. Jalin had really screwed me over and, but I was done with him. I gave him my all and he gave me headaches.**

**I pulled into the long drive way of the big beautiful house. I wondered what designs Julia had done to it since I'd been gone. I wondered what had become of my old house after my mother left. I'd have to make a trip out to see her. I shut off the car and got out shutting the door behind me. It seemed like I was moving in fast motion because one moment I was on the gravel and the next I was knocking on the door. I waited for a few minutes before the door finally opened. **

**"Daddy?" I said. A smile slowly slid across my face as did his and I leapt into his arms. He smelled wonderful like I remembered. **

**"Chloe." He said. "I was really hoping you'd get tall like me, but you're not and bending down is really hurting my back." I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. **

**"Still the Smart-Alec I remember." I smiled.**

**"Well it was named specifically for me." He said. I let him go and allowed him to stretch after the 'straining' hug. My dad stood at an erect 6 feet and 4 and a half inches tall. I was 5 foot 6, but standing next to him, well that wasn't really anything.**

**"I missed you dad." I told him.**

**"I missed you too Chloe, but c'mon, we can do this reunion inside where I can sit and be lazy." I laughed a little again and the two of us walked in and into the den. He made he hot cocoa and we sat and the conversations began. We talked about the family, we talked about my school, we talked about the new singer he'd signed, we talked about everything except the most important thing.**

**"Dad." I said deciding I should put forth the initiative. **

**"Yes?" He said.**

**"I just wanted to say..I'm sorry. I know I put you through you a lot already and the stunt I pulled five years ago didn't help. I was immature and rebellious. I've learned that I really don't wanna be that way anymore." I said. I waited for his response. He stared at me and then rubbed his eyebrow. **

**"Chloe I want you to understand something." He started. "No matter what you do, you are always going to be my little girl. Yea, you did fuck up, but we're humans. We're gonna make mistakes and we just have to acknowledge them and move on. What's done is done. At least you aren't pregnant." He said. That threw me for a whirl. I had no idea that he knew about that. God this was embarrassing. **

**"What?" I breathed. He nodded.**

**"Did you really think I was going to say hundreds of miles away for getting caught at a party with ****booze that you hadn't even drank after allowing Jeff to continue to live in my house when he got caught with drugs at school and allowed Addison to take that fall? Hm let's think about that, hell no. I sent you away so that you would have no choice but to keep your legs closed. Well either that or go gay and I just couldn't see that from you. You rely on man too much to feed your excessive spending habits." He said. **

**I stared at my father from across the room mortified with him. All this time I'd thought I'd gotten away with murder and he knew this whole time and never said anything. This guy was like an all-knowing genie. **

**"Daddy I'm so sorry." I sniffled. **

**"Chloe I forgive you. I'm not even mad about it...any longer. What I'm going to do is call my wife down here and leave the room so you two can have a talk about the birds and bees so that next time you'll be prepared. Next time being the hopeful age of 30." He said standing. **

**"Dad I really don't think that's necessary and I can't see myself waiting til 30." I said. **

**"Excuse you child!?" He scowled.**

**"Dad I'm turning twenty in one year and ten months. The countdown has started." **

**"You're disgusting. By the way, you're going to a woman's only college." **

**…...**

******A/N**** There you have it. I decided to leave this chapter on a bit of a funny note to lighten up the mood. Sadly guys, we have the rest of 2012 to finish and then when 2013 hits it'll all be over! ::Sad face:: I might do a part two with Reagan and Fallon as teenagers going into adult hood, but I'm not sure. Anyways, R&R! I'll try and get the next chapter to 'Til Death. . .' posted before the end of the night!**


	35. I Trust(ed) You

**"Daddy daddy I want this one!" Reagan exclaimed. **

**"Can I have this one dad!?" Fallon asked. I was in a daze. I was barely understanding what they were saying. All I knew was that I was so happy. I had my girls in my arms and by my side. It felt like heaven. It sounded like magic flowing through my ears to be able to hear their little voices again. **

**"Daddy daddy are you listening to me!" Reagan pouted putting her tiny hands on her hips. I smiled coming back to reality and nodded. **

**"Yea baby girl, I'm listening." I told her.**

**"Daddy can I get gummy bears and Oreo cookies on mine?" Fallon asked staring mesmerized at the vanilla ice cream.**

**"You guys can have whatever you want." I told them.**

**"Yay!" They cheered. I smiled and then looked over at Addison. **

**"You getting the usual?" I asked her. She looked up confused and then seemed to understand the question. Wonder what she was thinking about.**

**"Oh um, it's fine. I don't want anything." She said folding her arms over her chest and looking away.**

**"Addy." I said quietly. "Can you please pretend you're having fun?" I begged silently in her ear. She bit her bottom lip before nodding hesitantly.**

**"Same thing as Fallon." She said. After getting the ice cream the girls decided they wanted to go toy shopping. They already had so many toys, I'm pretty sure that Toys R Us loved it when they showed up. **

**"Daddy, I need a pink cell phone. My last one is gone and I have to talk to Barbie about Ken. I saw him with another doll!" Fallon said trying on a pair of plastic pink heels and a pink boa. I could tell that Fallon was going to be an over dramatic fashionista when she got older. Oh the pain. Reagan was going to be more chill and relaxed. Fallon flipped her long blonde hair over her tiny shoulder and swung a little purse over it. **

**"Are you listening to me daddy!? You're getting old aren't you?" She frowned.**

**"I'm listening, I'm listening. Ken's cheating on Barbie with another doll. That jerk!" I exclaimed playing along with her.**

**"I told her Ken was no good, but she didn't listen. Which lipstick goes better?" She asked holding up plastic lipstick tubes for me. I took them from her little hands and analyzed both of them before choosing the cherry pink. She put the other back and dropped the cherry pink in her little basket along with the rest of her outfit and a hat and then tugged on my hand and continue her story of how her barbies were in a scandal.**

**"I invited Barbie to my tea party two days ago and she said no because she was in school with Ken." She said.**

**"No she didn't!" I gasped.**

**"Yes she did daddy! I don't like Barbie anymore, but I'm going to buy all her stuff so she can't have it." She said waving her little finger around. I laughed at the little girl. She had such an imag-i-nation. **

**"Hey, why don't we go find mommy and sissy?" I asked her. **

**"Okay!" She said. It didn't take us long to find them. Reagan was stocking up on action figures and power ranger gear. **

**"Hi daddy." She said pointing to a red power ranger mask. Addison picked up the mask for her and frowned.**

**"Hi baby." I said.**

**"Are you sure you want this one Reagan? It's for boys." Addison said.**

**"I don't like pink and yellow is pee color." She frowned.**

**"It won't be yellow if you drink water." Addison said winking at her and handing her the mask. **

**"I'm too young for water." She said matter-of-factly. **

**"I thought you wanted to be big and strong like daddy?" Addison asked.**

**"I do!" Reagan cheered. **

**"Daddy drinks water all the time though." She said. Reagan sighed put the mask on.**

**"Give it time mommy." She said. "Pew pew!" She exclaimed. **

**"Strong like daddy?" I asked. Reagan lifted her mask and nodded at me. **

**"I was mooseculs like you." She grinned. **

**"You're a girl." Fallon frowned. "Girls don't have mooseculs. Girls look like mommy...skinny and noodle like." **

**"What!?" Addison exclaimed. I couldn't help but to laugh. I was the one who told Fallon that Addison was skinny and noodle like. Of course I didn't mean it. It was just a model joke.**

**"Daddy said it!" She said pointing at it.**

**"Snitches get stitches kid." I muttered.**

**"You told her I was noodle like!?" She yelled at me.**

**"Oh c'mon it was a joke." I sighed. Great. She already hated me, any little thing I did or said wrong was ****only going to make it worse. **

**"Well it's not funny Jeff! I don't want my kids thinking I'm weak and noodle like!" She hissed. **

**"I didn't tell them you were weak!" I exclaimed in self defense.**

**"It's the same thing!" She yelled back.**

**"Pew pew!" Reagan squealed shooting her invisible laser at us. "Pew pew! Stop it! Stop fighting! You guys aren't power rangers, you're not allowed to fight!" She cried. **

**"Aww Rae. Don't cry." I sighed picking the little girl up. **

**"We're leaving." Addison said frustrated. **

**"Addison it was a joke. You're taking it too seriously."**

**"Jeff I don't wanna be here okay. Let's just get this shit and get outta here." She hissed storming off.**

**"Mommy said a no no word daddy." Fallon whispered. **

**"Yea. No no word." **

**…...**

**"Claire would you please just talk to me. You don't have to do this." He sighed.**

**"Talk Riley? Now you wanna talk?" I asked. "Well, I don't wanna talk to you."**

**"Claire please. I said I was sorry." He pleaded.**

**"You should've told me from the beginning."**

**"Yes, I should have and like I said, I'm sorry about that." He said. **

**"You lied to me." I sniffled packing more clothes. "You told me nothing ever happened between you two." **

**"Yes well something did happen and then something else happened and I'm fucking sorry that it was so damn painful that I just didn't want to talk about it!" He yelled. "What do you want me to say Claire!? I lost my daughter for fucks sake! My only daughter! My pride and joy, my heart and soul." He added. **

**"Riley I'm your wife!" I snapped turning to finally look at him. "If you had to tell anyone it should've been me! I wouldn't have judged you, I wouldn't have been mad at you, I-"**

**"Oh you wouldn't have been mad at me?!" He asked cutting me off. "Ya know I'm finding that pretty damn hard to believe right now!" **

**"I'm only mad because I had to find out in front of hundreds of people by your ********ex**** wife that I knew ********nothing**** about!" I screamed. I turned back to my suitcase zipping it up and pulling it off the bed and started for the door.**

**"Where are you going?" He asked through gritted teeth.**

**"Back to North Carolina. I'm going to stay with Jeff until I figure out what the hell to do with my marriage now."**

**"So instead of staying here and working it out you're just gonna run away?" He asked. **

**"I'm not running away Riley. You know where I'm going. There's a difference." I lied. **

**"Whatever you say Claire." He muttered. I turned back to him again with tears on my face and I bit my bottom lip staring at his back.**

**"Ya wanna know what I really can't figure out Riley?" I asked. "You told me that you loved me." I said. "You told me that I was the one, that I was the most important thing in your life, that you could always trust me with anything, but obviously you didn't trust me enough to share your ********whole**** life story with me." I cried. I waited for a response and when I didn't get one I pried on.**

**"Why? Tell me why Riley." I sniffled. He turned around slowly and stared at me in pure silence. **

**"I already felt like I shared enough, excuse me if you didn't feel the same." He said. I couldn't believe he'd actually said it though. Shared..enough? There wasn't supposed to be a limit on this shit. **

**"So that's it?" I said sniffling some more.**

**"Why shouldn't it be? You and Micah are both just alike." He said narrowing his eyes at the ground. "Neither of you can understand a man's pain in losing his child and knowing that he's to blame. So what if I didn't want to bring up a painful past. That's like me asking you about your drug problem, which I've never done. Face it doll, we both have shadowy past, some are just a little more vague than others." He finished. I scoffed rolling my eyes at him. I opened the door and walked out slamming it. I needed a vacation.**

**…...**

**I hadn't seen Matt in a while so I decided I'd go visit him. I was sitting in his kitchen chatting it up with him when this tall, honey blonde, tan skinned, big boobed woman came walking through the threshold. I stared at her in slight disgust assuming she must be the whore that my dad couldn't stand. Reby Sky. She was pretty I guess, but she just seemed like a girl that I wouldn't get along with.**

**"Matt." She said slowly. "Who is this?" She asked pointing at me like I was some..thing. I smiled and stood up approaching her before Matt could say anything. **

**"Hi. I'm Chloe, Matt's baby sister. You must be his girlfriend Reby. I've heard lots about you." I said extending my hand. She briskly shook it before walking over to him and kissing his cheek. I watched her set tons of bags down on the table and sit across from Matt. I retook my seat and interlaced my fingers smiling fake smiles all across this kitchen.**

**"I got you something special for tonight Matt." She cooed. "Wanna see it?" **

**"Rebecca." He frowned. "My little sisters in the room. Calm down." Matt looked back at me and smiled and I smiled back. I always saw Matt as the nicer brother. Jeff was nice of course, and he was indeed my favorite, but Matt was charming and awkward around me and I'd grown to love it. Jeff was just fun and blunt and didn't mind being mean when he saw fit, but Matt was always the reasonable, understanding, and collected one. **

**"So Matt, are you thinking of doing underground wrestling since you aren't going back to WWE or TNA?" I asked him picking up where we left off on our conversation.**

**"Yea I was giving it a little thought. I just don't want to run into Amy." He said. Amy had gone into the underground wrestling biz and I could understand why he wouldn't want to run into her. Totally awkward!**

**"Yea I get it, but hey, maybe you guys could be friends?" I suggested. "You could even start a tag team!" **

**"No!" Reby frowned. "If he does any underground wrestling he'll do it with me." She snapped.**

**"Reby." Matt sighed. "It was just a suggestion. Relax."**

**"Whatever." She pouted. **

**"So anyways, what about Jeff?" I continued.**

**"Ouh, Jeff." He said. "He doesn't have wrestling on his mind whatsoever." He told me.**

**"Really?" I asked. Now that was something I never thought I'd hear.**

**"Yea. As far as he's concerned right now, he doesn't care if doesn't ever go back. He's really focused on fixing things with Addison first. She wants a divorce." He told me. **

**"Ouch. That's gotta be killing him." I'd heard a little about their problems. I just thought people were exaggerating. **

**"It is, but I think he's getting there. He'll go back to TNA when he knows that his family is okay first." He told me.**

**"Addison is one tough cookie." I said.**

**"But she loves him." Matt threw out there.**

**"True, but she's been through this a lot with him, or so I've heard, and we all know she's not the type of woman to keep letting people..play her." I didn't want to use the word 'play' but I was at a loss of words at the moment.**

**"Tell me about it." Matt said.**

**"Maybe she just doesn't belong in the family." Reby said playing with her hair.**

**"Um excuse me?" I asked. **

**"Reby, Addy has been in this family for over ten years and she will, hopefully, stay that way." Matt said sharply. "Don't talk about her like she's trash, because she's not. She's a good girl. She's just hurt."**

**"Speaking of those two." I said cutting in. "Do you know where they are today? I called Jeff's phone but he wouldn't answer and Addison isn't answering either." **

**"Jeff said that Addison said that Reagan said that Addison had to invite Jeff out for ice cream and a sleep over so you probably won't get a hold of him until tomorrow." He told me.**

**"Aww, Reagan!" I cooed placing a hand over my heart. "I'm so pissed that I missed her birth! Jeff and Addison sent me photos of her and I Skyped with them, but I want to see her in person so bad. And Fallon too, I miss my little Phoenix!"**

**"Eh you missed just as much as we did. She was born on their trip to Nevada." Matt told me.**

**"Really?" I asked.**

**"Yup." He nodded. "Why do you think Jeff named her Reagan Nevada Hardy?" He asked.**

**"That poor child. She's going to hate him for that when she gets older." I laughed.**

**"She'll probably change her name too." Matt chuckled. **

**"Well bro, it's been nice, but I promised I'd go take photos with Mama Juniper and dad today." I said standing to leave. Matt stood from his chair and hugged me tightly. **

**"Alright kiddo. You be safe ya hear? You need anything don't hesitate to call me and come visit again!" He exclaimed.**

**"I will Matty, I promise."**

**…...**

**It was so late, I was so tired, and I was agitated that the girls talked me into actually letting Jeff spend the night. I just wanted to sleep in our bed, hug his pillow, inhale deeply, and cry in secrecy. I crawled under the covers and looked at him as he stood awkwardly in the corner of the room. What the hell was he waiting for? An invitation?**

**"Jeff?" I said. "Are you coming or not?"**

**"If you want I can just wait til the girls go to sleep and leave." He offered.**

**"And what about tomorrow morning when they come running in here looking for you?" I asked.**

**"Tell them I left early." He shrugged.**

**"Jeff get your ass in bed." I said rolling my eyes at him. He moved slowly over to the bed and crawled even slower under the covers. God he smelled so good.**

**"Thank you." He said.**

**"For?" I asked.**

**"Letting me stay." He said.**

**"It's just for one night." I said rolling over and closing my eyes. He was quiet then and I felt him roll over and pull the lamp cord. The room grew dark but I couldn't sleep. I felt bad now. I sighed and cursed myself quietly.**

**"I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you at the store. I was overreacting and what I just said a couple of minutes ago was really bitchy and unnecessary." I added.**

**"You don't have to apologize. You're hurting and I get that. I deserve everything I get." He said. **

**"Fuck Jeff, why are you doing this?" I asked sitting up and throwing the covers off of me.**

**"Doing what?" He asked.**

**"Being so sweet and making it hard for me to stop loving you?" I asked.**

**"I don't want you to stop loving me and I can't help but to sweet to you darling. You're my baby doll. My angel. All angels deserve to be treated with respect." He said. I felt something in my heart flutter and I ran a hand through my hair. **

**"I miss you Jeff." I told him quietly. He sat up then and pulled his knees to his chest looking at me.**

**"I miss you too Addy." He agreed. **

**"I don't want this divorce." I said next. **

**"I don't want it either." He agreed.**

**"Truth?" I asked. We hadn't played this game in a while. **

**"Always." He said. **

**"Do you still want me, 'cause I feel like I'm getting boring to you and everything you say is just because you feel pity 'cause I had two of your kids and you'd feel like a giant ass if you were mean to me." I said.**

**"Well I damn sure don't know where this is coming from, but yea. I do still want you. Bad. I don't feel pity on you for that. I'm grateful you had my kids. Addy, will you let me show you how bad I want you?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded.**

**"I've wanted that ever since I asked you to leave." I admitted. **

**"Really now?" He chuckled kissing me. "I guess you've learned your lesson." He breathed.**

**"And I guess you've learned yours." I said kissing him back. **

**"I won't ever hurt you again." He promised.**

**"I trust you. Now make love to me." **

**"With pleasure."**

**…...**

******A/N**** Alright, there's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. I really don't like Reby Sky -.-**


	36. Fell Apart

**A/N** And the show is back on the road! It's been a while I know, but I've had some pretty rough writers block with this. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! R&R!

"So when are you going back?" I asked her. Claire had come to stay with us two weeks ago. She was trying to avoid Riley. I personally thought she needed to talk to him and I was doing everything in my power to try and convince her to go back to him.

"Jeff, you ask me that question everyday, when are you going to leave it alone?" She sighed putting some cans of string beans in the grocery cart.

"I'm sorry Claire Bear I just think you two need to talk this out. He's right, you're running from him and nothing good is ever going to come out of it." I told her.

"Jeff, you should be taking my side." She said with her country twang. I sighed heavily.

"Claire I can't take sides on this. Yea okay Riley was wrong in a sense for not telling you, but you were wrong for running away. It was his daughter Claire. His only daughter. Everyone blamed him, he probably felt like he had no where else to go from there and like if he told you that you'd blame him as well. That feeling sucks." I said trying to explain to her. Trying to make her open her pretty blue eyes and see the reality.

Claire stared at me for a moment before staring at a bag of frozen vegetables in her hands. I could see her face turning red and her hands starting to shake. Well this wasn't my intention.

"Belle I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." I said quietly.

"No." She said shaking her little blonde head. "You're right. Jeff. Can I ask you something?"

"Always." I said.

"Have you ever felt like being with Addy was a mistake? Or like it was a trick or something, because deep down inside you know that you don't deserve so good and pure when you're so fucked up." I went to the tiny woman and hugged her tightly as she cried in my arms.

"Is this what this is really about Claire? You fill like you're not good enough so you're just taking the easy way out?" I asked her. I could feel her nod against my chest and I rubbed her back squeezing her a tad bit tighter.

"I figured that if I left him he wouldn't have the chance to leave me." She sobbed.

"Claire he wouldn't do that you." I told her. "Look at me Claire. Look at me." I said holding her away from me. She wiped at her nose quickly staring me in my eyes as I stared in hers.

"Claire Leanna Scott." I said using her maiden name. "You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Any man would be lucky to have you and if Addison wasn't around I would just about break my neck to be that man. You are so special and unique. Yes okay you've had your problems, but look at you now! You're married Claire. To a man that wants nothing more than to love you and be there for you. Don't let your past ruin your future." I leaned in and planted a long lasting kiss on her forehead and hugged her again to let her know I was there for her. I just hoped she realized I wasn't the only one.

…...

There was a knock on the door and a big smile appeared on my face. I knew who it was. The girls and I were so happy. I hadn't seen Chloe in a long time and Reagan had never really met her. Fallon only had bleak memories. The three of us raced downstairs to the front door opening it and throwing ourselves at the young girl.

"Chloe!" I exclaimed. "Good grief it's been forever!"

"Tell me about it Addy! How have you been cousin? I heard you and Jeff were ehh." She said.

"Well actually we're much better. We made up last week. He's moved back in and everything." I told her with a huge victory grin.

"That is so great." She said. She looked down and smiled widely at the girls. "Hey Phoenix! Oh and I bet this cute little kid is Reagan huh!?" She exclaimed picking the little girl up. Reagan laughed and giggled full of excitement and joy. She'd always wanted to meet Chloe.

"Do you even know who I am?" Chloe asked. Reagan nodded.

"You're my computer friend!" Reagan said.

"But what's my name pretty girl?" She asked.

"Clover?" Reagan asked.

"Hmm, try Chloe kid." She laughed.

"That's a pretty name Chloe." Reagan said.

"C'mon Reagan." I said taking her from Chloe and setting her down. "Chloe let's go on in and we can have some tea or something."

"Yea sure." Chloe followed me and the girls into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"You guys redecorated. It looks nice." She complimented.

"Thanks, it was pretty recent. We got bored with the old design." I told her pouring the four of us some tea.

"Have you met Reby yet?" She asked. I smirked looking up at her.

"Oh have I?"

_::Flashback::_

_Jeff, the girls, and I were going over to Matt's for dinner that night. He wanted us to meet his new girlfriend. I personally didn't want to meet her because she wasn't Amy, but I'd promised Jeff that I'd be on my best behavior and give her a chance. _

"_Mama I'm cold." Fallon said. _

"_You'll warm up as soon as we get inside I promise. Just a few more steps." I smiled. We approached the front door and knocked. Jeff was holding Reagan in his arms. She was sleepy from the ride over here. _

"_Hey!" Matt said opening the door._

"_Cold!" Fallon exclaimed. Matt leaned down and picked scooped Fallon up into his arms kissing her cheek. _

"_Hey there baby girl! Come on in guys." He said stepping inside. Jeff and I entered the warm and cozy house and Matt shut the door behind us. "Still cold sweetie?" _

"_No, it's warm in here." Fallon said. _

"_Good. Thanks for coming Jeff, Addy." Matt said._

"_No problem Matt. Anything for you bro." Jeff said. _

"_Well hello everyone." Jeff and I turned to see a gorgeous girl walking towards us from the kitchen. _

"_Hi. I'm Jeff, this is my wife Addison and my girls Fallon and Reagan." Jeff said introducing us._

"_Oh you don't have to tell me who you are, trust me I already know." She said smiling coyly at him. I couldn't help the quirk that happened in my eyebrow. I cleared my throat and extended my hand to the light brown haired woman. She took her time shaking it and then turned her attention back to Jeff._

"_So Jeff, I don't know if you this, but I'm an independent wrestler." She smiled._

"_Actually yea I've heard of you a couple times." Jeff smiled._

"_Maybe you could..teach me a few moves?" She winked. _

"_Oh isn't too bad?" I started. "Jeff is gonna break his leg tonight so he won't even be learning any new moves himself." _

_::End of Flashback::_

"Wow she hit on him!?" Chloe laughed.

"Yes she did. I was so appalled, but I promise that was the only mean thing I said to her all night. Just had to make sure she understood that Jeff was mine." I laughed.

"Wow, well I met her last week. She was really iffy if you know what I mean." She said.

"Speaking of that, why did it take you a whole week to come visit me?" I asked her sipping the tea.

"I was hanging out with Mama Juniper and my dad. A lot of catching up to do with them. Looks like our tight little family fell apart huh?" I knew what she was referring to. Marcy leaving. Lucas was never an absolute family member, but he felt like he was on his way. My mom running off and Savannah high tailing and Kristen ditching her own family. I hadn't heard from Marcy not once and deep inside it kind of hurt. The little sister I'd loved so much all my life had just jumped ship and left me stranded without her. I wondered if she and that guy had settled down. I wondered why she'd cheated. I wondered a lot of things that I wouldn't get answers to without talking to her. I talked to my mom almost every weekend. She was doing good. So was grandpa. I still missed Grammy like hell though. I still cried over her sometimes. Savannah had opened up her own little salon in Germany. I was happy for her. Kristen, Jeff missed her whether he'd admit it or not.

"Yea." I nodded. "We did fall apart. We did."

…...

**A/N** Alright, this was a short chapter, but it was just a kick-starter for something coming up that's very big! Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
